


Can She love you like this?

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: FinnRey Private Nights [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And are officially a couple, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fantasy sexual slavery, Finn and Rey are in love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Grief/Mourning, I promise!, I think you may even like the ending!, I'm sure of it!, Intimidation, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Unrequited Love, happy surprise, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Finn's back is against the wall. Shantell is not backing down and will do whatever she thinks is necessary to get Finn.Fortunately for him though, his friends refuses to stand aside and allow Shantell to have her way with him. But, when Finn and Rey's secret is revealed, things only get more complicated!It's gonna be an explosive finale to the 'FinnRey Private Nights series' and not everyone is going to make it out alive!





	1. Never Backing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'She gets what She wants'.
> 
> Finale to the 'FinnRey Private Nights'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times can you tell someone you don't love them before they get the message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one.

Finn sighs heavily. Rubbing his forehead in aggravation.

"Finn?" Shantell asks.

"Yeah, I heard you." Finn says.

"Tell me you love me back." Shantel demands.

"No." Finn says.

"Why not?" Shantell asks.

"Because I know you don't mean it, Shantell!" Finn says, raising his voice slightly.

Shantell looks like she was hit hard by Finn's words and looks around not wanting to draw attention to them. "How could you say that, Finn?" 

"It's the same thing you did back when we were still together." Finn says. "Anytime you wanted something from me, you would lay down the charm and like a fool, I couldn't refuse you. But, that time is over. So, whatever you need to get off your chest, now's the time."

"Finn..." Shantell lowers her voice. "I've never felt like this before. I was always so distracted by the thoughts of all those other guys who did me wrong, I blinded myself to the truth that the man who's sitting right in front of me was actually on _my_ side. That is, until you weren't anymore."

"And you still can't figure out why I couldn't take the lying, the abuse, and the selfishness anymore? Everything you say, no matter how sweet sounding it is, it all comes down to one thing: What _you_ want! I know you well enough to know whenever you're acting all pleasantly, it's because you want something very specific. So, why don't you quit trying to sell me the pitch and get to the point! What is it that you _really_ want from me?"

Shantell blushes. "Aww, Finn! You know me so well!" She says, trying to hide her smile.

"Right about you being selfish?" Finn asks.

"No!" Shantell says playfully. "You know what I'm thinking. That means we have a connection."

Finn just rolls his eyes.

"I'll tell you what it is I want, but..." Shantell then looks around at the lack of privacy they currently have. "No. Not here."

"Shantell, if I get up from this table, that means whatever's been said, will be the last thing you and I ever talk about." Finn promises. "Period."

"Don't say that, Finn." Shantell says. "You know it makes me mad when you don't listen to me."

"Oh, there she is!" Finn says. "That didn't take very long for her to come out."

"Okay. You don't trust me." Shantell says. "You still need some time to digest everything I just said. Okay. Well, how about we meet up later for a drink at the Raven's barge over off of Ninth and Abrams?"

Finn chuckles in disbelief. He leans back in his chair. "I don't know." He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just not making myself clear." Finn slams his palm down onto the table. He picks his glass of water. "I'm not here to play games with you, Shantell. I told you already, I don't have time for this. And I'm _not_ meeting up anywhere else with you."

"Okay." Shantell gets up and walks over to him, sliding her right arm over his shoulders and sits on his lap. "Okay. Here's the deal: either you come join me for that drink, or I'll tell your little girlfriend about that little white brunette that came over to your place last night."

"What?!" Finn asks.

"Hmm-mmm." Shantell nods his head.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Finn says. "What are you talking about?"

"Finn, don't treat me like I'm stupid." Shantell warns. "You know, the girl you introduce to me Friday night. Her name was 'Isis', or something."

"Essence!" Finn corrects. "Her name is Essence and she's my friend."

"Uh-huh." Shantell nods, clearly not believing him. "I was watching the two of you all night. Nobody laughs and smiles that Goddamn much when they're with their best friend. What's her deal, anyway? She seems so phony! And, while we're at it, what's the deal with the brunette girl you had over?"

"Why do you know about me having people over? Are you watching me? And why're you asking me all these questions?" Finn asks.

"I just wanna know the truth." Shantell says.

"I've been telling you the truth." Finn says.

"No. I don't believe you." Shantell says.

"Then why are you still here?" Finn asks.

"Because I love you. And I wanna do right by you. That's what people do when they're in love. It's only natural that they wanna take care of the people they care about." Shantell says.

"So, what if I told you that I was seeing both of them?" Finn questions. "How's that for honesty?"

Shantell stares down at him and Finn can just see how they're turning a dark shade of red. Like she's staring daggers at him.

Just then, the waiter finally comes back. "I am so sorry, guys!"

Shantell gets up and goes back to her chair.

"Someone else also ordered fried Calamari and a cherry soda, so it was sent to another table. So, I had to order more. I'm so sorry."

"It's... alright." Finn reassures before Shantell can curse her out.

"Ready for your main course?" The Waiter asks.

"Actually, I'm suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore." Shantell says as she gets up. "You can have the shit, Finn. I'll see you later." She grabs her coat and purse and walks out.

The waiter, unsure of what to do next, looks at Finn, who tells her it's okay. He'll take them, too. He smiles slightly over his small victory and lets out a loud sigh. He apologizes that a couple who eye him annoyingly.

 

 

Once he's eaten his lunch, Finn pays his check and heads out the door into his car.

But, before he can start the ignition, his passenger side door opens and Shantell takes a seat.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!!" Finn yells out in anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I just told you..."

"Relax!" Shantell says, holding her hands up in surrender. "Please calm down." Shantell exhales deeply. "I heard what you said. I know you don't wanna see me anymore. But, Finn... I can't help how I feel about you. It's been so long since I've had a man treat me the way that you do. I know I'm not right. I know that I can be a self-centered bitch. But, Finn, I'm getting help. I'm trying to make amends here! But, I just need you to get me a chance! I know that I can change. And I wanna make you happy. I just a little time to show you that I can do it. I mean, you just told me that you were sleeping with two different women and I'm still here. If that doesn't at least show how dedicated I am to you, I really don't know what will."

For the first time since seeing her in 4 years, Finn sees a side of Shantell that she has _never_ shown: vulnerability. He knows that she's more than likely insane, but some small part of him wants to believe that she's trying to change. He'd never be foolish enough to give her a second chance, but if by hearing her out will at least help her on her big transformation, he'll at least let her have that.

Finn sighs. "Okay." He says. "Okay. I'll come and meet up with you, _BUT_... it has to be when _I'm_ ready. All this following me, cornering me, threatening me, and staking out my place, that shit needs to stop _right now_!"

Shantell suddenly has hope shining in her eyes. "Okay! Okay, I'll stop."

"That doesn't mean that anything's going to come up it, but if I can at least help you turn your life around, I'm willing to do it." Finn promises.

Shantell sniffles. "Thank you so much, Finn! I promise that you won't regret it. I'll do whatever you ask, I promise."

That makes Finn cringe. Shantell's made him so many promises only to break them within moments. So, here... right off the bat, he knows he just made a big mistake. But, it's too late to correct it now.

"I'll be waiting for your call!" Shantell squeals. "Oh, this is so exciting!" Shantell goes to kiss Finn, but Finn holds her back.

"Whoa! Baby steps!" Finn says.

"Okay, that's... that's fair." Shantell opens the door and gets out. "I can change, Finn. I'll prove it to you. I can't wait to see you again!" Shantell closes the door and runs off.

Finn hangs his head down and shakes it. 'What have I done?'

 

 

Later on at Poe and Jess' place, (They decided to move in after all) they sit down with Finn, Rey, Maz, Karé, Rose, her boyfriend Surge, Snap, Kaydel, and Rose's sister, Paige, who's visiting her.

Finn and Maz tells everyone who Shantell Mortimer is and their history with her. Specifically why Finn is so hellbent on avoiding her at all costs. Once they finish their story, the room goes silent. All the air has evacuated from everybody's throats. Everyone is speechless! This kind of thing didn't happen in real life! It couldn't! And not to Finn, of all people, but as they say: Truth is stranger than fiction.

"Oh, my God!" Rose says. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Rose, it wasn't your fault." Finn says. "You don't know Shantell like me, Maz, and Rey do. It was an honest mistake."

"Still, I... I didn't know she was that damn crazy! It's pretty hard to believe!" Rose says.

"Yeah." Jess says. "She sounds pretty twisted."

"To put it mildly." Rey says.

"I need you all, especially you ladies... to keep an eye over you shoulders for her." Maz says. "If she even thinks that one of you is too close to Finn, she could target anyone of you and do God knows what to you. I don't wanna have to kill that bitch, so I just need you all to be safe. We're not telling you this to scare you. Just wanna you to know who it is we're all dealing with!"

Everyone nods in understanding and agreement.

"Now, Finn..." Maz turns to her younger brother. "You weren't actually serious when you told her you'd meet her, were you?"

"No, but knowing her, she's not gonna wait on me to call her first." Finn says.

"What are you gonna do?" Poe asks.

"What can I do?" Finn asks right back. "I'm going to have to set up some kind of meet sometime soon."

"You're not going without back up!" Sura says. "This woman is crazy, Finn! If she wants to stalk you, there's nothing that's gonna stop her from doing so."

"This is scary!" Everyone looks over at Kaydel. "I can't believe this is even real!"

"It is, honey!" Snap says. "And we should be prepared for anything." Snap gets to his feet. "Finn, I know some buddies who are private investigators. We were all on the force together before they went into business for themselves. I can make some calls and have them follow her. I'll even give you their names and numbers just in case they need to get in touch with you. Do you want me to call them? It's best not to take chances."

Finn nods. "Please do."

Snap is handed a notepad and writes down two names: Oddy Muva and Sura Javos. And their phone numbers. He hands the pad over to Finn and he tears out the sheet of paper, folds it up, and puts it in his pocket.

"Thanks so much for this, Snap." Finn says.

"Not a problem. I know this is terrifying, but it's always better safe than sorry." Snap says.

Rey's eyes are screwed closed as she suddenly feels a sickness washing over her.

"Agreed." Finn says.

Her cheeks blow out like she's about to throw up and she quickly covers her mouth.

Karé, who's a doctor, looks over at her. "Rey? Rey, are you okay?"

Everyone looks over at Rey, and Finn especially immediately grimaces as he sees the woman he loves suddenly getting sick. 'Love?' Did Finn just think that? 'Love?'...

...

...

...

Rey can't answer Karé, because she's about to hurl. She jumps to her feet and sprints to the bathroom.

...Yeah. Finn can't think straight right now. Too worry about Rey to even try and think. Yeah, he loves her. Even if he can't admit it to himself just yet, he does. He loves her more than anything in the world.

 

She slams the door behind her and empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Karé comes up right behind her, holding her hair back so she doesn't get any vomit in her hair.

Rey pants heavily after she finishes retching. "Thanks." Rey says. She flushes the toilet and rinses her mouth out in the sink.

"How are you feeling now?" Karé asks.

"Still lousy." Rey answers. "I haven't being feeling like myself in a while."

"What's been going on?" Karé asks.

"Well, for one thing, I always feel so tired. I don't know why. I've been getting plenty enough sleep. But, it's like I'm always dragging and not just in the morning. And I didn't start my period this month. I just figured it was stress. Y'know, with work and dealing with my brother Ben. I don't know. I just can't shake it."

Karé nods understandingly. "Do you know who the Father is?"

Rey turns and looks at Karé like she's looking at a ghost. "I'm sorry, what?!"

"Rey..." Karé rests a hand on her shoulder. "...You're pregnant." She whispers.

"No, I'm not." Rey swears, knocking Karé's hand away. 

"Sweetie... everything you just told me: the fatigue, you throwing up, and you missing your period, are just a few sighs of you being pregnant."

Rey begins to tear up. "No! No, it's just allergies or something. I'll get over it." Rey turns around, thinking it to herself that she can't be pregnant! She just can't be! She's still young. She has her whole life ahead of her. There's no way she should be pregnant! No way...

And then, like a hammer to her head, she remembers...

_"I want you to come in me!"_ That's what she told Finn. She was so upset about hearing Jess's story and reliving a painful memory, that she desperately wanted to feel something else. Something different. And when Finn came inside of her, she remembers how good it felt. Like Finn had given her something special that she could hold onto: A new memory she could keep whenever that other one reared it's ugly head.

And it happened again Rey decided they should have sex twice in one day. He climaxed in her again that night. It felt just as amazing as it did the first time.

And then reality just fell on her shoulders. That was over a month ago. 

Her eyes sting as tears begin to build up. Her vision blurs as they begin to stream down her cheeks.

"Rey..." Karé comes up behind her. "I know that this is a pretty scary, but I think you should take a pregnancy test. If you aren't pregnant, but still feel this way, then I'll help you. But, if you are, you don't have to worry. If you don't want anyone else to know, then I won't say anything. I can keep this between us. You don't have to do this alone. I'll be there for you, no matter what you decide."

Rey doesn't respond, at least not verbally. She just holds herself, closes her eyes and hangs her head. Nodding just slightly, indicating that she understands.

"At least, think about it." Karé asks. "The sooner you know, the better. Trust me."

Again, she doesn't speak. She just nods her head.

There's a knock on the door.

_"Rey?!"_ Finn calls out from behind the door.

Karé looks over at Rey before she answers her brother-in-law. "Yeah, it's okay, Finn! Don't worry!"

Rey wipes her face before she splashes some more water in her face from the sink.

Finn opens the door slightly to see Karé rubbing Rey's back as she dries her face with a towel.

"Are you feeling okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah." Rey says, her voice squeaking a bit. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better."

"You sure? 'Cause you look kinda tired."

"I'm _fine_ , Finn. I promise." Rey swears. She rests a hand on his shoulder and smiles. "Thanks for checking up on me, though."

"Sure. Of course." Finn says.

Rey squeezes his shoulder affectionally before she walks away from him.

Finn looks at Karé and she looks up at him for only a moment before she passes by him. Finn looks after her, the worried look on his face still visible.

 

 

It's just a regular day at work the next day as Finn goes about the workplace, still settling into his ne position. Poe and Snap are there for him if he needs anything, of course. But, Finn finds that he could of misses his old position. 

Not that he isn't enjoying this one, it was just easier to do the job and not be responsible for any of the big decisions that needs to be made. Having people that he needs to look out for turned out to be a never ending challenge. But, one he's been tackling just fine.

 

At the end of shift, after everyone has gone home, Finn seats in his office, filling out the last of the reports. His eyes are glued to the screen as he pecks away on his computer.

**< VVVRRRROOOOMMMM!!!!>**

The sound of a vacuum startles him, but he relaxes, knowing that the janitors were hard at work, cleaning up the place.

He returns his eyes to the screen, typing away from while over a couple of hours after quitting time.

He was so preoccupied, that he fails to notice someone coming into his office and covers his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" A female voice says.

"Goddammit." Finn removes the hands and turns around to see that it's none other than fucking Shantell, giggling as she looks down at him.

"Shantell, what the hell are you doin' here?!" Finn demands to know.

Shantell stops giggling and her face reveals a look like she's been hurt. She takes a seat on Finn's desk, so that she can lean in and look him dead in the eye. She sighs. "I came here to see you."

"I thought we agreed that you would wait for me to call you." Finn says.

"No, we did, but I... I'm sorry, Finn. I've been trying to get myself under control, but I can't stop myself." Shantell says.

"Stop what?" Finn asks.

"Thinking about you. Wanting you." Shantell says. "I needed to see you tonight. I hoped that we could have dinner..."

"I already have plans." Finn says.

"With who?" Shantell gets that possessive tone in her voice. "Essence?!"

"With Maz." Finn says sternly.

Shantell's eyes wide with fear.

"And you know that she hates it when I'm late." Finn says. "But, if you're really nice, maybe you could come with me." He knows that Shantell is scared shitless of Maz. And the thought of her sitting anywhere near her is like a criminal eating in the presence of a cop.

"Call her back and say you wanna cancel." Shantell says.

"What?!" Finn asks.

"Finn, why do you always have to bring your sister into this? Why don't you ever wanna be alone with me?" Shantell asks.

"Because we're not together." Finn says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But, I want us to be." Shantell pleads.

"That makes one of us." Finn says.

"Well, your sister doesn't matter to me." Shantell says.

"Well, she matters to me!" Finn shouts.

Shantell sighs as she shakes her head. "This was a mistake." She hops off of his desk. "Alright. I'm outta here."

"Goodbye." Finn says, watching her leave.

Shantell only gets as far as the door before she does a complete 180 and walks back over to Finn. She cups his face, trying to kiss him.

"Shantell!" Finn says, trying to get out of her clutches.

"I love you." Shantell says, trying to kiss him.

"Shantell, get off!" Finn demands.

"I love _you_." Shantell holds him by the back of his neck. Her touch is warm, but unwanted. She gropes his crotch and nuzzles his neck.

Finn tries to push her off of him, but she's not stopping until she gets what she wants: Him!

"I'm not leaving, Finn." Shantell promises. "Kiss me." She demands.

"No." Finn says.

"Why deny yourself, Finn?" Shantell asks. "You know you want this. Now, gimme a kiss." She repeats, massaging his privates.

"No, Shantell." Finn forcefully removes her hand from his crotch.

"Why not?" Shantell asks.

'Because I don't fucking love you, BITCH!' Is what he really wants to say. But, won't. Instead, he says, "Because I can't stand it when you break your promises to me. You said that you'd wait until I called you. You promised that you'd do as I asked."

"But, I want you." Shantell says.

"So, WAIT!!" Finn yells out. "Wait for me to call you next time!"

"Okay! Okay!" Shantell finally gets off of him. "I'll keep my distance. But, I want you to make this up to me, Finn. If you don't, I'll..." She stops when she hears a pair of boots stomping over to Finn's office.

"What's going on in here, Mr. Storm?!" The Security guard Tobias asks.

"Nothing. She was just leaving. Can you see to it she gets to her car alright?" Finn asks.

"Sure thing." Tobias says. "Right this way, Ma'am."

Shantell looks at Finn like she wants to slap him, but since there a guard there, she only frowns as she walks passed Tobias.

"Good night, Mr. Storm." Beckett says.

"Good night, Tobias." Finn says as he shuts down his computer. As soon as he's alone again in his office, Finn pulls out his cellphone and calls the number that Snap gave him last night.

_"Hello?"_ A female voice answers.

"Yes, hi! Is this 'Sura Javos'?" Finn asks.

_"Yes. Can I help you?"_ Sura asks.

"My name is Finn Storm and I was told that you were a private Investigator."

_"Oh, yes! Mr. Storm! We've actually been waiting for your call. Snap gave us the heads' up and had us to keep an ear out for you."_ Sura says.

"Oh, well, okay! Thanks so much!" Finn silently thanks Snap, too.

_"Where are you now?"_ Sura asks.

"I'm still at work. Now, I don't know if she's still here and I'm not sure where she's staying as of right now, but I've got a feeling she'll be waiting for me at my Apartment over at Bespin Heights. I can give the address if you need me to."

_"It'll be just fine, Mr. Storm."_ Sura says.  _"If you can get us that information, we can get started right away. Now, do you have anywhere else you can stay tonight?"_

"I do. My..." Finn starts to say his 'sister's place', but Sura cuts him off.

_"No, no. I don't need to know. Just wait there for a little while before you leave. There's a good chance that Ms. Mortimer may attempt to follow you over there."_

"Oh, trust me. She won't." Finn promises.

_"How do you know that, Sir?"_

"Because there's someone she knows where I'm going and Shantell wants nothing to do with them. Trust me, I'll be fine tonight." Fin says.

_"Well, alright. If you're sure. All the same, you should probably wait there until Oddy can get there and escort you to where you need to go."_

"Well, okay. I can do that." Finn says. "The Address is..."

_"We know. Like I said, We've been waiting for you. Oddy should be there any minute now. He'll driving a black 2011 Frontier."_

Finn's eyes indicate that he's both impressed by their professionalism and slightly surprised by this news.

 

 

As he walks towards his vehicle, he sees the Frontier facing him. Finn waves and the driver (That must be Oddy) Salutes him back.

 

 

It's a nervous drive to Maz's house. Finn keeps an eye on Oddy while also minding the traffic and keeping a watch out for any car that might be following him.

Everytime Shantell left Finn after pestering him, he's never seen the kind of car she drives. And that was done on purpose. If Finn doesn't know what kind of car she's driving, then he can't I.D. her nor can he get away from her.

Every car that follows him just keeps Finn on edge. It's almost like the whole world is out to get him. He knows that that's ridiculous. Shantell is just one person after all. But, still... she could be behind the wheel of any of those vehicles who just happen to be following the same road Finn was on. And not following him, per say.

Finn doesn't actually relax until he pulls up to Maz's drive way. He switches the car off and steps out. He keeps an eye on the road not wanting to see Shantell again tonight (Or ever again, honestly) He steps up to Maz's front door and knocks.

After a few seconds, the door swings open and Finn's Sister in law greets him.

"Hope I'm not too late." Finn says.

"Actually, you're just in time." Karé says. "We just pulled the corn beard out of the oven." 

"Awesome!" Finn pumps his fist before waving at Oddy, letting him know it was all good.

Oddy waves back and pulls out of the driveway and back down the street.

"Uncle Finn!" Finn looks back down to see his 6 year old niece, Asia, running up to him.

With a smile, Finn scoops her up and kisses her cheek. Asia giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Hey, Sweetie! How was school?" Finn asks as he carries her inside.

"It was good!" Asia answers as Karé closes the door behind them.

 

 

After dinner and Asia's been put to bed, Finn talks with both Maz and Karé about what happened earlier.

"Shantell showed again in my office a few hours ago." Finn says.

"What?"/"What?!" Karé and Maz say in unison.

"What was she doing there?" Maz asks.

"Trying to get me to take her to dinner." Finn answers. "And after I told her 'no', she tried to kiss me."

Maz exhales heavily. "HOO! I'm really gettin' sick and tired of that crazy bitch!"

Karé strokes her wife's arm. "Baby! Please, calm down." 

"It isn't right!" Maz argues. "I mean, she's stalking my Brother! That Goddamn, crazy-ass bitch is actually stalking my baby brother! And there's nothing we can do to stop it!" Maz scoffs. "Not legally, anyway."

"Maz, please don't say that." Karé pleads. "You can't settle everything with a fight. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Maz replies. "But, Damn! If it don't feel good to hit them right where it hurts."

Finn feels himself getting a little scared. He knows Maz is a fighter and if given one chance to beat Shantell into a bloody pulp and get away with it, she'd do it! "Okay, I'm starting to agree with Karé there! Maz, you've gotta calm down." Finn pleads.

"OKAY! Okay!" Maz exhales loudly. "I just don't want a repeat of last time. Finn, she drug you through a river of shit! You should be more pissed off than I am."

"Yeah, I am! But, what am I going to do, threaten her? Beat her down, maybe?" Finn questions.

"You could try and get a restraining order." Karé says.

Both Finn and Maz scoff. "That won't work! I tried that, but it didn't help!"/ "Shantell will find someway to get around that! She has before!"

"Okay, so what do we do?!" Karé asks, now she's getting frustrated.

"We need evidence. Something solid that would put her on the police's radar for once." Finn says.

"Hey, did you call Snap's friends?" Asks Maz.

"I did. They're on it right now. Which reminds me... Is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah!" Maz says automatically.

"Just for tonight." Finn promises.

"For as long as you need to!" Maz says. "It'd be better for both of us if Shantell has a hard time getting next to you." Maz says. And Finn agrees. "Good. I get you some was clothes and a towel. And while you clean up, I'll put on some clean sheets and pillows on your bed in the guest room. You did happen to bring an extra change of clothes, did you?"

"I didn't. But, I'll be sure to get up a little earlier in the morning and head home to change." Finn says.

"How do you know Shantell won't be there waiting for you?" Karé asks.

"Well, that something I'll find out when I get there. But, if she is, and I don't think I can handle it carefully, then I'll just head straight to work." Finn says.

"Okay." Karé says as Maz kisses her cheek and gets to her feet. She walks her wife leaves the room before addressing Finn again. "So, I've been asking Maz for a while where does she go after work now, but she won't give me a straight answer."

"What do you mean?" Finn asks. "When did she start doing that?"

"Ever since she saw Shantell outside your apartment Saturday." Karé says.

Finn's eyes widen with concern. "Has she been talking with a man named 'Sol Rivas'? Do you know?"

"Sol Rivas? You mean that Detective who invested Shantell for you? I think I remember her addressing him over the phone a couple of times, but thought nothing of it. Why, what is it?" Karé asks. "What is she doing?"

"I think she's..." Finn pauses upon seeing Maz return.

"Maz..." Finn says.

Karé turns to see her beloved standing in the doorway.

"Tell me you haven't been going to the gun range." Finn pleads.

"I've been going to the gun range." Maz says.

"Why?" Karé asks.

"What do you mean 'why?'?!" Maz asks.

"Why can't you just let the police handle it?" Karé starts to cry with worry.

"Because we can't trust the police." Maz says coldly. "Finn, you're all set in the bathroom. And I'll get you set up in the guest room, too. IF you give me a moment."

Finn knew that was 'Maz speak' for 'Get the fuck out of here and let me talk to my wife in private!' Finn gets to his feet and goes to get clean up.

 

 

Over at Rey's apartment, she paces back and forth in her kitchen. She appears to be worried about something. She rubs her arm nonstop and her eyes reveal that she's really on edge right now.

She stops right in front of the kitchen counter and eyes the self-pregnancy test sitting there that she bought from the drugstore on the way home that night.

Karé's words echo in her ears. It may not be what she thinks it is. She probably isn't pregnant. But, if she was, then Karé said she'd be there for her, no matter what she decides to do.

But, _what_ was she going to do? She wasn't thinking about having a baby this soon. And it never dawned on her that letting Finn come inside of her might being such results.

'Finn?' Rey thinks. 'Oh, my God! What am I going to tell Finn?!? Or should I?' Rey shakes her head. 'Calm down, drama queen! You don't even know if you're pregnant or not yet. 

So, that's it! She's made up her mind! She was gonna test to see if she was pregnant. She opens up the box and pulls out a test strip and heads to the bathroom.

 

 

After doing what needed to be done, Rey stares at the stick in anticipation. The tab would either turn pink for 'yes' or blue for 'no'. It's one of those fast acting tests, so she should know in a matter of minutes. Never did a few minutes feel like a few hours.

She needs to know. That's the bottom line. She needs to know if she's going to be someone's mother or not. It was driving her crazy! She knows she wants to know, but man! She already regrets making herself take the test.

'It could be nothing.' Rey thinks to herself. 'It could be nothing. It could just be allergies or maybe she was coming down with something. Since they were right in the middle of Autumn, the seasons were changing. That could be the reason she threw up. Please, let that be the reason she threw up!

After three minutes, Rey gets her answer.

The tab turns pink.

It's positive! She is, in fact, pregnant!

"Crap!" Rey says as she sink down to the floor. Her heart pounds so heavy, that she thinks it might just burst through her chest like an alien. Just like that, after 3 minutes, her whole world just turned upside down.

So, now what? What were her opinions?

1) She was NOT going to have an abortion, whether if it was legal or not.

2) Would she tell everyone now or wait until it started to show? Would she tell Finn that she was carrying his child? Or should she suggest that someone else...

No! Don't even finish that thought. Finn would be devastated if he thought she was sleeping with someone else. And it would crush her to know that she had betrayed him, even if only for a moment. She wouldn't do that to the man she loves.

'Love? Finn?' She questions herself. 'Yeah. She does. She does love Finn. She knows she has for a while. So, on top of wondering if she should tell Finn if she was pregnant, how would she tell him that she loves him? This would've been a bit easier if this had happened months ago.

But, with everyone, especially Finn, worried about that Goddamned Shantell...

Oh! This couldn't of happened at a worst time!

So, where was she? Oh, yeah!

3) Should she give the baby away once it's been born? No. 'Cause then she'd hate herself for abandoning a child. She lost her folks at a pretty young age, so she still remembers the good times before she and Ben were adopted. But, to never know your family? To have to wonder why they threw you away? Just gave you up? No matter the reason, any child in that situation will automatically feel unwanted. And she would NEVER do this to her baby.

'My Baby.' Rey thinks that maybe she's going crazy, but the more she says that, the more it starts to feel... pretty good. She's going to have a baby. Suddenly, it doesn't seem so scary right now.

So, what are her decisions? 

1) She's not aborting it!

2) She's gonna tell everyone before she starts to show. But, she was going to tell Karé first. Simply because she was a doctor and could, at least, get her some help. And then she would tell Finn. Not forcing on him. Not making him do anything that he didn't want to do. And certainly not making him solely responsible for her condition. She did force Finn to come inside of her. Finn tried to warn her, but she didn't listen! She'll take responsibility for that. 

But, if Finn wants to be there for the baby, and not her, she won't blame him. And she won't keep it from him. She hopes that he would. But, given that he was there for Shantell's son Jacen, knowing that it wasn't his. And how he is still apart of his life, Rey thinks that she doesn't have worry about that.

3) She's gonna keep the baby after it's born.

'Okay. So, some decisions have been made. Now, it's time to get to work!' Rey gets up off of the floor and goes back into her bedroom, grabbing her phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	2. Confessions and Taking Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey comes clean to Karé about how her sexual escapades with Finn lead to her getting pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two.

As Karé lies comfortably with her wife in her arms in bed, her phone on the night stand begins to buzz. The time is 10:06 P.M. and the Kun-Storm household is ready to pack it in for the night.

Karé looks forward to spending her nights with her beautiful wife and stepdaughter, but since she's a doctor, she's always ready to drop everything if it means someone needs help. and tonight will be no different.

The phone call is coming from Rey. Karé's eyes immediately goes searching for it, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. She reaches over, picking the phone up, looking at the caller I.D.

She throws back the covers and slides out of bed.

"Who is it?" Maz asks.

Karé, stopping a moment to remember her promise to Rey, says, "One of my patients." Karé hates having to lie to the life of her life, but since she is willing to help Rey, it's technically not a lie. _Technically_. And it wouldn't be right for her to just expose Rey's secret without her knowledge, her consent, or her presence.

Maz nods and Karé strolls out of the room, answering the phone. Maz stares at her retreating backside with an concerned expression.

 

 

"Hello?" Karé asks.

_"Hey, Karé."_ Rey says back, sounding pretty sad.

"Rey?" Karé asks, trying not to sound worried. She looks over her shoulder into her bedroom and attempts to whisper. "Is... everything okay?" 

_"Well, I just found out that I_ am _pregnant."_ Rey says.  _"And I don't really know what to expect or what I need to do about it."_

"Do you need me to come over?" Karé asks.

_"No. No, that won't be necessary. But, I do need to know what to expect when having a baby."_ Rey says.

"So, you are planning to have this baby?" Karé asks.

_"I am."_ Rey confirms.

"Do you um..." Karé really doesn't wanna sound rude, like she's condemning her or anything, but she would like to know who's responsible for it. "Do you... Do you know who the father is?"

_"I do. But, Karé?"_ Rey asks.  _"Before I tell you, I need you to not freak out and to keep this quiet."_

"Of course I will." Karé says. "Whatever you say stays between us."

_"You promise?"_ Rey asks.

"I've never had a problem keeping secrets, Rey. I promise." Karé swears.

_"You didn't promise to not freak out."_ Rey notes.

"Why would I freak out?" Karé asks.

Rey doesn't respond, and Karé notes her silence.

"Okay. Okay. Fair enough." Karé says. She may seem like a quiet and soft spoken person, but some things have been known to get her... "excitable" from time to time. So, this is why Rey is hounding her to please keep this under wraps. "I won't freak out. I'll make an extra effort not to, okay?"

_"That wasn't very convincing, Karé."_ Rey says.

"Look, I'm a doctor. It's not only a personal promise. It's a mandatory professionalism."

_"Okay."_ Rey says, sounding really unsure.  _"I guess I'll take that."_

"Good. So?" Karé urges on.

Rey clears her throat.  _"It's uh... It's Finn's."_

Karé stops in her traces. "WHAT?!?!?!" She quickly covers her mouth, knowing that she just woke up Asia, Finn, and probably half the neighborhood.

_"AWW! COME ON, KARE!!"_ Rey yells.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Karé says.

"The Hell's going on?!" Finn asks, running into the hallway.

"Sorry, sorry!" Karé says, gesturing for him to stay calm.

"Mama K, what's wrong?" Asia asks, walking up behind Finn.

"I'm sorry, baby. Sorry, Finn. I just... A patient of mine just told something that just caught me off guard. Everything's okay. I promise." Karé swears. She looks behind to see Maz coming out of their bedroom with her shoulders hunched. "I'm sorry, honey!" She holds her phone up and points at it. "It's work. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, while yelling out like that makes me worried." Maz says.

"My fault! Entirely my fault! But, it's okay. I promise, it is." Karé says, holding the phone to her car by her shoulder and caressing Maz's shoulders and arms. "Everyone go back to bed."

Finn, Maz, and Asia all have worrisome looks on their faces and they seem so unsure of what's happening, but they all do as Karé says, and head on back to bed.

"Rey? You still there?" Karé whispers.

_"Way to keep a secret, Big mouth."_ Rey teases.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Karé leaps in place, excitedly. She was one of the ones who pushed for Finn and Rey to get together and from the sounds of Rey telling her that she's carrying Finn's child is like a dream come true.

 

 

Karé steps into the garage and gets into her car, where she had the most privacy and could talk without Finn, Maz, or Asia even to overhear her. "Rey! How did this happen? When did you and Finn decided to get together?"

_"We're not... together."_ Rey says.  _"Not in the way you think."_

Karé deadpans. "Say what?"

_"We..."_ Rey sighs.  _"Look, we were just hanging out once and we had a moment and then one thing lead to another thing and another and another and another. next thing I know, I'm knocked up."_

"Okay." Karé says, trying to keep judgment out of her voice. "Do you two need counseling? Sex addiction is a very real thing."

_"It's not like that. It's... Look! Just trust me, okay? The feelings are there and I'll be sure to talking to Finn about it soon. But, right now, can we just stay on topic here?"_

"Yeah. Sure." Karé says confused. Karé then processes to inform Rey on what to be aware of as she begins her journey through pregnancy: Tender Breasts, peeing frequently, feelings of fatigue, nausea, Heighten sense of smell, missing periods, and unusual cravings. She always tell Rey to avoid consuming any beer, wine, or whisky for the next 9 months. Since there is no 'safe' amount of alcohol that any doctors can agree on, it's just better and safer for the baby if Rey just avoided it all together. And when Karé asked Rey why she wasn't on any birth control...

_"I was planning on switching from taking pills to getting a Nexplanon implant."_ Rey says. _"But, I ran out of my birth control pills months ago and was too busy with work and my brother to even get one. And since I was so used to taking my pills, when I was out, I always tried to remember to get more but always forgot. And since I could get birth control for free, I figured I had plenty of time to get more. Guess I was wrong."_

"Okay. So, how did this happen?" Asks Karé. "What possessed the two of you to have unprotected sex?"

_"Well, it started months ago."_ Rey says. _"Finn and I were playing a video game where we would have to take shots everytime one of us lost. It was a long night and a lot of drinking. By the end, we were both wasted and we were feeling pretty comfortable with each other. Then we suddenly started kissing and then... Well one thing lead to another. But, we were careful."_

"So, that was a one time thing?" Karé asks.

_"...Not quite."_ Rey says.  _"It went on for a while. We were just a couple of grown ups who were really close friends, who just happen to be  enjoy having sex in private. But, like I said before, we were careful. Until we weren't anymore."_

"Okay." Karé says. "I'm sure that these are stories you two would rather keep to yourselves, but..." She says sternly. "I need to know, Rey. Do you _really_ care about him?"

_"Of course I do!"_ Rey says in a heated tone.  _"He's my closest and oldest Friend."_

"I only ask because he's more than just my brother-in-law. I really do care about him. And with all this business with that Shantell woman, I just concerned for him... and for you."

_"I know."_ Rey says.  _"I know that this a crazy situation on top of an even crazier one. But, know one thing: I would never hurt Finn on purpose. He's the one man I trust with everything, especially with my future. And I love him with all of my heart."_

"Okay." Karé says, sounding convinced. "Okay. I can tell that you mean everything you just said. And I also know that Finn's lucky to have you in his life. Just... Just do my two favors, okay? Just be sure to tell him sooner than later. He deserves to know that he's going to be a Father and that the mother of his future child does, in fact, love him, just like you said you do. And second: take real good care of yourself. And not just for the baby's sake. You're too important to a lot of people. It's up to you how you wanna tell everyone, and I hope you will. We're all a family. We'll be here for you like we are for Finn. Will you do that for me?"

_"I Will. I'll do both. I promise."_ Rey exhales.

"Good." Karé says. "Be sure to give me a call if you need to. Good night."

_"Oh! Umm..."_ Rey calls out.

"Yeah?" Karé asks.

_"How is Finn?"_ Rey asks.

"Why don't _you_ call him and see? I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you." Karé suggests.

_"I'll get on that too. Thanks again, Karé."_

"You got it. Good night, Rey." Karé hangs up. She gets out of her car and heads back inside.

 

She walks in to see her wife lying under the covers, with her back to her. Karé smiles as she slides under the covers and wraps her arms around Maz.

Maz looks over her left shoulder as Karé rests her cheek on hers.

"Everything okay?" Asks Maz.

"Yeah. Yeah, it will be." Karé promises.

"Hey. I'm sorry, babe." Maz says.

Karé looks over at her in concern. "For what?"

"For being such a bitch before. I'm just worried about my brother."

Karé shushes her, letting her know that she understood and that is was okay. "It's okay. That's what we do for family. You've got nothing to be sorry about." Karé rests the side of her head on Maz's cheek. "It's actually pretty sweet to see the two of you ready to fight for one another. Makes me wish I had a brother or sister like that. Who loved me like you two do."

"Well, you have a wife who loves you like that. Who loves you, no matter what. You know that, don't you?" Maz asks.

"I do." Karé says. "I do. And I love you, too." She whispers.

Maz and Karé share a short kiss before Karé spoons Maz as she slowly drift off to sleep.

 

 

Rey sits on her sofa in her apartment, scrolling through all of her contacts.

She knows she wants to call Finn, but tell him what? That she's in love with him? That she wants to be with him? That she's pregnant?

NO! All of those things should to talked about face to face and in private. So, what else could she talk to him about? It's kind of late, but she knows that she'll be up all night, wondering just what to say.

"Fuck it!" She says, calling Finn. She's just make it up as she goes.

 

 

Finn is stirred awake by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He puts it up off of the floor and looks at the Calle I.D. with one eye opened. The name on his screen makes him look at it with both eyes open. A grin quickly spreading across his face. With all the craziness that is Shantell, it's nice to get to talk to Rey, the woman he really loves and is dying to be with.

He presses the 'answer' button and holds the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Finn."_ Rey says. _"How are you doing?"_

"Well..." Finn sits up on the couch so he's leaning his back against the armrest. "I can't go home because my psycho, crazy-as-hell ex-girlfriend knows where I live and is stalking me. That's how I'm doing." He chuckles.

_"Is there anything you need me to do?"_ Rey asks.

"No. No, I'll just... crash here at my Sister's place and I'll deal with whatever tomorrow." Finn says. "Thanks for asking, though."

_"Sure. Did you call Snap's Friends? Are they gonna watch out for her?"_ Asks Rey.

"I did. They are. They'll keep me updated to where she is and what she's doing. Hopefully, it helps me stay one step ahead of her, y'know?" Finn says.

_"Yeah. You think I could call them on my brother?"_ Rey asks.

Finn laughs boisterously.

Hearing him laugh like that makes Rey feel all warm inside and she's getting goosebumps from it, too. I likes the way Finn makes her feel.

"I'm sure they will. Somebody needs to keep Ben in check." Finn chuckles.

Things then go silent. Neither Rey and Finn knows quite what to say at this point, so they just sit where they are, listening as the other person breaths anxiously on their respectful lines.

"So, I guess I'll uhh... get some sleep then." Finn says. "Thanks for calling, Rey. It was good to hear from you."

_"Hey, Finn?"_ Rey asks.

"Yeah?" Finn asks.

_"Do you uhm... Do you have anywhere else to stay? Or are you just gonna crash as your sister's for a while?"_ Rey asks. 

"Uhh... No, I don't." Finn says. "And I don't wanna intrude on my Sister and her wife any longer than I have to. So, I'll probably check into a motel." Finn says. "Why?" He asks hesitantly.

_"Well, I was wondering..."_ Rey stops to collect her thoughts.  _"If you'd like, you could come over here and stay with me. Only IF you want to. It's not a big deal or anything. I totally understand if you don't. I just wanna help."_ She rambles.

"Would you be okay with that?" Finn asks.

_"Yeah, I would."_ Rey promises.

"Well, in that case, can I come over tonight?" Finn asks.

_"Tonight?!"_ Rey asks, not expecting that.  _"Well, I don't..."_ Rey thinks about it a moment. She knows that she needs to tell Finn the truth, and soon. But, not this soon! But, then she has a thought. 'He's dealing with enough right now. And dropping all of this in his lap right now may not be the best idea. He's in need of a friend. Maybe something else to take his mind off of somethings. And she'd be happy to do that for him. So, she quickly makes up her mind. _"Well, yeah. Yeah! Sure! Come on over!"_

"I'll just tell everyone good night and I'll be right over." Finn promises.

_"Okay."_ Rey says. _"Be sure to check the lintel of my door. I'll have a key for you waiting for you. So, when you get here, just let yourself in. I'll be waiting up for you."_

"I'll see you soon." Finn says with a smile.

_"Bye."_ Rey says quietly.

Finn hangs up the phone before getting up.

 

Rey drops the phone on her lap and bites her fingernails in thought. She looks around like she's worried about something and then hops to her feet. She walks back into her bedroom and goes digging in her drawers. 

 

 

At about 11:10 P.M., P.I. Javos arrives outside of Finn's Apartment, keeping an eye out for both her Partner, Muva, and possibly the crazy, bitch-queen herself, Shantell Mortimer.

She turns off her headlights and gets comfortable as she listens to the late night jazz music playing over the radio. It may seem cliché, but with her being a private Investigator with Jazz playing as a kind of background music, it really sets the mood in her mind: The Cool detectives hot on the trail of a killer (Stalker/Liar/Possible killer) and the parking lot is the perfect place for a stakeout.

Sura sinks down into her seat as a set of headlights come rolling right into the parking lot. From a brief glance, it would appear to be a female, possibly the target they were sent to locate, has arrived. But, she can't see from where she is, and she's not about to blow this whole thing on the first night.

The new car heads down the row of cars ahead of the one Sura was in, and parks to Sura's far right. Thank God that this parking lot was packed, otherwise, she's be sitting there, sticking out like a sore thumb.

The new car cuts it's headlights off, too.

'Where's Oddy?!' She thinks to herself. This may be the one that they were hired to follow, but she needs a second pair of eyes to be share. She needs her partner!

And, as if right on cue, here cue, Muva pulls up in the parking lot, making sure that if Shantell is actually here, not to let her see him. And if so, he doesn't accidently blow Sura's cover as well as his.

The occupant behind the wheel has yet to step out. Sura's eyes never drift off of the car. She wants to be sure before she starts taking pictures and recording for documentative purposes.

Sura flinches as her phone rings. She holds it up and sees that it's Oddy calling.

"Dammit, Oddy!" Sura says.

_"Is the girl here yet?"_ Oddy asks.

"...You scared me!" Sura continues.

_"Scared you? How?"_ Oddy asks.  _"I'm didn't even get in the car yet this time."_

"I thought I was busted for a half a second!" Sura lets out a deep exhales. "Did you get Storm to his Sister's okay?"

_"I sure did. And without incident."_ Oddy confirms.

"Okay, good." Sura says. "Now, to answer _your_ question, I'm not entirely sure just yet." Sura stops talking when she notices someone opening the driver side door (Female) and head upstairs.

"Hey. Hang back a minute, would ya, Odd? I wanna check this out myself." Sura says.

_"Go. Call back if you need to."_ Oddy says, hanging up.

Sura hangs up her phone and unbuckles her seatbelt.

 

She steps after the female about 30 feet behind her, again, not wanting to expose herself to her target.

 

She tails the woman into the Apartment lobby, waiting to see which floor she chooses. Not wanting to get any closer but knowing already which Apartment Finn lives in, she takes another elevator up after the female is on her way up.

 

Making it to the 4th floor, Sura steps off of the elevator heads straight over to where Finn's apartment was, but stops upon seeing someone already standing there, knocking.

The woman, confirmed by Sura to be Shantell Mortimer, waits impatiently for Finn to open the door, not knowing that Finn was nowhere near his place. She checks each of the doors, probably wondering if she has the right door. She goes back to Finn's apartment, knocking even harder and still looking around like a paranoid Schizophrenic.

Shantell sighs heavily as she pulls out her phone, calling him. "Pick up the phone!" Sura hears Shantell say in an angry voice. "Pick up, you MOTHERFUCKER!!!!"

She paces back and forth, looking around. It seems that she's desperate to see Finn, even stops in front of his door, looking like she wanted to break the door down.

Sighing loudly and angrily, Shantell punches the door before cursing Finn's name. She then starts back towards the elevator, and Sura quickly dives behind the door that leads into the stairwell. 

 

"Oddy?" Sura calls. "Keep an eye out. Shantell's on her way back down."

 

Oddy, holding the phone to his ear, looks up to see Shantell storming over to her car. He waits until she gets into her car before he starts his up.

 

 

Finn arrives at Rey's door and stops in front, rubbing his knuckles into the palm of her other hand. He looks around, like he's hoping that no one is watching. He's been on edge ever since he saw Shantell in his new office. And the drive over was every bit as nerve racking as the last one.

He reaches above the door, checking the lintel for a key.

Feeling it, he takes it and uses it to unlock the door. The key works!

 

He walks in to see Rey lying on her sofa, watching T.V. She's got a comforter wrapped around her and her eyes are glued to the screen.

Finn eyes her as he closes the door behind him. He then locks it up for the night.

Rey looks up over at him and smiles. "Hi, Peanut!"

"Hey, there, Peanut!" Finn says in response.

Rey leans up for a kiss and Finn graciously gives her one on the lips. 

She smiles. "I'm happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you, too." Finn says smiling. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"Not a problem." Rey promises. "Well, come on. Go ahead and get comfortable while I make us some tea. Okay?"

"Okay." Finn nods. 

Rey throws off the comforter, revealing her nightgown. Finn can't help but eye her up and down as she wiggles her way into the kitchen, getting ready to boil some water.

Finn removes his shirt, jeans, socks, and shoes and takes a seat on her living room chair.

She's been watching the lasts on the news: Everything surrounding the newest of the Supreme Court Justices and the debate of whether or not he should even be considered to be the Supreme Court to begin with. "You've been following this story?"

Rey looks at the screen from where she was in the kitchen. "Yeah. The amount of shit these men get away with just makes my stomach turn."

"Yeah. I realize that this was 30 years ago, but it was gonna come back up again at some point." Finn says. "No one should be able to get away with something like that, regardless of who they are."

"I know." Rey says. "It seems like those who work for the Government or run any 'respectable' businesses usually seem like they're always exempt." She sighs. "I don't know. Maybe if the powers that be ever went digging in all of our past lives and held us all under a microscope, we'd all be in very deep shit, too."

"Yeah, but only the select few would be in jail. Namely, those who aren't People of color." Finn says.

"No, Everybody will have to face some sort of consequences." Rey argues.

"Not all of them." Finn says. "For some people, they may never face any jail time for past sins."

"They all should." Rey says.

"Not all of them do, though." Finn says back. "Those who get away with shit just keeps getting away with it! No matter how many people suffer, lose their reputations, jobs, careers, even freedoms. Those handful will just keep doing whatever they want, no matter how many lives are destroyed!"

"We still talking about the same thing?" Rey asks, as she brings two cups over to the coffee table. Finn gets up, grabbing two coasters and putting them on the table. "Thank you."

Finn chuckles as he shakes his head. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be." Rey says, wrapping the comforter back around her. She takes a seat and looks over at Finn. Finn's staring at the floor, his mind clearly on all the damage Shantell has done. How she's gotten away with so much. That wasn't just a random outburst. Finn's talking about what he's heard and has been put through by this woman. "Hey." Rey whispers to Finn.

Finn doesn't respond nor does he look up.

"Hey!" Rey whispers a little louder.

Finn shuts his eyes close tight and then massages his eyelids with his thumb and index finger. He lets out an exhausted sigh. "What?"

"Come on." Rey says.

Finn looks up at her.

Rey then holds out one side of the comforter, inviting Finn to come over and wrap himself in it, too.

Finn eyes her for a moment before he snorts and lowers his head, shaking it again.

Rey waves her arm, gesturing for him to come on.

"Hmm." Finn gets out of the chair and grabs the edge of the comforter Rey was holding. He then sits next to her, wrapping himself into the comforter and wrapping his left arm around Rey. She wraps her right arm around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"It's okay." Rey says. "I know you're worried. But, it's gonna be alright. Shantell's not gonna be able to keep hiding behind the law everytime. Not with her history. And you won't have to deal with her alone this time. We are here for you." Rey nuzzles her nose into his left cheek. "I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. You know that, don't cha?"

Finn looks over at her and a confident smile lights up his face. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Rey says back. "And with P.I.s Muva and Javos on it, hopefully, they'll find something that'll nail her crazy ass to the wall for good. Now, in the mean time..." Rey leans over and grabs the cups of tea, handing one to Finn. "...Let's just relax for tonight. She didn't know where you are, so you can calm your nerves, kick back here with me, and relax."

She holds her teacup up and Finn clinks his cup with hers. They both take a sip.

"And no more back news for tonight." Rey says as she grabs the remote and starts flipping through channels on TV.

Finn cuddles closer to her and then pecks her on her cheek. Rey leans into Finn's handsome face, smiling.

 

 

Shantell arrives home late one night, pulling out a red duffle bag. She walks across the carport an onto the walkway up to her door. She fishes around her purse for her keys, grabbing them and unlocking the door.

 

Across the street, Oddy pulls up, taking photos of the house and car plates, _FINALLY_ Getting eyes on her and where she lives.

 

She walks in to see her boyfriend sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. She frowns upon seeing him as she closes the door behind her.

He looks up to see her and smiles. He's got a blackeye and a cut on his lower lip. His right cheek is bruised and a red spot along his jawline. He goes over to kiss her. "Hey, Babe. Long day?"

Shantell puts her hand in his face. "Yes, it was. What's for dinner?"

"Well, uhmmm..." Her boyfriend says. "I know that you didn't want any more Beef stew, so I thought I'd make you a pork roast instead."

"Oh, good." Shantell hands him the bag. "Put this in the bedroom, would ya?"

"Sure, babe." He says before doing so. "I didn't know what time you'd be in, so I thought I'd try cooking a little earlier."

"Been waiting long?" Shantell asks.

"Not too long. The roast's a little cold, but..."

"Oh, that's alright." Shantell says. "We got any cold beers?"

"Yeah. I'll get them." Her man says.

"Naw, I'm right here. I'll get 'em." Shantell says, going to the fridge and pulling out two beers.

She pops the tops off and shuts them down on their dinner table.

Her Boyfriend returns, sitting across from where she was standing. "Everything okay?" He asks.

Shantell looks at him like 'why are you asking?! Mind your own business!'

He looks down, not wanting to upset her. He seems to be watching his words. Meaning that he's been with her long enough to know that she had a very short and violent temper.

Shantell takes a seat. "It was alright. But, it would be so much better if my boss didn't stop trying to get in my pants every 5 minutes."

Her man looks back up, frowning slightly. "Is he still at it?"

"He's still at it." Shantell says. "Y'know, it's hard enough being one of the few female members of the First Order (a private security firm), but to have your own boss actually holding your future in the palm of his hand. Dangling it right in front of you, threating to ruin your career if you didn't just give up the goods."

"I've been filing complains, but you know how it is: 'A highly, educated man and a proud veteran who served the country faithfully for 25 years. They don't want to smear his name with unfounded allegations, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!' So, I'm just gonna have to do something different here."

"But, you love that job." He says.

"I know, but it's not worth working there as long as that asshole Cornick is in charge." Shantell frowns. "I can't keep having him drooling down my neck."

"But, you can't let this guy scare you off." The guy asks.

"What the fuck do you want me to do, Linus?!" Shantell demands to know. "There isn't much work out there for a U.S. Veteran, where I can use what I learned to help people back here at home!"

"So, why not find another way to get rid of Cornick!"  Linus says.

"How?" Shantell shrugs her shoulders.

"How about... We give him one more chance to back off. Threaten him with having enough evidence to put him away for a long time. And if he doesn't listen this time, we put his ass in the ground." Linus gives her a look like that he thinks is a tough glare, but really just comes off as an over-the-top angry/poop face.

Shantell looks at him like he's some crazy man she's never seen before. "Are you serious?" She asks.

"I am." Linus says.

"You're willing to threaten a highly regarded Army Vet and the man in charge of the First Order... With that dumbass shit that just slid out of your mouth?!" Shantell almost falls over, laughing at him. "You... You are so FULL OF SHIT!!" She begins to cry as she cackles her twisted little heart out. "And you were so serious, too! Like you would stand a chance against Cornick!"

"What?! I'm serious!! We could!" Linus says, pissed off. "I could do it! I just need some time with him alone!"

Shantell struggles to speak on account of her cackling so hard.

"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!!" Linus demands.

Shantell actually falls out of the chair, falling on her hands and knees.

Linus feels himself tearing up as his girlfriend of two years won't stop treating him so poorly. In the light, there's clear evidence of past injuries, possibly given to him by Shantell. But, why is he with her and why is he working so hard to protect her?

"Shantell, this guy's been harassing you and no one is doing anything to stop him." Linus says.

"OH!" Shantell takes a deep breath. "Hahahahahaha!!!!" She holds her hand up, gesturing for Linus to give her a minute while she recomposes herself. "No, I... I... I get it. You wanna protect my honor and all that. And I think it's so cute that you actually think that you're tough enough to handle an Alpha Male like Cornick, but the truth of the matter is, He'd break you into a hundred pieces and uses your splintered pride as a toothpick."

She picks herself up, actually feeling much better than she did when she got home. Getting dismissed by Finn four times really made her so mad, she was ready to beat Linus senseless again, but since he's made her laugh so hard, she's over it. "WHEW!" She stretches. "I needed that! Thanks, babe!"

"Shantell..." Linus says.

Shantell takes a seat at the table again.

"Shantell, this is serious." Linus says.

"Don't worry so much. I'll deal with him when it's time to deal with him. I don't need you going out and getting yourself killed on my account. So, just stay focused on doing your job, keep your hands to yourself, and let's not talk about this again. Clear?"

"Shantell..." Linus starts.

"CLEAR?!" Shantell asks again.

"Clear." Linus says.

"Good. Now, go on and have a seat and let me eat in peace. It's been a long day and tonight's almost over."

Linus, saddened by this, does take a seat and stares down at his plate. Shantell pops the top off of her beer and takes a swig. She then grabs her knife and fork, digs into her dinner. 

She looks up at Linus as she stuffs her face, her eyes showing no concern for him whatsoever. She then turns her attention back to her food.

 

 

Noticing the time, Rey looks down at Finn, who's lying fast asleep in her lap. He looks so peacefully that she hates to wake him up, but they've both got busy days ahead of them. And she'd rather he not sleep on her couch. Not tonight. Never again after tonight.

She gently strokes Finn's right cheek, adoring this man so much. A small smile appears on her lips, and she leans down, kissing him. She then nudges his shoulder softly, waking him up.

He looks up at her.

"It's late. Let's go to bed." Rey says.

Finn sleepily nods his head and sits up straight, wiping his face. He grunts, remembering that he still has her key. He digs into his pocket. "I was meaning to give this back to you." He hands it over to her. 

Rey looks over at it, but doesn't take it.

Finn waves it, gesturing for her to take it. "Here you go."

Rey reaches up, not to take the key, but instead slips it into Finn's hand and makes him ball it up into a fist.

Finn looks at Rey, confused.

"I want you to hang on to it." Rey says, looking him in the eye. 

"Rey, I..." 

"Y'know, we..." Rey swallows nervously. "We never talked about what this is between us. We sleep over at each other's places. We leave clothes and other stuff with each other. We kiss each other on the lips with no hesitation and no problem. But, we've never actually talked about what we were."

Finn shifts in his seat, facing her. "And what is this, Rey?"

Rey faces him. "I don't know how much longer Snap's friends are gonna need, but as long as Shantell's on the lookout for you, you can stay here. If you can make it home and pack a couple of bags, you can come straight here after work."

Finn's eyes widen and turn a shade of red as Rey tells him this.

"Shantell has no idea where I live, and with the P.I.s keeping you up-to-date with her whereabouts, you'll be able to come and go as you need to. You won't have to worry about her finding you here. You'll be safe here with me. I'm..." Rey looks down for a moment, not believing that she's about to say this. But, after a moment, she looks back up, right into Finn's eyes and says, "I'm... asking you to come stay with me. I'm tired of living here by myself, Finn. And I want you to be with me." Rey feels her own eyes prickle with tears. "Will you stay with me?"

"Rey. Are you saying..." Finn's heart begins to pound. "Are you... telling me that...?"

Rey smiles faintly and nods, kissing his lips. She cups his face and stares so lovingly into his eyes. "I'm in love with you, Finn."

Finn's breath hikes. He looks like he's about to cry right then and there too.

"I've known you for so long, and this... this thing between us... it feels right. It feels good. It feels so good, knowing that I can trust you..." She kisses him on his forehead. "...And that you make me feel so safe."

Finn is speechless.

"What? No jokes? No witty repartee? Nothing?" Rey asks.

Finn immediately frames Rey's face and pulls her into a kiss.

Now, they've kissed before: From passionate lust to a unspoken, loving Smooch. But, this one... This one feels like a confession. Like Finn feels the exact same way that Rey does. It's not one where Finn's staking his claim on her. But, rather, it's one where he's pouring every ounce of love and adoration into this.

Finn pulls back.

Rey gasps happily and she then opens her eyes to see Finn as his tears begin to fall. "I love you too, Rey. And I wanna be with you, too!"

Rey is so happy right now, she could hyperventilate. "Oh! I love you so much, Finn!!" She says gleefully as she pulls Finn back in for another kiss.

This is it! Their beginning! Their endgame! There's no more turning back from this! Their feelings for each other have been revealed and now they have officially become a couple. It's no longer about having mind blowing sex. Or them just being 'Friends with Benefits'! It's about them moving into the next stage of their lives...

Together!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts.


	3. Stay With Me. It's Where you Belong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey make love and start their new live as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Finn and Rey Smut.
> 
> No mentions of Shantell here whatsoever!
> 
> Chapter 4 has also been posted!
> 
> Please enjoy! (:

Finn and Rey are lost in the sensation of feeling each other's lips and the warmth of each other's bodies. Rey throws her leg over Finn's lap in order for her to deepen the kiss. The noises of their lips smacking and them moaning into one another's mouths only increase the need for them to continue this naked in Rey's bedroom.

Finn caresses Rey's chest, and although she's wearing a shirt and a bra, she can still feel the tender caress of his touch as though she wasn't wearing anything.

Finn's kissing drift away from her lips and down to her neck. Rey holds him close, gasping as Finn licks and kisses her.

Rey wants him. She needs him. She wants to give her all to him. She's been crazy about him for a long time, and now that they've both declared their love for one another, she intends to make him hers.

"Finn..." Rey gasps. "...Let's go to bed. Come on." Rey gets off of his lap, holding onto his arms. "Come on. I can't wait any longer!" She whines with an undeniable want.

Finn gets up and immediately goes back to detailing her neck again with his tongue. Rey backs into a wall, but she's not letting Finn go until she gets to show him exactly just how much he means to her.

They strip out of their clothes as they head for Rey's bedroom. There's a trial of clothes leading from the living room sofa to the bedroom door. 

They are so hungry for each other, that they don't even bother to open their eyes as they fling each other's clothing all over the room. All they know is... All they care about is getting to express their love physically for the first time. It's not about lust this time around. It's about being able to touch, taste, kiss, and hold one another on this cold Monday night.

Rey pushes Finn onto the bed and straddles his hip. She attacks his mouth again, loving just that she gets to call him her man from now on. Their kissing noises just echo throughout the entire apartment! Their moaning grows even louder! Usually, they're more conscious with their volume during sex, not wanting the neighbors hear them as they fucked!

For so long, they've had to hide their sexual escapades from friends and neighbors! And now, they don't care who knows it! But, this time, it's different! There's no more holding back! No more of them lying to themselves! No more using lust as an excuse to have sex. They were in love! And they were going to enjoy their first night together as a couple. If the neighbors don't like it, they can feel free to call the police. Because, it's going down tonight! If not, they can enjoy the broadcast! Because Rey loves it when Finn goes so deep, it makes her scream! Finn's even joked that half of his neighbors have never actually met him, but they all knew his name now! 

So, she's made it up in her mind that she's gonna get loud and she's gonna make Finn scream her name out, so everyone'll know that whoever Finn is, he knows what he's doing!

Rey sits up straight so she can let her hair down and take off her bra. Upon seeing her breasts, Finn immediately sits up, wrapping his lips around her right nipple. licking and sucking. Rey wraps her arms around the back of his neck, holding him close, moaning as her new boyfriend sucks on her titties. Her panties pool with liquid heat. She kisses his forehead as she grinds his lap uncontrollably. She moans encouragingly as Finn grabs her ass, squeezing it as he runs his tongue all over both of her nipples.

Rey throws her head back, moaning into the ceiling as Finn plants kisses all over her chest and neck. She runs her fingers through his hair, loving him so much!

Finn cups her face and pulls her in for another kiss, but Rey only pecks his lips before she pushes him back down onto the bed. She then turns her attention down to Finn's chest and starts kissing his chest. She runs her tongue down and up his abs and she tongues and kisses his hardened nipples. She then works her way down further, kissing his abs. She yanks off his drawers and wraps her lips around his hard dick!

Finn holds her head down as he slams the back of his own head down onto the bed. His moans sound like growls as Rey sucks him off. Getting a tight grip on him, Rey strokes him as she kisses the top of his length and slides her tongue down the underside of it to his balls. She fondles him, knowing that he loves it when she pays special attention to his balls as she pleasures him orally.

She looks up at him, licking the head of his harden length and slipping it back into her mouth. As she slowly begins to realize that Finn's body was all hers now, she _really_ begins to admire the hard work and time he's put into molding his body into a work of art. She slides her hands over his thighs and up to his chest, feeling goosebumps under her finger tips.

Finn looks back down at her and they both smile at each other, so entranced by each other.

Rey lets the head of Finn's penis pop out of her mouth as she leans in closer, kissing his lips. Finn moans, causing her to shiver in excitement as goosebumps appear on _her_ arms and a chill runs down her spine. He licks her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. Rey is more than willing as she skims her tongue over his and they dance their familiar tango.

The kiss ends and Rey strokes Finn's cheek. "So soft." She whispers to him. "I love your lips." She kisses him again. Finn slides his hands down her back as they are still lip locked with each other. Rey shives again, loving her man's warm, strong hands as they reach down, grabbing her lovely ass. Finn caresses her bum before squeezing her cheeks.

Finn ends the kiss as he rubs her ass and Rey buries her face into his chest, kissing him over and over.

"Look at my baby's ass right there." Finn mutters to himself. He slaps it and Rey reacts by gasping in surprise. Finn smiles as he does it again and Rey giggles in respond this time. He slaps it one more time before turning his attention back to her. He frames her face as he comes back down for another round of smooching.

They kiss with Finn hovering over Rey as Rey rests on her knees down on the floor. Their eyes are closed tight as their tongues vie for domination. The kiss soon turns into a tongue wrestle as neither Finn nor Rey can get enough of the other's taste.

If they could, they would kiss all night, but now as their lips begin to burn and breathing becomes a priority they pull back from the kiss, but not too far back. Finn rests his forehead on Rey and Rey nuzzles Finn's nose. He can't help but smile.

"Finn, you're so perfect." Rey whispers as she pushes him back onto the bed, straddling his hips again. "I just wanna feel you next to me." She slowly rubs her cunt over his now very hard dick, loving the look on his face as she teases him.

Finn inhales deeply and slowly lets it out.

Rey grins at him before she leans her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. She then lies down on top of Finn, resting her cheek on his chest.

"Tired?" Finn asks, his voice hinting at a slight disappointed as he thinks she wants to sleep rather than... y'know.

"Nuh-uh!" Rey says. "Just love the way that big dick feels on me." Rey brushes his cheek with her finger tips. 

"Not ready for this to end?" Finn asks again, in excitement this time.

"Naw, daddy. I need to fuck me." Rey says. Finn smiles. This is the first time she's ever called him 'daddy'. He never thought about her calling him that, but now that she has, he hopes that this isn't the last time she calls him that.

Finn tilts her head up by her chin and kisses her. Rey smiles as she kisses him back.

Finn pecks her lips over and over again. "You're perfect. Do you know that? You're everything I want."

"Oh! I love it when you do that." Finn mutters. He moans in delight. "Put me inside you." Finn reaches between their legs and goes to insert himself into Rey, but Rey stops him. Finn looks up at her. "Why?"

"I'm not ready for it yet." Rey says.

Finn groans in frustration. "Rey... Come on." He begs.

Rey smiles, biting her lip. She then shakes her head. "Uh-uh." She feels herself getting so wet as she gets Finn to beg to make love to her.

Finn tries grabbing her hips in a desperate plea to stop her, but she isn't stopping. She's enjoying this a bit too much for Finn's liking right now. "Please?" 

She shakes her head 'no' again. "Mm-mmm. This is my show now. You can't just have whatever you want anymore. Besides, you can't get something from nothing."

Finn sighs, trying to fight to keep the pleasure off of his face. "You love being in charge, don't you?"

Rey smiles as she caresses his cheek. "Oh, yeah. I love teasing you like this." She picks up the pace as she grinds her sex over the underside of his length. "I love the feel of your dick."

Finn grunts.

"My dick?" Rey asks.

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn grunts through his teeth.

"Hmm? Whose is it?" Rey asks silently.

"It's yours, baby." Finn confirms. "It's all yours."

Rey gently grabs the back of Finn's head, kissing him as she slowly slows her grind. Finn grabs onto her ass again as she nuzzles and bites Finn's shoulder and neck.

Finn's breathing hikes. "What do you want me to do?" He asks.

Rey licks his neck before she answers, "Put your tongue in my pussy." She whispers as she goes back to licking it.

"Suck my dick while I'm at it?" Finn asks.

Rey snickers. "Yeah." She kisses his neck before getting up and turning around. Her knees fall on opposite sides of Finn head as he grabs her ass again, running his tongue over her clit.

Rey gasps in delight as she goes back down on her lover. Rey strokes him as she sucks him and Finn's lips and tongue do their thing as Finn delights in pleasuring Rey.

Rey moans gratefully as she once again sucks the tip of his penis. "MMM!"  **< POP!!> **Finn's dick pops out of her mouth as Rey pushes herself up. "OOOoooh!" She giggles as she moans. "OOOH! OH, SHIT!" She then begins to fuck his face. 

It's well over midnight, and Rey's neighbors could all be fast asleep or wide awake, thanks to them. But neither Finn nor Rey care. They are so hellbent on making their first night as a couple as memorable as they can.

Rey closes her eyes tightly, feeling herself rapidly approaching her climax. She rapidly wiggles her hips over Finn's head, loving the way his tongue feels in her pussy. She groans as she bites her lip.

"Finn, you're gonna make me cum." Rey says. "You're gonna make me cum. OH, my God! Oh, my God!" Rey grinds his face harder and faster. "Stick out your tongue!" Rey orders. "OH! OH! YES!!" Rey gasps as she's reached the edge. "Don't stop, Babe! Don't you fucking stop! OH, my fuck..." Rey comes all over Finn's face. Rey gasps happily as her organism washes over her.

 

Before too long, Rey's turned back around and has gone back to kissing her lover, tasting her own sweetness on her tongue. Finn is just beyond words in Rey's mind. He's an amazing guy! A great friend! And the perfect lover! All the mistakes that Rey has made. All the things that she had gone through. Finn's been by her side through all of it. And now that they were taking the next step in their relationship, she gets to finally show him just how much she appreciates and loves him.

"Finn?" Rey asks, leaning back down for a prolonged kiss. She sits back up straight. "I want you inside of me."

"Yeah?" Finn asks.

"Yeah."  Rey nuzzles the other side of Finn's neck. "I can't take it anymore, baby." Finn whispers something to Rey and she smiles, nodding her head. "Yeah. I want you do whatever you want to me." Rey kisses him again. "Come on, daddy." Rey pecks his lips again. "Let's make love." She pecks his lips again. 

Finn grabs his dick and slides into Rey and she pushes herself up and slides down on it. She takes a deep breath and exhales deeply. It's been a while since they made love last, but feeling himself inside of her again fits perfectly.

Rey begins to ride him without even thinking to. Finn groans as Rey thrusts her hips over his. She slides her hands over his chest and grabs his shoulders, moaning loudly and in pure bliss.

Finn reaches up, caressing her breasts. Rey looks down into Finn's eyes, her own eyes are just reflecting so much love for her. She rubs her palms over his knuckles as she gets lost in his eyes. 

They both confesses so much to each other, though not with words. With their glances and gestures. When they were still Friends with Benefits, all the touching, kissing, and caressing was all centered around lust. Satisfying their own desires, but making the other person feel good was just a bonus. Now, it's all because they can't help it. They love one another's touch and one another's bodies so much.

As Finn's hand goes up and cups Rey's left cheek, Rey holds it there, leaning into his palm. Her eyes never leaves his. And her other hand keeping Finn's left hand on her breast. Finn then feels up on both of her titties, making Rey smile as she interlocks her fingers behind his.

"OH!" Finn moans. "Give it to me, babe." His eyes start rolling as he feels Rey gripping his dick as she rides the night away. Finn scooches down, picking Rey up by her hips. He then thrusts inside of her, and Rey's eyes widen as Finn is now hitting her spot. Rey is just lost in rapture. She and Finn knows each other's bodies so well that that they don't even have to think about how to please one another. They just know to do it.

"Oh, God! FINN!! You're hitting my spot, babe! OH, it feels so good! No, don't stop! Yeah! Yeah! Aww, Honey!" Rey shouts.

Finn growls lowly, exciting Rey even more. She feels herself getting even wetter by just the sound of Finn's voice.

Rey repositions where she gets on her feet as she slides up and down Finn's shaft. Finn rests his hands on Rey's thighs, massaging them as she rides him.

Rey grabs and squeezes Finn's pecs as she leans lower towards his face, looking him right in the eyes. "That feels _so_ good." She whispers.

"That feel good to you, baby?" Finn asks.

"It's feel so good." Rey looks down in between, seeing Finn's length slide in and out of her. "Like this was meant to be." Rey giggles as she then rocks her hips back and forth, causing Finn to groan out loud as Rey continues to have her way with him.

_"Hey!! Keep it down over there!"_ Rey's pissed next-door neighbor shouts, while pounding on the wall. Finn and Rey look up at the wall simultaneously. _"Some of us has to go to work early tomorrow! Knock that shit off, GODDAMMIT!!!"_  

"Sorry!" Rey shouts back. She then rolls her eyes and looks down at Finn. "Not sorry." She mouths 'That guy's a real bastard. Get as loud as you want.'

Rey has no love for the guy who was shouting. As Rey has told Finn in the past, her neighbor (Nicknamed 'Nines') has been trying to get in her pants ever since he moved in, 2 months before she and Finn became F.W.B.s. He's not shy about hitting on other women, even those that were taken and quickly gained a reputation of being a womanizing, no-common-sense having, no space respecting, or 'no fucks giving' prick. Now, of all the women who live here, Rey was the only one he wouldn't leave alone. He even made his way into her apartment once, getting naked and lying under her covers, like he was about to get some. He refused to leave her apartment unless Rey gave it up and ultimately, she's had to call the police to coax the bastard into leaving. The whole reason he's pissed off is because he's known that Finn and Rey have been sleeping together for months. Banging behind the wall in his living room and it drives him nuts. He couldn't get Rey. But, Finn could and he doesn't like it. The whole 'working early tomorrow' thing was just a show. He actually works from home online. Doing what, Rey didn't care to pay attention. 

Finn chuckles as Rey drops back down to her knees. Finn then rolls them where he's on top and Rey is underneath him, her legs spread out wide. His dick still inside of her, he never breaks rhythm. 

Finn braces himself by grabbing her bed's headboard and begins to bang the wall. "AWW! YEAH!"

"GET IT, BABY!!" Rey screams.

"AH, YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!" Finn groans.

"YEAH!" Rey pushes the hair out of her face.

Nines continues to pound the wall and Finn snickers.

"He is really not liking this at all, is he?" Rey asks.

"Obviously, he isn't. I guess that wall is the only thing he'll be pounding tonight." Finn jokes.

Rey bursts into a fit of laughter. Before she starts moaning again louder and louder.

_"AWW! FUCK YOU BOTH!!"_ _Nines says as he hits the wall once more before stopping entirely._

"What do you think we're doing, Motherfucker?!" Finn says, as Rey covers her mouth laughing/moaning as Finn drills her deeply. Rey then grabs him behind the back of his neck, hanging on for dear life.

Finn keeps down for a kiss, and Rey obliges him, holding him down with both arms behind his head. Her ankles lock behind Finn, not wanting him to stop or move as Rey can't get enough of him.

"Peanut. I love you." Rey says.

"I love you, too, Peanut." Finn says back immediately.

She pecks his lips. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything." Finn swears.

"Will you stroke it for me?" Rey asks. "I wanna see you do it."

Finn then slides himself out and leans back until he falls on his back. He then begins to jerk himself off. Rey, wanting to get a better view, gets up on her knees and watches him.

Finn moans and Rey licks her lips. She's loving the way Finn looks as he beats it.

"Oh, yeah." Rey whispers, her breathing gets heavy as she gets more and more excited. "Keep doing that, Finn. It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful."

Finn grunts.

Rey, like a moth to flame, is slowly being drawn closer and closer to his length. They've been at this for some time now, and Rey knows that Finn's gotta be getting close to erupting. So is she.

She then grabs his dick and puts in back in her mouth.

Finn grins as his lover goes back down on his knob.

Rey, sensing his smile, looks up at him. "You're mine. You know that, right?"

"Yeah? You want me, baby?" Finn asks.

"I want you." Rey says, kissing his dick. "You're mine, Finn."

Finn cups her face and pulls her up for a kiss. Rey runs her finger tips over Finn's cheek as they once again find themselves kissing.

Finn rolls them over again, straddling Rey's hips as he deepens the kiss. Rey cups Finn's cheek as she strokes him off with her left hand.

They both moan in pleasure and delight.

"Finn?" Rey asks. "You know what I know you to do?"

"What, babe?" Finn pecks her lips. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me from behind and use me to make yourself come. And when you do, come on my ass. I love the way it feels on me. Will you come on my ass? Will you do that for me?" Rey asks, whispering as she stroke his cheek and his dick.

"Okay." Finn mutters back. "Whatever you want."

Thank you, babe." Rey pecks his lips. "But, after tonight, don't ever pull out of me anymore, okay, Finn? I want you to come in me everytime from next time on."

Rey pushes Finn from of her so she can turn around and have Finn take her from the back.

Finn holds her hip as he puts it back inside of her. Finn rocks his hips against her ass, one hand still on her hip and the other on her shoulder.

Rey grabs the sheets as Finn plows in and out of her. She breaths heavily as she takes all of Finn into her sweet center.

Their first night actually making love has been both a fun time and a great way to express how they feel about one another physically. And having Finn pounding her like this, having chose to give herself so completely to Finn, is something she doesn't regret. Not one bit. Because she knows she can trust Finn not to use her. Not to abuse her. She knows that she's feeling exactly what Finn is making her feel: Loved, wanted, appreciated, desired, and hungered for. And it's all so wonderful!

"Harder, Honey!" Rey says. Finn goes harder. "Oh! Oh, that's it! Oh, give it to me! OHH! Give it to me!"

Finn grunts loudly as he fucks her into her second organism of that night.

"Oh, my, God! Baby, you fuck so good!" Rey says.

Finn smiles as he watches the muscles over her lovely Ivory skin flex and contract. He slides his tongue up her back, making Rey shiver. The taste of her sweat makes him lick his lips. She tastes so good!

"Finn! Baby, I love you! I love you so fucking much!" Rey swears.

"I love you, too, Rey." Finn says.

"OH, that's so nice!" Rey says. One more deep thrust causes her to groan and slam her head down onto the bed, causing her to rise her ass further up into the air. "Oh, God!" She looks up at Finn as he resumes his rhythm. Rey, thinking that Finn isn't going fast enough, pushes herself upward and rocks her hips against his dick.

Finn howls, burying his face in his hands. Stunned by just how good Rey feels right now.

"I'll fuck you back." Rey says through her teeth. "I wanna fuck you back." Rey bites her lip as she shakes her ass up and down harder and harder on Finn's length.

Finn's moaning/breathing raises with every thrust as he moans out loudly and long with every deep exhale. He then grabs her hips and pounds her deep and hard. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" He says. "I'm gonna cum! I gonna _cum_!"

"Do it, Daddy! Come all over my ass!" Rey demands.

"OHH! _OHHH_! WHEW!! WHEWWW!!!" Finn's eyes roll as he gets closer and closer to the edge. He's on the verge of a climax, one he's never had, not once since he's been having sex. And certainly one he's never had with Rey...

...Until just now! Finn pulls out and jerks himself off, coming all over Rey's ass.

Rey giggles/growls as she shakes her amazing ass, coaxing Finn into coming harder. "Yeah, all over my ass!"

"AHH!"

"Oh, YEAH!! COME ALL OVER MY FUCKING ASS!" Rey yells. "I want it. I want it." She says lowly.

"ARGH!!" He empties himself all over her. "Fuck! OH! Argh! OHH!" 

That was the best organism he's ever had! No doubt about it! Rey's the one! No one else will ever make him feel this way: Euphoric, satisfied, and needed.

Rey collapses back onto the bed, completely spent. Finn falls on top of her. Rey tilts her head over her left shoulder, kissing her lover with some much love and gratitude.

"That was amazing." Finn says, catching his breath.

"It was perfect." Rey corrects. "It felt..."

Finn slows his breath, waiting for Rey to finish her statement. But, she doesn't. He looks back down at her. "It felt like what?"

Rey looks back up at Finn. He can't see her face too clearly, thanks to the darkness. So, he misses the tears running down her face.

"It felt like what, Rey?"

Rey smiles. "It felt like... love."

Finn smiles as he kisses her again. "Oh, we made a mess of the bed."

"It's okay." Rey promises. "This was worth it." 

"Still, I'll get a towel and clean this up." Finn gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Rey rolls over to her right side and holds her head up on her palm, watching Finn shine in his afterglow, watching as his lovely ass sways from side to side as he heads to the bathroom. She smiles, thinking about how that's all hers now. Finn... is hers now!

Finn turns on the light in the bedroom and finds a washcloth. He runs it under the sink and turns on the hot water.

"Hmm. I'm so glad you came over tonight." Rey says.

"Hmm?" Finn asks.

"I said 'I'm so glad you came over tonight'."

"I am, too." Finn says, turning the facet off. He comes back into the bedroom, keeping the bathroom light on. "I think tonight was just what I needed. Something new to focus on and not that _other_ shit."

Finn wipes his come off of Rey's ass.

"So, now that we are official. We are official, are we?" Rey asks, just making sure.

"Yes!" Finn says with a grin. "We are!"

"Okay. Well, now that we're officially together... When and how are we gonna tell everyone?"

"Well, I think I'd be better if we could tell everyone all at once. So, maybe over dinner?" Finn shrugs.

"Where? At our favorite place or at someone's place?" Rey asks.

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Finn says. "All I can think about is how we're going to let them know."

Rey's eyes never lefts Finn's body.

Finn, as he finishes up, sees her emerald colored eyes staring up at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing." Rey shrugs. "It's just that I just made love to a god among men and I'm just appreciating how beautiful he is after I made him unwind."

"Me? Beautiful?" Finn chuckles.

"Yes! You!" Rey lets her hand fall as she rests herself on her left side. "You're one in a million, Finn. And I'm so happy to call you mine now. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Finn puts the wet wash cloth back into the bathroom and turns out the lights. He then returns to bed, dropping like a ton of bricks. 

Rey immediately rolls over and wraps an arm around his waist. She rests her head on his chest, kissing him on the neck. She then slides a leg in between his. She sighs in contentment. "I know this may sound a little cheesy. But, this feels so right. I love this. And I wish I had told you how I felt earlier before Sh..."

"PLEASE!" Finn shouts out. "...Don't say her name. Tonight was poetic. She doe not need to ruin this moment."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Rey says in surrender. "speaking of which, do you know where she is now?"

"Umm... Let me check my phone." Finn leans over the side of the bed, draping over Rey. Rey interlocks her fingers and lays them under her head. She looks over at his ass and smiles. She can't help herself. She reaches over and grabs it. She squeezes it and caresses it. She then spanks it.

Finn, phone in hand, gets back in bed, lying back next to Rey. He notices three missed calls, all from the 'she-devil' and a text message from P.I. Muva.

"Hmm... Looks like I got a message from Detective Muva. And a couple of missed calls." Finn says.

"You still had your phone on you when you were asleep. How did I not here it ring?" Rey asks.

"Oh, I turned the volume off after I left work earlier. I had a feeling you-know-who would've called or texted me and I didn't wanna have to even think about seeing her number pop up on my phone. So, I made sure I muted it."

"Hmm." Rey hums. "What did the detective text you?" 

Finn opens the message and see:

_[Text to: Finn 10:54 P.M.] Mortimer is at her home: 082017 Ryan road._

Basically, she was on the other side of town. So, if Finn wanted to go home now, he could since it was almost an hour drive, two depending on traffic and progress of road work.

"He says that she's on the other side of town. Just the way I prefer her to be." Finn says.

"Okay, good. Looks like you're free and clear for tonight." Rey says.

"If only I were everyday. Then, I wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit anymore!" Finn slams his head down onto the pillow.

Hearing him say that makes Rey think about something she did once, not too long ago. "Finn? Finn, I'm... I'm sorry about what I did before."

Finn scoots closer to her as her as he slides a hand to her back. "Sorry? For what?"

"When I made you come inside of me that first time, I was having an old bad memory replay again and again in my head that I was desperate for something else to think about. Something to distract me. And that's when I made you do it. But, it felt less like a desperate distract and more like something that I didn't even know I was missing that I found again: A longing. A yearning to be needed. Wanted. And I found it... thanks to you. You see, Finn. In that moment, I felt a peace of mind that you gave me. And at that moment, I knew... I knew then that I fell for you."

"So, when we did it at the mall, in your brother's pool, in your room at his house, Emerald Valley, and that night in my apartment? You knew you loved me this whole time?"

"I did. Or maybe I loved you even before then. But, that just made all my old feelings come flooding back. I've always had a crush on you, sure. But, in love? Yes? Maybe? I really can't say now."

"Well, since we're sharing secrets... I think I'm ready to talk with you about two of them. First, I know that I was always crazy about you, Rey."

Rey eyes him in surprise. "You were?"

"Yes. I knew that I had it bad for you when I saw you with that Dickhead, Ricco." Finn says.

"Wait a minute. That was back when we were in high school. We were both Juniors. You had feelings for me even back then?"

"Yep. But, it's was like... you were always the unavailable girl. Every guy we knew, either at school or around our small hometown of Naboo, was after you. But, whether you were single or with somebody, you never regarded me as anything other than a close friend."

Rey pinches her brow, laughing to herself. She remembers now. Finn always gave her those sad, little puppy dog eyes whenever he saw her with a another guy. She never gave any thought as to why he always looked at her like that. She just thought that was a face he made whenever he was... 'Pouty'. Which was anytime she was with a boy around him.

Looking back, whenever Finn tried to get her to break up with someone, She used to foolishly think that he was just jealous that he didn't have a girlfriend. And she'd just dismiss him. Man, was she delusional!

"Wow! I was such an idiot." Rey says.

"No, you're weren't." Finn argues.

"Yes, I was, Finn. How could I not see that you were just trying to get my attention? The one thing I wanted from those other boys was love and respect. But when I didn't let them into my pants, the ones who didn't stick around showed me exactly what I needed to see. They just wanted me for my body. They didn't care about me. Not the way you do. And for that, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's alright." Finn promises, kissing her forehead. "It's alright. We have more than enough time to make up for that."

"I'm looking forward to it." Rey says, smiling suggestively.

But, while she was on that particular subject, she remembers the day Finn introduced her to Sh... (Clears throat) 'Shewhoshallnotbenamed'. It was about three days after her 20th birthday party her friends threw her. Finn couldn't make it, because he was busy taking care of her son, Jacen. That sounded a bit strange to Rey: 'Who was this woman? Who was she to make Finn babysit her 4 month old? Were was her husband? And why was Finn even with her?'

So, when she met 'the woman', she hated her immediately. She had this thing where when she would insult Finn, she'd say it in like a complimentary tone. Like a joke. Rey didn't like anyone who disrespected her friends. Especially Finn! It would just make her so goddamn mad that he wouldn't stand up to her. He was just so passive. She couldn't stand it!

Speaking of Jacen, Rey couldn't help but chuckle about her current predicament. Finn was with the 'queen Bitch of the world' because he wanted to be there for the boy. And now, Rey was pregnant with Finn's child. Only he didn't know it. The irony was overwhelming.

"Rey? You still with me?" Finn asks, pulling her own of her train of thought.

"Yeah? Yeah. Yeah, I'm still here." Rey says.

"Everything okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah. I'm good, Finn. Don't worry." Rey promises.

"Okay." He says, sounding unsure.

"Umm... You mentioned that you had another secret you wanted to tell me?" Rey reminds him.

"Right. Well, I know you've been wondering about it and you've been so sweet and so patient about it. But, now, I think I'm ready to tell you how I got this scar on my back."

Finn mentions that during his tour in Jakku, Some of the rebel Scavengers had taken Peace Seekers and War protestors hostage. His Unit was to move in, secure the hostages, and take out the Scavengers. While, unfortunately, thanks to his hot-headed C.O. Ren, three innocent people died, One of his Marine wounds up getting paralyzed and Finn gets slashed down his back, protecting an elderly woman from an attacking Scavengers. 

Thankfully, the wound didn't result in Finn losing his life or his ability to walk. It did cost him to get pulled out of the service. So, all that time training, and wanting to a real impact for the innocent civilians and for his country, was wasted. Just gone.

Rey, upon hearing this, couldn't have the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Finn notices. "Aww, hey! Come on now."

Rey doesn't say anything. She just pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Rey, it wasn't that bad. I'm still here." Finn holds her tight to his chest. "It's alright. It's alright."

Rey could never admit this out loud now, but she was furious with Finn. She hated him for wanting to leave her alone and go off and fight and die in a pointless war. How could he value his life so lightly to go and risk it for strangers? He should have never gone over there to fight. It wasn't his war to win. She hated that she felt that way at all. All she knew was she came really close... _Way too_ close to losing someone else that she loved. She'd already lost her Father and Mother. Finn wasn't an opinion.

But, what Rey didn't know was that Finn needed to do that. The two years he spent with ( _You know who_ ) really took it's toll on him, Physically, Mentally, and emotional. Finn needed to focus on something that he could really make a difference in. For him, that was joining the Army and fighting in Jakku.

Rey rubs her fingertips over the length of his scar. "Please..."

Finn frowns and look over at her.

"Please... Don't go." Rey pleaded.

"I'm not." Finn promises. "I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"No, I mean... Please don't go risking yourself like that again. I've already lost so much. I can't lose you too, Finn. Just stay. Stay with me. Finn, please. You can't leave me alone again!" Rey's voice breaks.

Finn rubs her back. "Don't worry, Babe. I ain't leaving you. Baby, I love you too much to lose you, too. I'm here to stay, so please stop worrying."

Rey leans back, looking lovingly into her lover's eyes. God, she loves this man so much! "You promise?"

"I promise." Finn says. 

Rey kisses his lips and pulls him back into a tight hug. "I love you, Finn." She whispers. "No matter what."

"I love you, too, Rey." Finn says. "No matter what."

Rey smiles at that. But then, her smile fades. She knows that she needs to tell Finn that she's carrying their child. But, with everything going on, plus just how good she's feeling right now, she doesn't know how Finn's gonna react upon hearing that she's pregnant. She means it when she says she can't lose him! And, if Finn leaves because of this...

'This is all my fault!' Rey screams at herself in her head. 'If only I hadn't made Finn finish in me, then none of this would be happening!' 

Finn, seeming to be able to sense her distress, kisses her cheek before getting her a reassured smile.

Rey smiles back at him before she looks over her shoulder at the electronic clock by her bed.

(2:14 A.M.) It reads.

Finn yawns, and the sound makes Rey smile.

"Shh!" She pats him on the back. "Go to sleep." She whispers. "It's late. I'm okay now. Go to sleep. That's it."

Finn closes his eyes and slowly drifts off. Rey's not too far behind him.

 

 

The next morning, Finn has no problem with 'the Ex'. He's able to go to his apartment, clean up, change his clothes, and pack a couple of bags.

He then heads off to work, where there was no mention and no sigh of the 'evil Ex'. That doesn't mean he couldn't be on guard. 'She-devil' had a nasty habit of popping up when he least expected her to.

But, he went all day without a single worry. No calls, no texts, no random appearances. He was grateful. He finally had a day to just focus on other things and not her.

But, tomorrow might be a different story!

 

 

Later on, after work, He does gets a text...

...From Rey! She's left him a text, asking if he could swing by the store to pick up a couple of things for dinner tonight. Rey had some ideas on what she wanted for tonight.

Finn all but runs up to her door and pulls out his keychain. He uses her key to get inside and he finds Rey waiting for him in the kitchen.

Rey looks up at him from the stove. "Hey, Babe!" She calls out.

"Hey there, Gorgeous!" Finn smiles, walking over to the opposite side of the kitchen counter.

Rey walks over and with a smile, she leans over the counter, kissing her man on the lips and taking the grocery bags from him. Finn hangs up his coat before he joins his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"So, I got everything on your list... except the whole wheat spaghetti." Finn says.

Rey groans in frustration. "Of course they don't have it. It'd be wrong if they did have it. Never easy, is it?"

"One of the few places that doesn't sell it." Finn says. "How hard is it to sell whole wheat Spaghetti? That's the only way I'll ever eat it."

Rey sighs heavily. "Thanks anyway, Finn. I know you tried."

"Sorry, babe." Finn gently squeezes her shoulder. Rey rests her hand on top of his.

"It's not your fault. Some people just don't like the same things we do. Which sucks." Rey shakes her head. "So... Anyway, how was your day?"

"Uneventful. And no crazy ass exes stalking me around today." Finn says.

"Oh! Now there's a nice surprise! Wonder where she was all day?" Rey wonders.

"Don't know. Don't really care. How about you? How was your day?" Finn asks.

"Busy." Rey says. "Plutt seems to have a thing for making me earn my paycheck every single day. I can't wait 'til I find a better job so I could leave there finally." 

"Still giving you a hard time?" Finn asks.

"Yep. He's still at it." Rey answers.

"Anything you need me to do?" Finn asks.

"No." Rey frowns, realizing that she doesn't have to go at it alone anymore. Finn's only trying to help. Just like he always is. "Actually, yeah. You wouldn't happen to know if Ackbar is still looking for new people, would you?"

"Matter of fact, I do." Finn pulls out his phone and has her copy his number into her phone. "Just give him a call sometime this week. He says he's really in desperate need to find good people who are willing to work. I got a feeling he'll be grateful if you reached out and soon."

"Aww! Thanks, Babe!" Rey smiles.

"Hey, anything my girl wants, she gets." Finn grins.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a peck on the lips. "And your girl is grateful. I'll give him a call soon."

"Good." Finn pats her on her rear-end. "Glad I could help." Finn steps away and pulls out a couple of tickets for the Show at Blue Heaven Club. He flashes them in front of Rey.

"What's that?" Rey asks.

"Two tickets for the Rhythm Jones and the Rhythm Quintet that's happening at the end of the month." Finn says. "I think I've mentioned him and his band a few times and a friend hooked me up with two tickets so I could... maybe... possibly enjoy it with my new girlfriend? So, Whadda you say? You wanna go?"

"Hmm..." Rey hums as she playfully strokes her chin.

"Please?" Finn asks, giving her his signature puppy dog face and eyes. "It'll be a great, first date. I'll even throw in dinner and drinks."

Rey looks at him and Finn's almost sure she's about to say 'no'. "When is it?"

"On the 26th. That's a Friday." Finn says.

"Sure. Count me in." Rey says, grinning.

"OH! BABY, YOU'RE THE BEST!!" Finn throws his arms around her waist and picks her up. He swings her around a few times before setting her back on her feet. He kisses her lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." Rey says, pecking his lips. 

Finn then heads back over to the counter.

Rey watches as Finn takes the food out of the bags and immediately gets to work chopping up vegetables and seasoning the meat.

It's been a while since she's cooked dinner with Finn. And now that they were official, they get to experience dinner time anew. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this moment of peace. Because the next chapter is going to feature Shantell Mortimer, front and center!
> 
> And, just a reminder, every fic that's in the 'FinnRey Private Nights' Series is all apart of the same story. All in order and all leading up to this one!
> 
> So, as always, please comment and share your thoughts!


	4. I'd Sacrifice Everything For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantell grows increasingly frustrated as she tries to juggle all the men in her life: Finn (The one she wants but can't have... yet), Linus (Finn's place holder), and Cornick (Her Boss and Lovesick puppy).
> 
>  
> 
> (RE-EDITED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shantell's P.O.V.
> 
> Okay, so just so you know: Chapter three was suppose to include this along with the Finn and Rey smut. But, because Chapter three took on a life of it's own and grew twice the size that I had originally intended, I just made chapter 4 all about Shantell...
> 
> ...Right. Yeah. 
> 
> So uh... Keep in mind, this chapter WILL have a ton of information. If you find yourselves getting at all confused as to what's going on, just remember that Shantell is a lying, manipulating, self-serving, egomaniacal woman who's out to get whatever she wants.
> 
> Alright! Here we go!

_**EARLIER...** _

_"Motherfucker! You can't keep doing this to me!" Shantell shouts into her phone as she stands outside of Finn's apartment Monday night. "I've tried talking to you four times and four times you've just dismissed me! I came to you with respect! I've kept myself under control! I came to see you as calmly as I knew how! I don't know what else I can say to show that I wanna change!" Shantell sighs. "Finn... After 4 years away from you, it was the loneliest I've ever been in a really long time. I... I know that I wasn't right back then. I know that I was an outright bitch to you. To my own son. And I know that I can still be a cunt. But, I wanna be different now, Finn. I'm learning to be a different person. But, I'm not perfect. I know I still have a ways to go, but what I'm asking you for is a change to show you that I am getting better. I am trying. I just you to talk to me. That's all I'm asking for. Just a little time. Okay? So, please... Please call me back as soon as you can. This is really important to me. I love you. Bye, Baby." She hangs up._

_She heads towards the elevators and rides one back to the ground floor. She then gets into her car and leaves. The Car ride away didn't curve the anger she was still feeling. but once she got home and started talking to Linus, she was feeling much better._

_Especially, after Linus made that silly, bullshit threat against Cornick. As if that little skinny shit, weighing about a buck-thirty soaking wet could do any damage to a man like Cornick._

 

 

**_TWO HOURS AFTER DINNER ON MONDAY NIGHT..._ **

"Linus?" Shantell calls out as she steps into their bedroom.

Linus looks up for a moment before his eyes drifted back down at the floor. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, absent-mindedly playing with a loose thread in the comforter. He's been in here ever since Shantell insulted and laughed at him. He just refused to eat dinner with her, so he grabs his plate, got up, and ate it in their bedroom.

Once he was finished, he just dropped the dish into the kitchen sink and went back in there without another word to Shantell. So, now Shantell's come around to finally deciding that she was to talk to him. So, there she was.

"Linus? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. That... That was really uncalled for." Shantell says.

Linus says nothing back.

"I thought you were joking when you said those things. There's just no way a guy who's as good as you are would ever even think about harming anyone. Much less, kill them." Shantell says, trying to explain herself.

Again, Linus says nothing.

"Cornick is a killer." Shantell says. "A beast of a man. And the thought of you going after him was something that I couldn't even imagine happening. But, babe, you gotta understand something. This is nothing to make light of. If Cornick even thinks you mean him harm, he'll kill you, no hesitation." 

"I can take him." Linus mutters.

Shantell frowns, not understanding him. "What?"

"I could take him!" Linus shouts, getting up to his feet. "Anybody who hides behind a badge or uses their own authority to make people do what they wanna do shouldn't be allowed to live!" Linus slowly approaches her. "I was trying to tell you that I can help you. That I can protect you! And that nobody messes with my lady. But, you... You're just like every woman I've ever met. Never taking me seriously. Never thinking that I can be strong when I need to be. I don't know what else it's gonna take for you to see that I'm serious about this!"

"Linus..." Shantell says sighing.

"No!" Linus cuts her off. "I know what kind of men you've dealt with before. I've gone so far out of my way to get you to see that I'm different. That I wouldn't hurt you."

"You have." Shantell says, cupping his cheek, comforting him. "You have, Baby."

"Then why would you do that?! Why would you laugh at me?!" Linus demands to know. "I'm in love with you and you treating me like this?"

"I..." Shantell's voice shakes as she looks away. "It's not fair."

"What?" Linus asks.

"It's not fair that you have to pay for what someone else did to me. I... I'll just leave." Shantell goes into the closet and pulls out a couple of bags.

Linus, suddenly afraid she was actually going to leave, gets up to talk with her. "Leave? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it." Shantell throws her bags down onto the bed and goes to the drawers, pulling out her clothes.

"'Don't worry about it'? What do you mean, 'don't worry about it'?" Linus asks.

"I mean, Don't worry. I'll find a hotel room to stay for the night." Shantell says.

"Of course I'm gonna worry about you! You're trying to leave!" Linus says.

"Yeah! Because of the way I've been treating you, Linus." Shantell counters. "But, I'll be okay. And you won't have to put up with me anymore. Not after tonight." She just filling her bags up with her clothes and goes over to start collecting her things. "I'll be sure to get out of the lease so you don't have to worry about me coming back!"

"Shantell..." Linus says, walking up behind her. "Shantell! Jesus! JUST STOP!"

"What?!" Shantell shouts, doing as he says.

"Put your things back." Linus says. "You just got home. You don't have to go anywhere!"

"Don't I, though?" Shantell asks. "Look, it'd be easier to do this now then in the morning. I need to focus on work, so I'll just... I'll just go."

Shantell zips up her bags and heads out, but Linus stops her. "NO!"

"But, why?" Shantell asks.

"Because I don't want you to go!" Linus yells.

"Why don't you?" Shantell demands to know.

"Because I love you! I don't get why you can't understand that!" Linus stresses.

"Linus..." Shantell sighs. "There's no reason for you to still be so nice to me. Every since I met you, I've done nothing but mistreat and be disrespectful of you. Why would you still want me to stick around after all of that?"

"Because that's what you do WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE!! YOU BE THERE FOR THEM!!" Linus shouts. "Now, you always talk about how so many of the men you've known have hurt you. Well, I would've thought that me showing you nothing but love would have at least earned me a little bit of trust. Maybe an explanation." Linus shrugs.

Shantell looks away in shame.

"Shannie, we've been together for 2 years now. We found ourselves and each other recovering after a miserable situation. It wasn't by chance that we connected the way we do. The way we met may have been by chance, but us falling in love with each other? Naw, that was by fate. We've both found something in each other that we were both missing for so long. And now you just wanna throw it all away? You just wanna discard the last two years of our lives together? Huh?" Linus asks.

Shantell looks back up at him. "No. I don't wanna do that."

"Then give me something. Don't just throw me away, babe. Please, don't give up on us now. Please..." Linus asks.

Shantell takes a deep breath before she exhales slowly and forcefully. She looks him in the eye, seeing nothing but unconditional love and surrender in his face. She nods before she speaks. "Of all the guys I've ever met, there was only one who I thought was decent. You remember the guy I was talking to at Maz's that Friday night?"

Linus nods.

"His name is Finn Storm. And for two years, he was the love of my life. He was so kind. So gentle. Better than any of the other men I've ever wanted to be with. 'He was the one', I thought. 'He was the one who could show me at all what love really looks like. What it really feels like. Well, I thought I had found the one. The one I thought I could trust and who would love me as fiercely as I did him. But, he didn't, Linus." Shantell says, tearing up. "He hurt me really badly when he lied on me. He called me an unfit and unloving mother. He ruined my reputation with his lies! And he tour my heart in two when he took my baby away from me!" She drawn in a sharp gasp as she inhaled. "Linus! You don't understand what that's like. To have life growing inside of you. To have it where it was apart of you. For 9 months, you're no your own anymore. There's someone who needs you to take care of them. And then their born! They become a person of their own, but they're still apart of you. They still depend on you. And that Piece of shit, Finn Storm just snatched him from me and left me all alone. My baby needs me and I can't have him! I... I can't have him!!" Shantell collapses down onto the floor and Linus immediately envelops her in his arms.

She wails loudly as she buries her face into her boyfriend's chest. Linus rubs her back, encouraging her to let it all out. He had no idea that she was suffering so much. So many men have done so much wrong by her that she doesn't even know who she can trust. Well, that's going to change after tonight!

Cornick, Finn Storm, that bastard cop, and that fucking frat boy were all gonna get what was coming to them!

"Shantell." Linus says. "Shantell." He then tries to get her to look at him. He frames her face and holds her head up. "Listen to me. I don't want you to worry about those assholes anymore. Storm, Cornick, they'll all get theirs! And I don't want you leaving here tonight. You just stay here and rest your nerves for tonight. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay. I'm here for you."

Shantell sighs. "Thank you, Linus! You'll never know how much that means to me."

Linus smiles as he kisses her lips. "Not a problem." He says.

Shantell snickers, smiling. Shantell moves some of her hair out of her face and frowns. Thoughts begin to stir as Shantell begins to replay what she just heard him say about Finn and Cornick. She looks back up at him. "Wha... What did you mean when you said that Finn and Cornick were gonna get theirs?"

"Don't worry about it." Linus says in a playful mocking way.

"No. I wanna know." Shantell counters. "What are you gonna do?"

"Hey. Hey! Relax. Nothing bad's gonna happen. I'm not gonna do anything. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Linus!" Shantell says impatiently. "I don't want you doing anything that's gonna get you in trouble."

"Hey." Linus says.

"I can't lose you, too! Not to no dumb shit!" Shantell says.

"Hey." Linus cups her cheek, caressing it. "I'm tellin' ya. I'm not gonna do anything to risk going to jail over. Neither of those two bastards are worth me losing you for any length of time. I was just speaking in an overall sense. Relax. Come on. Let me clear the bed off for ya." Linus gets to his feet and starts moving her bags, clothes, and stuff back in their original places before Shantell moved them. 

Shantell also rises to her feet and eyes him suspiciously but says nothing else.

Once the bed is clear of her belongings, Linus pulls back the covers for her to get into bed. Shantell looks at him with her brows raised, but she then lowers her head, shaking it. She then walks over to the bed, stopping at the side of it. She looks back over at Linus, only this time the look she gives him is adoration. She smiles, looking at her lover under her eye latches.

Linus, feeling like a nervous teenager again, looks around as he begins to blush. "What? What are you looking at...?"

Shantell stops him before he can finish his question. She places a hand on his cheek and slides it down to the back of his neck. She pulls him in for a kiss. Her other hand stroking his cheek.

Linus moans into her mouth, shoving his tongue straight into her mouth.

Shantell then grabs his hair and pulls him down onto the bed. Linus plops down and looks up at Shantell with an excited/startled expression.

"We don't have to go straight to sleep, do we?" Shantell asks.

Linus stutters as She lowers herself down onto the bed, straddling his hips. "I... I... I don't..."

Shantell places a finger over Linus' lips, shushing him. "It's not too late tonight. It's only 11 o'clock right now. And I don't have to be in until 9 tomorrow. Come on." Shantell undoes his pants. "I know that you're still hurt from what I said earlier. There's no excuse good enough that I could give you. So, this, I hope, will be the start of me making things right." She gets right in his face. "I can't take back how I treated you. But, I can at least show you that I want things between us to work. And I wanna remind you that it was you I wanna be with. Not Finn or Cornick." Shantell cups his face. "I need this, Linus. Don't push me away. Please?" Shantell flings off her shirt and tosses down onto the floor. She then lowers her bra, causing her titties to plop out.

Linus, gasping happily, immediately tends to his women's nipples. Shantell holds his head between her breasts, playfully smothering him. She then lowers them both onto the bed, Linus now motorboating her as she suffocates him with her titties.

 

Linus, now completely naked, lies in bed as Shantell straddles his lap, Fucking him mercilessly. Linus holds onto the headboard while clutching Shantell's thigh. His eyes are transfixed on her breasts as they bounce wildly in the air.

Shantell groans/moans as she leans over Linus, slamming the headboard harder and harder into the wall. "OH! Oh, yeah!" She yells. "You're so fucking hard!"

Linus laughs. "Yeah! You're telling me!"

Shantell groans as she steads herself by keeping one hand on Linus' chest. "Oh, yeah! We haven't had sex this good in so long!" Her eyes roll as she uses both of her hands rock the headboard, now actually damaging the wall. "Oh, Fuck, yeah! OHH, GOD! I needed this! I needed this."

"Fuck me! Yeah!" Linus shouts. "Oh, that feels so good!"

"Shit!" Shantell groans.

"That pussy is so fucking tight!" Linus yells.

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" Shantell yells. "Get it, Lin! Get it!"

"OH! Ah, yeah!" Linus grunts.

"You like that pussy?" Shantell asks.

"Oh, I love it!" Linus swears.

"Then, come on, baby! Don't you wanna smack my ass?" Shantell asks impatiently. "Come on and slap my ass!"

Linus obliges happily. Shantell picks up the pace, the noises their bodies make as they fuck echoes throughout the entire room.

"Oh! Oh, baby! I'm gonna come!" Linus yells.

"Yeah?! You gonna come?!" Shantell asks. Shantell doesn't let up for a second. She's fucking him, not like she's about to reach her own organism. (She was nowhere close to coming.) But, she was acting like she just wanted to get this over with. So, despite his pleas to slow up, Shantell does not and keeps her rough riding going until Linus comes into his condom.

The loud groan and eyerolling indicates to Shantell that he was finished.

Linus gasps as Shantell gets off of him. She lies beside him, laying on her left side. Linus removes his condom and ties it up, hurling it into the garbage. He then tries to pull Shantell into his arms, but she wraps her arms around his back and lays up behind him like a spoon.

Linus sighs contently as Shantell stares at the back of his head, giving him the evil eye. Whatever he planned to do to Finn had better not ended up with him dead. Finn was hers! She doesn't want Linus. She never did. He was just the tool she used to get closer to Finn. She's worked too hard and she's come way too far to get to where she is! She'll be damned if this worthless piece of shit ruins her chances of getting him back. 

 

 

_**FOUR YEARS AGO...** _

_Shantell stands in shock as she's just heard the jury in a courtroom in South D'Qar. With the help of Detective Sol Rivas, it was revealed that Shantell lied when she said Officer Biggs Darklighter was forcing her into a consensual relationship. And it was also proven that she was physically abusive to not only her live-in boyfriend at the time (Finn Storm) but also to her two year old son. She was order to serve the minimum sentence of four years. She was also made to take anger management courses._

_Not only was she losing her freedom, she was losing her own child. Given the evident of the assaults, Shantell was ultimately deemed an unfit mother to her young son, Jacen Darklighter and lost sole custody of him. Finn was the obvious next choice, but he thought that Jacen should be raised by his biological Father. If he could prove he was 'capable' to._

_Looking into former Officer Biggs Darlighter's background and with close observation, he was selected as the perfect suitor for the child. Finn couldn't be happier for Biggs. And, as a result, Biggs asked that Finn remain a part of Jacen's life. He agreed to come around when he could._

_Speaking of Finn_ _, within the same hour Shantell was taken away to be put in Pendulum Prison, Shantell asked if he could at least allow her to apologize for treating him so poorly. He told her he wasn't the one she should be apologizing to and he ended his relationship with Shantell._

_Given her nature, Shantell refused to cooperate with both the Prison Psychiatrist as well as the prison staff. But, it didn't take her too long before she realized that she wasn't going to survive in Pendulum on her own. So, during a session with the other prisoners, Shantell slowly begins to open up about how she was the daughter that her daddy didn't want._

_She had two other sisters, one born before her and one after her. Shantell's mom, her dad's girlfriend after his divorce, was accused of sleeping around and having a child with some other asshole. She was told her entire life by her father that she looked nothing like him. That her mother was a bitch for stepping out on him and left her to be with his wife again. There, he had his third daughter. But, she never believed it. She just refused to! Her mother was the only one who gave a damn about her, aside from her two Sisters._

_So, for the first 16 years of her life, Shantell did everything she knew to do to make her father love her. Everything from cooking his meals, to washing his clothes, keeping the house clean, even paying some of the bills. But, nothing worked. Being the middle child was painful. He still didn't want her. So, after spending another two years with him, she finally just told him to hell with him and moved out. She's been looking for a 'daddy' in whatever man who would took her. None of them gave her that unconditional love that she wanted for so long. Expect one: Finn Storm! But, thanks to the growing anger she had inside of her, she would come to make any man pay for the sins of her father, including Finn. A mistake she would later come to regret._

_Over the course of 8 months in Prison, Shantell really worked hard and tired to stay the course to turn her life around. Ultimately, Shantell only served two years of her four year sentence._

_Now free, but still trying to change, Shantell went to group therapy to try and be more opening to others. It was the best way to heal, she thought. There. she met a guy who would become the new love of her life, Linus Tanner. They got together and became a couple after just 6 months of dating. They would go on and meet into a house in Naboo Springs, Coruscant together. So, Linus could be closer to his family there._

_Yeah, to say that Shantell was on the right track would be pretty accurate. But, as with all things, there were some setbacks. Namely, trying to find a job!_

_While at a job fair, she was approached by a man who thought she was pretty fit to work in security, an Angelo Cornick. A newly widowed husband and war veteran. She was schedule to do an interview with Cornick, but upon discovering her criminal record, Cornick told her one thing: If you're serious about working here, I need you to give 190% to the First Order. To join this firm, I need to see that you're willing to give your all to the Order. She agrees, needing the job._

_So, for two more years, she was on her way back into a stable life she was building for herself. But, there was something missing. Something that she felt was off. After trying to I.D. the problem and iron out the issues, she figured it out. Linus, as sweet and as giving as he was, he wasn't Finn. She was still very much in love with Finn. But, she had no way of getting in touch with him, until she was looking through Facebook and saw that someone named 'Rose Tico' had congratulated Finn Storm on his big promotion. After getting friended by Rose, she finds out that there was to be a party to celebrate his milestone._

_So, she took Linus to Maz's Cantina, under the guise of her going to meet up with an old friend from back in the day. And the rest is history._

 

 

A phone call wakes Shantell up in the middle of the night. She was sleeping soundly, still acting as the big spoon to Linus. She looks over her right shoulder, seeing the bright screen blinding her as the phone buzzes nonstop. 

She reaches back, putting it up and staring hard at the screen with one eye. Upon seeing the person's name on the screen, she sighs, hitting her head back down on the pillow. It's 6:39 A.M. She didn't have to be at work until 9:00. Why the fuck were they calling her in so early?

Hearing the phone buzz and feeling Shantell rocking the bed, Linus looks over at her in concern. "Babe? What's going on?"

"It's work." Shantell answers while answering the phone. She throws back the covers and steps out of the room. "Hello?"

_"There's been an incident. We need you to come in right now."_ The Voice orders.

"What? Why? What happened?" Shantell asks.

_"Now, Shantell!!"_

Shantell hangs up and heads to the bathroom, taking a shower and brushing her teeth. 

She heads out the door without even brewing any coffee.

 

 

She arrives on-site pretty early and to no surprise of hers, she was the first of maybe three people there. With a deep sigh, she gets out of the car and heads inside.

 

Heading to the top floor, She steps off the elevator, looking for the man who called her in so early. She steps into his office, noticing that his secretary wasn't even in yet.

She starts to leave, but stops, noticing that the light was on in her boss' office. She walks up to it, opening the door wide. The door making an ear grating squeal as it swung slowly towards the wall. She walks in, looking around at all of his books, pictures, and awards. She's never really looked at any of this. Usually, when she was in the boss' office, it was all about business. While, it was for a while.

She walks over to his desk, looking at the pile of cases and clients that needed to be assigned and that needed to be taken care of.

"Good Morning!" A deep, authoritative voice calls out, making her jump. She looks over her right shoulder to see the man who ran the whole building and the same man who gave her the opportunity to get this job: Angelo Cornick! "So glad to see that you made it. Thanks for coming in so early."

"Well, you didn't exactly give me much of a chance to say 'no'. So, yeah. Here I am."

Cornick chuckles as he closes the door and slowly approached her.

Shantell recognizes that look in his eyes to be one of lust. He eyes her like she was some succulent piece of meat, waiting to be devoured. And given the less than unenthusiastic night she had with Linus, she was hoping for this!

She slowly walks around to the side of the desk where he was slowly coming over to her. She reaches down and pulls back one of the chairs in front of his desk, looking at him to take a seat. Which he does. 

Shantell moves some of the stuff on his desk back, bending over for Cornick to get a great view of her ass. He reaches out to grab it, but Shantell stops him by grabbing his wrist while he was inches away from it.

She looks down at him under her latches and smiles lustfully back. His wrist still in hand, Shantell hops up on the desk, her legs spread wide open over Cornick's lap. She can hear him breathing heavily as he looks her up and down. She takes his hand and slides it over her left thigh and up to her crotch. She waves her hips on the desk, moaning/giggling as she sees the excitement rising in his pants.

"Yeah, you want this, don't you?" Shantell asks.

"Oh, yeah." Cornick says softly.

"Oh!" She groans out lowly. "I'm tempted to just let you take it." She then removes his hand from her thigh by throwing it off. "But, first, Let's get business out of the way." She leans in closer to Cornick. "Why'd call me in so early this morning? I'm hoping it's not just for this."

Cornick frowns but quickly puts his erotic thoughts to the back of his mind. "A new Client, who's a star witness for the police, has asked us for protection, while the cops focus on their investigation."

"What new Client?" Shantell asks.

"Some Millionaire's wife. A Maketh Tua. And before you ask, apparently, her husband was in real estate and did business with some pretty shady folks. According to what she said, they had their eyes set on acquiring some property estimated to be over 12 million dollars, but it would benefit all parties involved, making them all very wealthy men. Well, it turns out that these supposed businessmen were none other than A-listing conmen for the criminal underworld and were looking to... 'persuade' Mr. Tua into pooling all of his assets into their organization. Only he got wise to them and managed to lift 3 million dollars out of them instead. They've killed the husband and now are targeting the wife."

Shantell whistles at that. "Damn. I had no idea real estate was that serious."

"Well, it is." Cornick promises.

"Hmm. So, why call _me_ in?" Shantell asks.

"I had to pull a couple of guys off of security detail for the sake of a current employer. So, I need you to help pick up the slack."

"So... You want me to not only take this last minute position and do the job of two men on top of that?!" Shantell says, raising her voice.

"Now, don't be ridiculous!" Cornick says through his teeth. "It'll be you and one other guy. We need this to go over well, for our sakes if no one else's. With the cops running point on this, there's not a lot of room for any screw-ups. You understand?"

"Yeah." Shantell sighs, looking at the floor. "I understand."

Cornick nods his head. "Now..." He smiles lustfully up at her, sliding his hands over her thighs. "Now that business is concluded, shouldn't we get back to the other matters at hand?"

She looks back up at him, giving him traces of a gentle smiles. She then grabs both of Cornick's arms, lowering herself down onto his lap, straddling him. She sets them down on her ass, rocking his crotch slowly.

Cornick groans, making Shantell chuckles.

"Oh, I missed you so much last night, Honey!" Cornick says. "I invited you over to spend the night. Why didn't you come? I was worried."

"I had to get home to my boyfriend!" Shantell says, still rocking his crotch, only a little faster. "Linus is starting to think something's up."

"What?" Cornick laughs. "What's that little scrawny shit gonna do if he finds out?"

"Well, he could do plenty to me." Shantell counters.

Cornick looks at her incredibly. "Shantell, you could eat this guy for breakfast! What do you have to be afraid of him for?"

"I'm not talking about myself." Shantell says. "I'm scared for my son."

"Your son?" Cornick asks. "I didn't know you had a son."

"Yeah. Well, it's not a story I like to tell people. Seeing as getting pregnant wasn't my idea in the first place." 

"What happened?" Cornick asks.

"One cop made me perform sexual favors in exchange for him not slapping my name with any fake charges. If I could've prevented that, I would've. But, I actually don't regret having Jacen. He's been the best part of my day ever since I had him. I... I lost him in a custody battle with that same cop and when Linus found out about him, he told me he would help me get him back. But, he also promised that if I ever break his heart or tried to leave him, he would kill my son!"

"Jesus, Shantell!! Not the kind of thing you drop into someone's lap so early in the morning!" Cornick says.

"Yeah. So, I think that, for the sake of my son, we should end this!" Shantell says.

Cornick suddenly sadden by this news. "No! But.. But I..."

"Stop." Shantell whispers before she leans down, kissing him. "After today, you and I are through. I can't risk Jacen's safety anymore. I'm sorry, Angie." She hops off of his lap. "Text me the address of where Mrs. Tua is staying. I'll head straight there." She says as she walks out.

Cornick goes to stop her, but he's way too late as she's already half way down the hall.

 

 

Shantell arrives at the little ratty hotel that Mrs. Tua was put up in. After meeting the others on her security detail, she takes a moment to get to know her client.

Not too long after, her team meets the State's Attorney, Artimage Hux, who's in the middle of Aiding Coruscant City P.D. With indicting members of the G.D.G. (Guavian Death Gang), who were the ones behind the murder of Mrs. Tua's Husband. 

Acting as the woman's shadow, Shantell settles into a very familiar role of keeping a watchful eye on her as she acts as an random civilian. Thankfully, the only thing Shantell ever has to deal with all day is an annoying Maketh Tua who's always complaining about wanting her privacy and boredom. That last part means she doesn't have to hurt or kill anyone (While on the job), so it's a pretty good day in terms of business.

Kinda sucks when she's ready to take her frustration out on someone. But, she's not to upset about it. If she ever gets into one of her bad moods, she could always take it out on some random dickhead. Or if she can't... There's always Linus.

 

 

At the end of the day, Shantell reports back into the big boss before heading back home. But, not before being stopped by Cornick.

"Mortimer!" Shantell freezes in place at the sound of her name being called by Cornick. "In my office. NOW!" His tone lets her know that it was serious. She does a 180 and walks back into his office. "Close the door." She does before she stands in front of his desk.

Cornick takes a seat and looks up at her. He looks mad but it's not a look that suggests that he's pissed off at her per say. It's more of a pleading glance. Like he's been wounded by her in someway.

"Have a seat." Cornick says in a nicer tone.

"I think I'll stand." Shantell fires back.

"Sit down." Cornick says again, encouragingly.

Shantell still refuses to do as he says.

Cornick sighs, wrapping his eyes. "Shantell... Look, I..." He says. "I just... I just want you to talk to me."

Shantell gives him a look of annoyance back.

"Shantell. Honey, please. I... I don't... I don't get why you can't just call the police if this joker is threatening you."

"Angie, stop!" Shantell demands.

"I just..." Cornick tries to say.

"I told you! I was forced to have a child by a goddamn cop! The last thing I wanna do is get the cops back involved in my life. For any reason!" Shantell says.

Cornick puts his hands up in an attempt to calm her down. "Okay. Okay. Just take it easy, alright? I'm not trying to upset you anymore than you are already." He wipes his brow with his palm, lost in thought. "Look, there's a friend of mine who specializes in dealing with assholes like this Linus person. She does good work. Asks no questions and will do whatever is needed as a personal favor to me."

"I can't ask you to do that." Shantell says, folding her arms and shaking her hand.

"You didn't. I'm doing for a friend." Cornick counters.

"I don't want any dying because of me or because of something I said. I've got enough things I've gotta deal with. Dead bodies piling up on top of those is just too much." Shantell says.

Cornick gets up to his feet. He wants over to her. "Hey. Hey. Look." he slides his hands over her triceps. "I know you're scared for your kid. And I know you've had to deal with a lot on your own. So, let me help you. I'm just trying to help you."

"I know you are." Shantell says, nodding her head.

"So, please... Please let me do this. For your kid's sake, if nothing else." Cornick says.

Shantell looks from between his eyes and the floor. She finally settles on his eyes and presses her lips together. She closes her eyes and nods.

Cornick lets out a sigh of relieve. "Thank you." He goes to kiss her, but Shantell stops him, pushing him away. "Why?"

"I... Need to go home. I don't need Linus suspecting anything else." Shantell goes to step out of his office, but Cornick gently catches her arm again.

"Wait." Angelo pleads. "Shannie... I don't wanna lose you. Not as a friend or as my girlfriend. I know what it's like having to deal with loneliness, wishing you had someone to just... be there. And you were."

Shantell looks back at him, her eyes red with tears starting to run.

"Shantell, believe me when I tell ya... I love you! I'd do anything for you. I've been doing things for you that I would never do. I mean, I bent my own rules so that you could get the training you needed for this job. And now I'm willing to have someone take out for you."

"Oh! So, you are expecting something in return, then, huh?" Shantell spits.

"Let me finish!" Cornick raises his voice. "You came into my life just at the right time. I had just lost my wife and only had bottles of whiskey to keep me company. But, meeting you for the first time, I knew there was a strength about you. Something even you didn't know you had. But, I had no idea that you would come and change my life for the better." Cornick reaches out and caresses her face. "I just don't want you to walk out of my life. And I don't want this to end up being a professional relationship. So please... Please come and see me tonight." He holds out a key for her. 

Shantell looks at it with doubt present in her eyes. He dangles them, encouraging her to take them. She looks him in the eye, waiting to see something that would register as a reason to say 'no'. Lust, wanting to own her, maybe. But, no. It's neither of those things. She sees so much love in his eyes. Love for her. The same look she sees whenever she looks into Linus' eyes. Or the way Finn used to look at her.

"I... I guess I could call him and tell him I'm working late." Shantell suggests.

"Sure. And I'll have my friend help you verify that. Won't be a problem." Cornick promises. He holds out his key for her to take.

And so... She does.

Cornick smiles. "I have some things I need to finish here, but I'll pick us up some dinner for tonight. I'll see you at home." Cornick clutches her hand before going back to his desk.

Shantell stops him, pulling him back in for a kiss. It's so sweet and so warm, feeling his lips on hers. He's a better kisser than Linus is, too. So far, that's one thing Angelo has over Linus. 

The kiss ends with Angelo blushing. Shantell caresses his cheek before leaving.

 

As she heads down to her car, she sees that she's received a message from her other man at home.

_[Text to: Shantell 9:32 P.M.] Hey. Where are u?_

_[Text to: Linus 10:02 P.M.] Hey sorry. Boss has me on assignment. Can't make it home tonight_

_[Text to: Shantell 10:08 P.M.] Are U alright? Is he there with U?_

Shantell smirks.

_[Text to: Linus 10:10 P.M.] No babe. Not at the Office. I'm downtown working. No Cornick in sight._

_[Text to: Shantell 10:15 P.M.] Okay. Please be careful. Love U_

_[Text to: Linus 10:17 P.M.] Love you more_

Shantell puts her phone away and gets into her car.

 

 

The front door to Cornick's house swings open, and Shantell walks through it. The Alarm panel beeps, giving a countdown before it goes off. She enters the code and the alarm goes quiet. Shantell steps in, closing the door behind her.

She walks into Cornick's living room, looking at all the pictures and painting mounted up on the wall. The Animal heads and trophies on display, clearing things he's very proud about.

She walks into his study, again. Nothing but awards and commendations on his military service. If Shantell didn't already think this guy was full of himself before, she sure of it now. 

One picture on the wall catches Shantell's eye. It's a photo of Cornick and his late wife. She takes it down off the wall and eyes it. From what she remembers hearing about her, Mrs. Cornick was diagnosed with liver cancer.

Cornick did everything he could to save her life, but eventually she died after a long, slow, agonizing life with the disease.

But, that's not what Shantell cares about. She's only with Cornick because she wanted to work for the First Order. Most members who joined were former war vets. Just looking to use their training to earn a paycheck. Nothing wrong with that, right? But, others who come in were police officers, firefighters... People who were taught some sort of life-preserving skills in order to protect people.

But, Shantell had neither the military training nor was she in any kind of public service. She was just an ex-convict desperate for a job. And as far as she could tell, she looked like an abuse survivor. So, Clearly Cornick took pity on her and taught her everything she knows about the security world and every a bunch of techniques Angelo learned in the Military.

So, now she's an ex-convict, who has a job, financial security, and the means to take out any motherfucker who thinks that they can take her.

 

Headlights shine through the window of the study, causing Shantell to look out of the window. She sees Cornick's truck pulling into his garage and she puts the photo back and heads out.

 

Cornick comes in with a couple of bags of food, calling out to Shantell.

"Shantell? Shantell! I'm home." Cornick calls out.

"Okay." Shantell calls, her voice faint.

Cornick looks around. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here." She calls, sounding like it's from the bedroom.

Cornick puts the food on his kitchen table and heads to the back. He frowns, when he notices that his bedroom door is closed. He tries the knob. It's not locked. He draws his gun and turns the knob, opening the door. He slides it open with his left hand.

He walks in to find...

Shantell laying in his bed, all of her clothes dumped right on a corner.

Cornick's eyes widen with both surprise and lust.

She sits up, covering her breasts with the sheets. "I hope you don't mind getting dessert first."

Cornick holsters his gun and works to take his clothes off. Shantell gets up on her knees, revealing her muscular and beautiful clear skin. Her body is a work of art, carved by the Almighty Himself.

Muscles, curves, bright green eyes, and a lovely smile. Shantell's a knockout for sure. She maybe an evil bitch, but she's a definite knockout. She runs her fingertips over her thighs, and up her stomach and cups her breasts. Coaxing him to hurry. She can't wait any longer.

Now naked too, Angelo goes over to her in a rush. Shantell holds her arms out, beckoning him to hold her. Cornick pulls her into a deep, heated kiss and she pulls him on top of her.

 

Shantell and Angelo both moan/groan as Cornick lies on top of her, grinding his dick in and out of her. Shantell has her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands running up and down his spine. Cornick kisses her neck, his breathing hiking.

He pushes himself up by his arms, deepening his thrusts.

Shantell looks up at him, moaning in pleasure as he fucks her.

He's so much better in bed than Linus is. She's had sex with Cornick plenty of times before, but this time, it was the best she's had with someone yet. So, looks like 'ole Linus has been outdone by Angelo Cornick. 2 to 1. Looks like Linus won't be getting anymore of Shantell's sugar now.

The room is dark and cold. They're warm, thanks to them having sex. Shantell hangs on to Cornick by gripping his shoulders. The sound of Flesh pounding flesh has a wet sound because of their sweat covered bodies.

Cornick gets up on his knees, grabbing her hips and pulling her up onto his lap. He then fucks her by rocking her hips against his crotch and thrusting in and out of her.

Shantell clutches Cornick from behind his knees, moaning in pure joy. She lied to Linus the night before about how that was the best sex she'd ever had! Naw! This was! Better than anything that she's had in the last 2 years.

But, the thing is... Shantell is picturing in her mind is that she's having the best sex...

...

...

...With Finn. She imagines that Finn is the one on top of her, rocking her world as only he could do. She imagines him calling her name and professing his never-ending love for her. She wants him in control. She wants him to possess her. To make her his. She needs him like fish need water. He is her everything. And she so desperately wants to be with him. But, right now, she has to settle for her new boyfriend and current place holder until she can get him.

"Shannie!" Angelo says. "I want you."

"I want you, too!" Shantell says back. "Don't fuck me!"

"I love you." He says. "When I come... Let me come inside you."

"No." Shantell says immediately. 'Where the fuck did that come from?!' She thinks to herself.

"Can I come inside of you?" He asks.

"NO." Shantell repeats.

"Please let me." Cornick pleads. "I want us to have a family. I love you!"

He wants to have a family?! With her?! A young, beautiful goddess in the flesh carrying this old fart's see?!

Now, why did Cornick have to go and say that for? He was doing just fine as a replacement for Linus and as a stand-in for Finn. But, now he's gone too far. He's asking too much of her. Having his child?! That's an honor reserved for Finn. She's gonna be the Mother of _his_ children. And not this old, bald-headed, self-mythologizing, delusional, piece of garage!

That's it! He's gotta go! He and Linus both need to be gone.

"Let's have a family. You mean everything to me, Shannie." Cornick confesses.

He leans his head back, closing his eyes as he groans. Shantell doesn't want anything to do with multiplying with Cornick. She'd rather see him...

Wait a minute! Shantell quickly devises a plan. If she can get this setup just right, she can kill two birds with one stone. Or more accurately, two men.

She knows exactly what she needs to do!

She pushes Cornick off of her and then turns around on her hands and knees. "Put your cock back inside me. I want it up my ass!"

Cornick wastes no time in doing so. He rests a hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. "You sure about this?"

"Yes!" Shantell says.

"You've done anal before?" Cornick asks.

"Yes!" She lies.

"Are you sure?" Angelo asks, who clearly isn't.

"Please, baby!" Shantell whines. "I want it so bad! Fuck me from behind!" She says in a false plea. "Please, Angie! Please! I'll let you come in me if you do. Don't you wanna come in me?"

Cornick gasps excitedly. "Yeah. Yeah." 

"Give it to me!" Shantell demands. "And don't stop until you cream in me!"

Cornick wastes not another second and puts it in, thrusting inside of her.

Shantell groans in pain as this is the first time she's ever had anal sex. But, if her plan is to work, it needs to be believable.

"Do it hard!" Shantell commands.

Cornick's other hand grips her other shoulder. Fucking her deeper and harder.

"Harder!" She shouts. "Fuck me, baby!"

Cornick leans over her, kissing her back.

"Yeah. Come on, Baby! Come on! MM! You've got this!" Shantell says with a strained voice.

"Oh, Fuck!" Cornick says.

"What's wrong, babe? Don't you wanna smack my ass?" Shantell asks. "Go on, smack my ass." She encourages

Cornick obliges. He grunts with every stroke of his hips against hers.

"Slap it harder!" Shantell says. 

And he does.

"Bite my shoulder!" Shantell says.

Cornick does it without questioning her. 

Shantell begins to moan as she squeezes her eyes shut.

Cornick's grunting becomes rhythmic as he nears his organism.

"Oh, Honey! I'm gonna come!" Cornick says. "I'm gonna come!"

"Do it, Daddy!" Shantell yells. "Come in my ass!"

Cornick wraps his arms around her waist, shoving all of himself in and out of her. He wails as he erupts inside of her. He whines as he unloads deep into Shantell's ass.

Shantell opens her eyes and smiles sinisterly. She has what she needs. 'Thanks, Cornick!'

Cornick collapses on top of her back and Shantell falls back down onto the bed.

Cornick rolls over, lying on his back. While Shantell flexes in pain. She then rolls over and rests her head on his chest.

"Angie?" Shantell bites Cornick's pec. "You know how to bring it, babe."

"Oh! You know how to lay it on me." Cornick says back.

"Yeah?" Shantell asks, reaching over his hip and grabbing his ass. She bites his other pec.

"Oh, yes!" Cornick says as he exhales in exhaustion.

Shantell kisses Cornick's chest and then pulls his head back down. She pecks his lips. She then pushes off of him before he could cuddle with her. "Food's ice cold by now."

"Hey!" Cornick grabs her wrist, keeping her from getting outta bed. She looks back over at him with a concerned look. "Not yet." He pulls her back towards him and she kisses his lips. She strokes his face as she straddles his hips. She deepens the kiss while rubbing her clit over his spent dick.

Cornick grabs and spanks her ass, getting her to giggle while on his lips. Shantell cups Cornick's face before she slides her other hand down the side of the bed and into her pile of clothes on the floor. She grabs her black steel baton from her jacket pocket. She grabs Cornick by the neck, making him keep his eyes on hers.

Cornick smiles as she grins down at him. She then gets back up on his dick, pretending like she's going for round 2.

"OH-ho-ho! Wait a minute!" Cornick laughs. "Gonna need a little while before I'm ready to go again."

"Don't worry about it." Shantell says, as she extends her baton and holds it up with every intention of bringing it down on top of his head.

Cornick, not even thinking, back hands her off of him and rolls over on top of her. "What are you doing?! Were you about to hit me with that thing?!"

Shantell bites him on his cheek and Cornick reels back in pain. He clutches his cheek as Shantell tries again to clubber him. He grabs her by the wrist and again, not thinking, punches Shantell square in the jaw, knocking her hard against the dresser.

He gets down on his knees, holding her down. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?! Look what you made me do! I don't wanna hit you, Shantell! Just tell me what the hell's going on!"

Shantell doesn't answer him. She instead kicks him in his exposed groin. He falls onto his back, clutching his balls like he's protecting them. And in that moment of vulnerability, Shantell finally does what she set out to do and clocks him hard across the face. He hits his head against the floor, falling unconscious.

She hits him again across the back twice, making sure he's out. She then throws the baton away and gets to put her clothes back on, but stopping in front of the mirror. She can see that he's hits have left bruises and a little blood, but she thinks that more could be done before she carries out the rest of her plan. She takes several steps back, keeping her eye on the mirror. She psyches herself up before she charges full speed at the mirror, ramming into it face first. 

The mirror shatters upon impact and broken glass falls on top of her head.

She gets exactly what she needs. The glass cuts her face pretty badly and she's bleeding a bit from the head. She then picks up some broken glass and adds a few more cuts on her face, just for more effect.

She gets to her feet and gets dressed.

 

 

Now in her car, she hauls ass down the dark streets of the downtown area. She swerves to avoid oncoming traffic. Angry drivers honk their horns as the come within inches of colliding with the wild woman behind the wheel.

Shantell's only minutes away from Cornick's house, but she's already playing it up as a hysterical abused woman, crying and everything (Just in case people needed any more incentive to believe her story).

As she speeds down the street, a cop sitting in his parked squad car flips on his lights and sirens, heading off after her.

Shantell looks over in the rearview mirror, noting the flashing lights and blaring sirens. She turns on the right indicator light and pulls off the street.

 

Shantell is ordered to put the car in parked and the engine idols.

The Police Officer soon gets out of his squad car and approaches the vehicle, with a hand on his weapon.

Shantell rolls down her window, her face wet with blood and tears. She looks up to see the shocked look on the cop's face and pleads for help.

"What happened? Ma'am, are you okay?" The Officer asks.

"I WAS RAPED! HELP ME PLEASE!!" Shantell yells. "PLEASE HELP ME!!"

 

 

Shantell is taken to the hospital for examination.

The Doctors there at Coruscant Med finds evidence that her anal cavity had been Penetrated and semen was found. There was a bite mark on her shoulder, it's pretty deep and will probably leave some scarring. There are some bruising on her face from what could've been a punch to her face. And the cuts on her face and body have been proved to be done by glass. 

Shantell 'confirms' that she was thrown into the mirror in her assailant's bedroom.

And when asked on who was it that sexually assaulted her, she revealed the name of "Angelo Cornick". The DNA results from the semen supports that claim.

As one nurse goes to call the police, Shantell asks if someone could call her boyfriend, Linus Tanner.

 

Linus come running through the hospital's automatic glass doors to see his girlfriend in a hospital bed in the trauma center.

"Shantell? Shantell, baby! Are you okay?" Linus asks, running up to her.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm okay." She kisses his lips and he holds her close.

"I just heard what happened." Linus pulls back from the hug and looks his girlfriend in the eye. "Did they catch the bastard yet?"

"I don't know." Shantell says, shaking her head.

"Okay. Well, try and get some rest. I'll find out for myself." Linus says as he heads off.

"No." Shantell grasps onto his arm. "Wait. Don't leave."

"No, I..." Linus brushes the back of his fingers against her cheek. "I won't be gone long. I just wanna make sure you're safe."

"Please..." Shantell strokes his arm, tears rolling down her face. "Don't leave. Stay with me. Linus... please."

Linus slowly begins to nod his head. "Okay. Okay, I'll stay."

"Thank you." Shantell says. 

"Yeah. I'll stay." Linus promises.

Shantell makes some room on the bed for him and Linus gets in with her. They cuddle.

 

Not too long after Linus gets there, a doctor Mothma walks in to check in with Shantell Mortimer.

She stops upon looking at the old and barely healed bruises on Linus' face. "Sir. Are you alright?"

"Huh?" He asks.

"I noticed some cuts and contusions on your face." Dr. Mothma says.

"I uh..." Linus looks down at Shantell who gives him a pleading look, making him come up with a lie in seconds. "I got worked over pretty good by the same guy who attacked my girlfriend."

 

 

Police knock down the door to Angelo Cornick's house. 

He's come to by now, but is still very stunned after he got hammered by Shantell. He's wearing some sweat pants but he's still having trouble keeping on his feet.

The lights carried by the Police are shone in his face.

The massive headache plus the bright lights don't help him at all.

"Angelo Cornick?!" One Officer calls out.

"The Fuck are you doing in here?! You missed that crazy bitch miles ago!" Cornick swears.

"You're under arrest for assault & Battery and for sexual assault." The Officers then slap the cuffs on a baffled Cornick. He argues that he did nothing wrong. _He_ was the one who was attacked!

But when one Officer accused him of rape, he was just speechless. Shantell just fucked him over in a big way and he has no idea why.

 

 

_**HOURS LATER...**  _

Shantell and Linus sit side by side with their finger interlocked together. They're sitting in a Detective's office at the C.C.P.D. District 42.

Detective Statura interviews Shantell on her relationship with Cornick and she basically says that he was a very nice guy. He gave her a shot when no one else would look twice at her. She doesn't leave out that she was convicted of assault and put in prison. But, Angelo Cornick helped her by gettin her the training she needed and the time to prove that she was committed to doing the job. Committed to turn her life around.

And as far as their relationship goes, everything was very professional. 

And When Det. Statura asked about what happened last night, Shantell just spins this amazing story that Cornick came to her, asking if she would join him in private to discuss the details of their newest Client.

Mrs. Tua's husband was killed after dealing with the G.D.G. and she feared for her own safety. So, after hiring First Order's security, Shantell was put on a team of watchful bodyguards to keep Mrs. Tua safe and alive to testify for the C.C.P.D.

Now, as for why Shantell was invited to her boss's house, she says that Cornick didn't trust the guys he ultimately pulled off of Mrs. Tua's security detail and he needed someone he could trust to know what he was thinking and to know that he wasn't insane or paranoid.

"What did he say?" Statura asks.

"He said that he thought that there were G.D.G. who were on that protective detail and were waiting for an opportunity to take out our client." Shantell answers.

"And He told you this because..." Statura stops, waiting for Shantell to finish it for him.

"Because he said he trusted me. Of all the people who works for him, ironically, the ex-convict turned out to be the most trust worthy." Shantell says.

Statura nods his head. "Tell me what happened after you arrived at his home."

She went on to say that he gave his key and gave her the code to his alarm system. She admitted that she thought it was very unconventional and thought about telling somebody about it, but she didn't. She didn't because she needed this job and didn't wanna lose it. Plus, she's known Cornick for the past two years. There's no way in the world she would've thought he would've attacked her and even rape her.

So, she tells Statura the story of her going to her boss's home, he coming home with food, and he ordered her into his bedroom at gunpoint. He tells her if she didn't do what he wanted, he'd kill her and then go after her boyfriend.

As he made her strip in front of him, he was whispering things like 'nice', 'lovely', and 'mine'. It made her blood run cold.

He then made her perform oral sex on him and as he shoved himself into her mouth, he just kept telling her, 'You're mine. You belong to me. No one else will get to have you like I'm about to.' And when she mentioned Linus and how she was with him, he snapped.

He started to force himself on her sexually, almost like he was staking a claim on her. She had to endure and do whatever he wanted, if not, she and Linus would both be dead. After he was finished with her, she reached down to her baton and tried to get away from him and that's when he attacked her and slammed her into the mirror.

She managed to get a few hits in and just got out of there as fast as she could.

And Linus goes on to say that he's met Cornick while at his office building. But, apparently, his whole attitude towards him changed upon seeing him kissing Shantell. He went from a nice and very kindhearted man to a monster. Linus got those bruises from Cornick. He'd slap him in the face and punch him in the face.

Statura sits there in silence, taking in all the details of their horrible ordeals with this man and thanks them for sharing this information with him and to excuse him as he goes to see about something.

Once they were alone, Linus leans towards Shantell.

"Shan." He whispers. "Why didn't you tell him about him sexually harassing you?"

"A woman crying sexual harassment against a man without any evident will just be seen as a 'typical female thing'. But, the secret is now out. The Doctors and the police know that he raped me and attacked you. So, telling him about the harassment wouldn't make him serve a longer sentence."

Linus nods understandingly and looks out the window of the office, noticing Cornick in cuffs being brought into an interrogation room. Two other officers accompanies him.

"Looks like you're boss is inviting to a private party." Linus gestures for her to take a look. Shantell looks over her shoulder, seeing him. She then gets to her feet and stands right there, watching as he is walked in one of the rooms.

The Cops cuff him to something on the table and walk out.

Shantell frowns as she sees the cops leave. So far, her plan's working out perfectly. She just needs the cops to not believe whatever story he tells them. Yeah, right. Like she could keep that from happening. OH! If only mind control was a real thing.

Linus gets to his feet and stands next to Shantell. 

"I wish I could be in there when they question him." Shantell says. "I wish I could just take the bastard out without them knowing about it."

"Maybe I could do something about that." Linus says.

"What do you mean?" Shantell asks.

Instead of answering her, Linus walks out of the office. 

"Linus!" Shantell calls. " _Linus_!"

She huffs, throwing her arms above her head and letting them drop. She steps out of the office, trying to keep an eye on that dumbass Linus. She sees him going towards the room adjacent from Cornick's, waiting for an opportunity to get inside without being seen.

Once the coast is clear, he hops in doing God knows what. Shantell looks around. There isn't a whole lot of foot traffic right now. Most of the officers are answering phone, walking prisoners to and fro, and just running their mouths to each other.

Not to long later, Linus walks back out of the room and struts right over to where Cornick was being held. Shantell eyes him as he heads over.

He opens the door to the surprise of Cornick. He shuts the door behind him.

Shantell doesn't know what's going on behind that door, but she doesn't need Tanner screwing this whole thing up and possibly getting himself killed.

Shantell realizes something. Her eyes go wide as a result.

She then sneaks her way over to the door across from Cornick's room. She's been in this particular Police station before multiple times. On both sides of the interrogation table and watching from behind the one-way mirror. And that particular room Linus and Cornick are in has the one-way mirror.

She walks over to an officer and tells him that her boss is being held for assault. She thinks that her boyfriend might be in there with him, too. If so, he might kill him. She needs to get in that room, now! 

The Officer acts an escort and opens the door to see Linus, face battered and blooded, being held down on the floor by Cornick, who's gotten free of his cuffs.

The Officer orders him to stop and calls for backup but Cornick quickly drags him into the room and hits him 'til he's just unconscious. See, Cornick maybe a nice guy most of the time, but whenever he gets threatened by anyone, he sees it as an attack against his own life. By then, he'll have flown into a rage that's so uncontrollably brutal, that he's a danger to anyone. _Anyone_!

Linus tries tackling Cornick again, but gets a punch in the stomach and one across the face. Cornick then grabs Linus by the throat and pushes him to the wall, choking him.

Shantell, despite seeing someone getting choked, just calmly walks in and closes the door behind her. She looks over at the downed officer and goes to see what she could use to help out her idiot boyfriend. Geez! If Linus just went in there to kill him, why was this taking so long? And what was Cornick doing out of his handcuffs?

Goddamn! Linus went to possibly kill Cornick and he couldn't even do _that_ right.

Shantell finds the officer's baton and like she did last night, she hits Cornick in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious again. Linus slides down the wall until he falls on his butt, gasping for air.

Shantell looks down at him disappointedly and rolling her eyes. She looks at Cornick.

This is the first time that she's noticed that he'd gotten some medical attention. He wore a bandage wrap around his head. He's probably also suffering from a concussion. That's why he attacked that one cop.

Linus massages his neck, looking between Shantell and Cornick. Still catching his breath.

Shantell then gives him a half frown as she walks over to Linus, offering him a hand up. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asks sarcastically.

Linus frowns at her and takes her hand, getting  pulled up to his feet. He doesn't say anything. He just wipes his mouth and looks down at the blood.

"What happened?" Shantell asks.

"I went into the other room and I turned off the camera and audio for this room. I didn't want anyone to know that I was in here." Linus says.

"And you were planning to do what?" She asks.

"I wanted to have a word with the bastard." He says.

"And by word, you mean... what? Kill him?" She asks.

"Scare him. I thought that since he was cuffed, I had the advantage and wanted to lay him out. I had no idea he could pick handcuffs while handcuffed."

Shantell scoffs. "I tried to tell you before, but you just didn't listen to me. Now, what would've happen if we got in here too late? I would've had to deal with him raping me and you dying on me? Why would you do that?!"

"I was doing this for you!" Linus yells. "I wanted him to know that nobody misses with my girl. No one gets to do what he did and walk away in one piece."

Shantell's face softens. "So... wait. You were coming in here to..."

"...To cripple Cornick. To make sure that he doesn't get to know what it's like to be with a woman ever again. Nobody hurts my Shantell! No one breaks her heart or hurts her! I'd kill anyone else who'd try."

For the first time, Shantell sees Linus in a different look: He maybe not be strong, but he's got a big heart. A big heart that beats for Shantell. Maybe she's been wrong about him after all. "And this was all for me?" She asks, sounding amazed.

"Yes." Linus cups her cheek. "I'd do anything for you."

Shantell's eye glisten as she pulls Linus in for a loving kiss. Linus wraps an arm around her waist. She ends the kiss, looking into Linus' eyes lovingly.

Linus gasps happily. He exhales smiling. "Nice." He says, making Shantell smile back. "I thought you were pissed at me."

"I am pissed at you. You almost made me lose you today." Shantell says.

She lifts up her shirt and Linus knows right away that she wants him to do. Whenever Shantell gets emotional like this, she always wants him to suckle her breasts. Makes her feel wanted and needed. Loved.

It's weird. But, hey! It works for her.

"I'm sorry." Linus says, feeling his mouth water.

Shantell unhooks her bra. "Remember what you said before? About wanting to help me nail both this guy and Finn?"

"Yeah." He nods as he gets ready to wrap his lips around her nipple.

"Well, I have an idea on how you can do that." Shantell instead undoes her belt and pulls them down. She also lowers her panties, wanting oral sex instead.

"How?" Linus asks, getting so excited.

Shantell leans over him, running her fingers through his hair. She then grabs the back of his neck, caressing it. "By having the cops think that Cornick killed you." She then throws herself over him, wrapping her legs around his neck! Shantell holds herself up by her arms while Linus is trapped between her powerful thighs.

"NO!" Linus yells. "NO! NO! NO! SOMEBODY HELP!" 

Shantell bites her lip as she then breaks Linus' neck, killing him instantly. She lets him fall to the floor dead. 

"You should have never threatened Finn, Asshole." She says under her breath.

 

The police burst through the door in time to see Shantell crying with Linus dead in her arms and Cornick back in handcuffs. The Officer he beat unconscious had secured him in cuffs after he was told by Shantell that she knocked on unconscious, trying to save her boyfriend's life. But, it was too late! He'd managed to break Linus' neck before Shantell could help him.

Cornick is taken away while Shantell is forcefully removed from Linus' side, wailing as she's dragged away. She cries his name as the police do their best to console her.

She looks forward to see Cornick taken back into holding.

On the outside, she's distraught. But on the in, she's smiling.

It's all finally in place: Linus is dead, Cornick is going to jail for murder, and Finn was ripe for the picking! He'd better be grateful. After all, she did all of this for him.

WATCH OUT, FINN!! SHE'S COMING AFTER YOU NEXT!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	5. You're Everything I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and Family celebrate as Finn and Rey have found their way to each other at last! But, Rey still fears that her secret could ruin the relationship she shares with Finn.
> 
> Meanwhile, it's all quiet on the Shantell Front...
> 
> Until it isn't anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn + Rey sweetness!

Poe and Jessika pull up into the parking lot of the 'Emerald Valley' Restaurant and step out of the truck. They walk through the doors, looking around for the ones who invited them there. But, Finn and Rey were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Jessika asks.

Poe shakes his head. "Nuh-uh. I didn't see Finn or Rey's cars out front."

Jessika frowns in concern. "That's weird. One of them usually beats us to place whenever they set up a meet. I wonder what's going on?"

Poe shrugs. "I don't know." As he scans the place, he notices a couple of familiar faces!

Over by the waiting area, Poe sees Snap and Connix sitting with Rose, Surge, Karé, Maz, and little Asia. They're in the middle of a conversation when Snap just so happens to look over at the door, noticing Poe. He waves.

Poe rests his hand on his girlfriend's back, getting her attention. 

"Did you see them?" Jessika asks.

"I did. Just not the ones we were looking for." Poe directs her attention to their friends.

Snap invites them over as the others look up to notice them, too. Jessika smiles as she goes over to greet everyone there.

"Hey! How are you?"/"Oh, girl! It's so good to see you!" Jessika and Karé exchange.

"Hey! How's it going, man?!"/"It's going good! I can't complain." Snap and Poe say to one another. Poe addresses Surge. "Hey! How's life treating ya?"

"It's all good! Nothing I can't handle." Surge says.

After everyone's exchanged greetings and pleasantries, they get right down to the main thing at hand: 'Where was Finn and Rey? And what's so important that everyone had to be there tonight on a Wednesday night as opposed to the weekend, when they would usually do their meet ups?

"I haven't seen them."/"I don't know. They're not here."/"Has anybody called them? I'm a little worried here."/"Mama, where's Uncle Finn?"/"I don't get it. They're usually the first ones at the meet up spots."/"I hope everything's okay." They all say.

"So, nobody has seen or heard anyone from them?" Poe asks.

They all either shake their heads or shrugs.

"Hmm." Poe strokes his chin. "So they both called all of us, getting us all here and then... nothing? What's the deal? What're they up to?"

None of them could even begin to answer that question. They were totally perplexed as to what was going on.

"Oh! Hey! Is that them?" Kaydel asks, looking out of the window.

Poe and the others look at her before following her gaze to the two young people who were walking side by side, smiling and laughing. Poe goes to say something but stops when he notices that there was something different about his two friends.

As they walk through the doors, Rey helps Finn button his shirt back up and Finn wipes something off of Rey's lips. Their eyes were just glued to each others and they were both completely oblivious to their friends, who were all just staring at them, slack jawed. Poe looks over his shoulder at the others, a small knowing smile slowly spreading across his face. The others all look up at him, the same knowing smiles growing their own faces. Everyone seemed to already know what was going on (Except for little Asia, of course and Karé who already knew, thanks to Rey). When Poe turns to look back at Finn and Rey, his smile is just as plain as the moon outside.

When Finn and Rey turned to greet their friends, they quickly freeze, noticing the smiles on everyone's faces.

"Uhh... Hey, guys." Finn says, wiping his mouth. "You're all here. You made it." He says awkwardly.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Jessika says. "When did this happen?"

Rey narrows her eyes at Jessika. "When did what happen?"

"Seriously?" Jessika asks playfully. "Rey, girl. Come on! It's as plain as the blush on your face. You two were getting it in, weren't cha?"

"Jessika!"/"Jessika!" Finn and Maz say in unison. "Not in front of Asia!" Maz chastises.

"Wait." Rose says, pointing to Finn and Rey, connecting the dots. "Did you... did you really...?"

"Are you two... are you guys together?" Poe asks. "Like _Together_ together?"

Rey sighs forcefully as Finn shakes his head at Poe.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it now." Finn says.

"I guess not." Rey agrees.

"Everyone." Finn says, addressing his friends and family. "Yes. Rey and I are together."

"Since when?" 'Nosy-Rosy' asks.

"Since... Monday night." Finn says hesitantly.

After a moment of realization, everyone jumps up out of their seat, cheering that at long last, Finn and Rey, the 'it' couple of the century, were at long last an item.

People around them all look at them like they were missing the party. So many confused faces looking around baffled.

Rey and Finn's friends gather around them, so happy to see them now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jessika, Kaydel, and Rose all hug Rey while secretly asking her for all the details when they weren't in front of Asia.

Poe, Snap, and Maz all wonder how Finn could have kept this from them for so long. Maz was impressed while Snap and Poe congratulates him on getting the girl.

"Table 12. Party of 12, right this way, please." A female Employee says.

They all walk behind her to their table. Karé comes up behind Rey, patting her shoulder. "Well, congrats, Rey. I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks, K! That really does mean a lot!" Rey says.

"So, I take it that you two can finally stop acting all shy around each other?" Karé teases. "Seriously, it was so obvious, it hurt to watch. Even Little Asia noticed it."

"Really?" Rey asks in a sarcastic tone, but she quickly changes it. "Was it, really?" She asks, lowering her voice.

Karé slowly nods her head. "Blatant as a house on fire."

"Oh, man!" Rey exclaims.

"So..." Karé suddenly gets in a more serious tone. "Does he know?"

"He will." Rey says.

"Rey!" Karé stops her by gently grabbing her arm. "Finn needs to know that you're having his child."

"I know." Rey says.

"He deserves to know." Karé says.

"I know!" Rey repeats.

"So, why haven't you told him?!" Karé demands.

"I don't know! I..." Rey buries her face into her hands. She sighs, sounding frustrated.

"Rey..." Karé rests her hands on Rey's shoulders. "It won't be too much later before you start showing. He gonna notice it. And trust me, it'll be better if he hears about it from you long beforehand."

"You're right. You're right. I know." Rey says.

"So, what's holding you back?" Karé asks.

Rey takes a few moments to gather her thoughts. "It's just that... Now that we're so open and gentle with one another, it's the best I've ever felt in a really long time. But, telling him now... I don't know how he'll react. Especially with Shantell harassing him! Karé, I love him so much! I don't wanna even think about losing him. So whether it be by telling him the truth or waiting until he founds out some other way, I have no idea how he'll react."

"Rey, listen to me. That boy is crazy about you. You've made it very clear that even in this crazy time with his ex, you're on his side. You've got his back and no matter what, you've let him know that he can trust you. And, if I know Finn, the woman of his dreams is having his child? Well, there's nothing in this world that can trump that. Believe me. But, none of that will matter if you don't trust him enough to tell him the truth."

Rey nods. She knows that Karé is right. She does need to tell Finn. Sooner than later. But, she's gotta wait for the right time. The right moment to break the news. And right now just isn't that time. "Alright. Okay. I'll uhh... I'll tell him. I will. I just need some time to come up with how I wanna go about doing that."

Karé nods. She looks over at Finn, who looks back between her and Rey frowning in concern.

 

 

Later, as they were having dinner, people were itching for an update on that Shantell fiasco. But, no one wanted to be the one to ruin the friendly atmosphere that everyone was enjoying. So, they decided to focus on happier topics as they all partook in their meals.

But, after dinner, Snap decided to speak up. "So, Finn... How's everything on the Shantell front. Have you been talking with my friends on how to deal with her?"

"I have. Actually, from what I've heard, Shantell's been to the hospital before heading over to the Police Station. Supposedly, she was attacked by her boss and later she lost her boyfriend when she exposed him."

"And, by 'attacked', you mean..." Poe starts to ask.

"Yeah." Finn says quickly, answering Poe's question. "So, with that hanging over her head and her boyfriend being gone, she's got a lot to deal with right now. Look, I don't know all the particulars... Don't wanna know, to be frank... But, hopefully that means that she'll be too busy to be concerned about me."

"I don't know. I kinda feel sorry for Shantell." Kaydel says.

"Why?!"/"Why?" Maz and Finn asks.

"Well, anybody who's that self-destructive obliviously needs help. Nobody's that evil." Kaydel says.

"Clearly, you've never met the woman before." Maz says. "But, at any rate... Finn, it wouldn't hurt for you and Rey to have some protection."

"Like what? Start carrying a gun?" Finn asks.

"Sure. Any little bit helps." Maz says.

"No. I am _not_ gonna live in fear of that woman." Finn argues.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Maz asks. "Hope that she'll be reasonable?!"

"Finn, come on! Maz's only just looking out for you. We all are." Poe says.

"I know." Finn says. "I know, but for as long as I knew Shantell, I've always tried to avoid adding fuel to the fire. Her seeing me with a gun? Anything could happen. You know what I mean? It's bad enough that it took the Police as long as it did to finally throw her ass in jail. But, she's been away for 4 years, guys. There's no telling what's going on in her head. Or how far she'll go."

"That's what we're TALKING ABOUT!" Maz says. "You need something to help keep you guys safe until something could be done about her. If Shantell doesn't know about you and Rey now, she's bound to figure it out at some point. And then, who knows what she'll do once she sees that she's got competition. Ever since she came back to town, she's already made her presence known: she's shown up around you four times. She's even been to your apartment. She was said to have been assaulted by her boss in _his_ own house! How did that even happen?! And now... her boyfriend is dead. If she wasn't the devil himself, then she's got the worst luck in the whole world. But knowing her, I wouldn't be surprise if she was the reason for all of that happening in the first place." 

"Yeah. All of these are valid reasons, Finn." Snap says. "Look, I'll tell you what. Just for tonight, why don't you and Rey bed down with one of us? Just for tonight?"

"No." Finn shakes his head. "I don't think that'll be necessary. I mean, if Rey wants to, then it's fine. But, I can bed down anywhere tonight. Look, Detectives Javos and Muva have already told me that she's back in the hospital. They've mentioned that they're gonna keep her overnight. And as far as we know, she doesn't know where Rey lives. So, I'm just as safe there tonight as I am anywhere."

"As far as we know." Poe says. "Look, man. You know her better than any of us. And you're ridiculously lax about this whole thing."

"No, I'm not." Finn argues. "I just don't see how she's not gonna find some way to turn this around on us. All of us meeting, talking about how we're gonna deal with her. It'll sound like we were trying to assassinate her or something. Nuh-uh. Keeping an eye on her and acting accordingly has really been the best bet."

"Finn, you can NOT be this naïve!" Maz says. "You're just gonna ASSume that just because she doesn't know where Rey lives means she's never gonna find out?!"

"Maz, you know as well as I do that Shantell is a pathological liar. It's like she can't help it! Like it's apart of her genetic makeup. She's also vicious. If she happens to come around to finding me at one of your homes, that's another person she could use to her advantage. Or use them as a martyr. All so that she can have me.  No, I don't want anything to happen to you guys because of me."

Poe sighs. "Well, I hate to say it, but that kinda does make sense."

Maz shrugs angrily. "So, what are you gonna do?!"

"There's someone else I can talk to: Detective Rivas." Finn mentions. "He's the one who got Shantell arrested. Maybe he could help."

"Okay. Well, that's something." Jessika says.

"Okay, fine." Maz says, sighing in frustration. "But, if you won't let one of us help keep you safe, will you at least keep a gun close?"

Finn goes to protest, but is stopped by Snap. "That won't be a problem. You're already certified to use a weapon. So, why not keep one on you?"

Finn sighs in defeat. "Okay. If you're willing to loan me one, I'll take it."

"Okay. Good. Finally got that behind us." Poe says.

"Okay. So, where are you going, Rey?" Kaydel asks. Rey looks up in surprise that she's was being brought into the conversation. "If you'd like, you can stay with us."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Rey says. "Not without Finn."

"What!"/"Are you serious?!" Maz and Jessika say.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl." Rey argues. "I don't need protection. I can look after myself and Finn, too. But, I'm with Finn. I've known Shantell for a while, too. Not as long as Finn has, obviously. But, well enough to know that she'll most definitely try and start a fight. Well, it's one she'll get if she wants one."

"I don't think you know just how crazy she really is, Rey." Maz warns.

"How you ever heard of Benjamin 'Kylo' Solo? Because I've known him my entire life. He's been crazy as long as he's been alive! So, if I could learn to deal with him, I can deal with anything."

"Fair point."/"Fair point."/"Fair point." Maz, Poe, and Jessika all say in unison.

"And, don't forget. I'm from West Jakku. There's nothing that Shantell can do that'll scare me. 'Cause she wouldn't live long enough to even get a chance to."

"I like that confidence." Maz says. "But, are you sure?"

Rey answers, but not with words.

"Good enough for me. Keep him safe for me, Rey."

"You got it." Rey smiles.

"Now, wait a minute!" Finn says. "Where's all the concern for Rey that you had for me? Why aren't you trying to talk her out of staying with me?"

"Well, honestly. She's a woman who can handle herself." Maz says.

"I can handle Myself, too!" Finn says.

"Sure, you can." Maz says, not taking him seriously. "Of course you can. Nobody's arguing that. But listen, Finn. She's got her heart set on staying with you no matter what. I saw it in her eyes. So, I'm not gonna push the issue. You however, are my BABY brother and I make it a point to make sure that you're taken care of. It's not my job, but it's one I take with the utmost severity everytime. Don't worry, Precious. She'll keep you safe." She says with a smile.

Finn rolls his eyes.

After paying the check, everyone gets up to leave. Rey walks over, linking her arm with Finn's.

"Come on, Precious. Let's go home." Rey chuckles.

"Oh, you got jokes." Finn says humorlessly.

"Want me to hold your hand?" Rey teases, actually taking him by the hand.

"Well, laugh it up, Peanut." Finn says. "Enjoy it while you still can."

 

 

Later that evening, over at District 42, Detective Statura is done for the day and is headed to his car. He's got his phone glued to his ear, talking with his loving husband, completely unaware of the shadow creeping up behind him.

He opens the back door, loading his coat and briefcase into the backseat. He slams it back closed before opening his driver side door. 

"Excuse me." The person behind him calls out, scaring Statura so badly that he drops his phone.

"God...Dammit!" He says, looking the red-haired man dressed in the black suit. "You scared the fuck outta me, Rivas!"

"Sorry about that." Detective Sol Rivas says, going to pick up his cellphone for him. "Just wanted to see if you were 'keeping your head on a swivel'. He chuckles.

Statura eyes him annoyingly before snatching his phone back. "Yeah, Babe. Sorry. I'm still here. Yeah. Just this asshead I work with scared me. It's alright. Hey! I need to see what this guy wants. I'll talk to you when I get home, alright? Okay. Love you, too. Bye." He hangs up, turning his attention back to Rivas. "So... what do you want?" 

"What makes you think I want anything?" Rivas asks.

"Rivas, come on. You're not one to go creeping around without a reason. So, let's have it. I'm gonna be late for dinner."

Rivas scoffs at Statura's directness. The man never changes. He's grateful for that. "You're looking into that case with Shantell Mortimer, right?"

"The Rape case? Yeah. I'm assuming you're on the murder of her boyfriend?" Statura asks.

"Actually, I thought I would go over a few things about her." Rivas says.

"What are you talking about?" Statura asks.

"She's not this abused little Angel she's got you thinking she is. She's got a history of screwing men over in a really big way. Tell me, Statura. Have you ever heard about Officer Biggs Darklighter?"

 

 

When Rey and Finn get back to her apartment, He goes to put their leftovers in the kitchen while she locks up. She hangs up their coats and just leans against the door. 

She doesn't know how to even go about doing any of this: Worrying about Shantell, not knowing where she was gonna sleep at night, telling Finn about the baby. It's pretty overwhelming! It's pretty scary! And with a baby on the way, it seems like all the bad news is quickly piling up and it's only getting worse. And it just feels like it's the only news they've been getting lately.

"Rey?" Finn calls out. "Rey? Did you hear me?"

Rey snaps out of her daze and looks over at Finn. "What?" She asks.

"I asked if you wanted a beer." Finn says. "I'm having one."

"No. I'll... I'll take a tea." Rey says. "Do we have anymore left?"

"You're in luck. We have two left." Finn says, grabbing one. He closes the fridge door and goes over by the couch. 

Rey smirks as she goes to join him.

Finn sits down, grunting as he remembers the gun Snap loaned him. He pulls it out of it's holster from the back of his pants. "Can't believe I gotta carry this around off the clock. Man, this is too much."

"You don't care for guns?" Rey asks, taking a seat next to him.

"Not really. I mean, sure. Having one for work is one thing. But, having them around at the place where you sleep? It's not something I'd have at home voluntarily."

"Why not? I mean, what's wrong with wanting to keep yourself and the people you love safe?" Rey questions.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just don't care for guns. Not after what happened with Slip." Finn says.

"Slip?" Rey questions. "What happened with him?"

"One night when we were just 12 years old, I was over at Slip's, playing video games with him. He was really upset. His folks had been fighting again. So, he called, asking if I could come over. So, I was like 'sure. No problem.' This wasn't the first time he'd call asking if I could be there with him. So, I didn't need him to explain. After Maz dropped me off, we just closed the door and were off on our regular binge of playing PlayStation games.  So, roughly, right after 10 O'clock, their arguing had escalated into a full on brawl. Slip dropped the controller and had run out of the room so fast, I missed it. So, after seeing that he was gone, I went out to go find him and bring him back into his room. But, when I got out into the hallway, Slip was really freaking out, crying, begging for his folks to stop. But, they didn't hear him. They were just throwing punches and whatever else they could get their hands on. Only one of those things that his mom had grabbed was a gun. Slip, I'm sure he wasn't even thinking, just ran over, standing in front of his mom. Begging her not to shoot. When I walked into their bedroom, I saw that his dad's face was bruised and bloodied. He was staring up at her, his eyes red like blood. Whatever she did, she really did a number on him."

Rey frowns as she listens to this. She never knew this about Slip.

"But, after she tried moving him out of the way, I guess she was slowly coming back to her senses, but then she actually dropped it and pulled him into a hug. Just then, his dad sprang to his feet and jumped on the two of them. Punching and slapping. So, I tried to pull him off, before he ends up punching me to the floor and tried to choke me. I remember almost blacking out because of the punch itself. I tried getting him off of me, but the smell of booze and his tight grip around my neck was just too much for me to handle. I started thinking what would happen if he killed me? Maz would have no one then." Finn chokes up.

Rey immediately wraps her arms around him. Kissing his cheek as she rubs his back. Finn wraps an arm around her, burying his forehead into her neck. He sniffles as he recomposes himself.

"Seconds felt like hours as he only squeezed my neck harder. Slip then yelled something before a gunshot ring out. His dad rolled off of me and fall on his back, looking over at the person who shot him. His eyes started to water as tears begun to pool before he just took his last breath. When I turn to see who did it, Slip was just standing there, the gun still pointed at me. The same gun he just used to kill his father to save me. I don't know what he was thinking, but he didn't take his eyes off of his dad. Or that gun off of me. He held that gun so tight, I thought he was gonna shoot me next. But one look at the gun, he dropped it and started screaming. Crying for his dad not to die." Finn sighs forcefully. "It was the worse nights of my life."

"Oh, baby." Rey says, caressing the back of his neck. "My baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She kisses his neck. "Oh! You've been there so much and I never knew it. Hey.." She pulls back from the hug. "If you don't feel safe with that gun, you don't have to keep it."

Finn looks down at it, debating. He ultimately pulls back one of her cushions and places the gun there. "It may not be the best idea. But, that gun did safe me and probably Slip and his mom." Finn sighs. "As crazy as that sounds." Finn massages the bridge of his nose.

Rey throws an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "You so strong, Finn. You don't even know it."

Finn huffs. 

"No, you are." Rey stresses. "We've both have gone through things that should have just broken us. But, they haven't. We're both survivors. But, more than that, we're fighters. Hey." She says getting his attention. "We're gonna be okay. _You're_ okay. I'm here for you now. I always have been. Always will be. You know that, don't you?"

Finn nods. "Yeah. I do."

"So, let me help you." Rey pleads. "Let me be what you need me to be: Your rock, your shoulder, whatever. I don't care." Rey looks him straight in the eye. "I'm yours." She whispers promisingly. "And you're mine. I want us to be together. Forever." 

Finn gets misty-eyed as he hears this. Finally, the woman of his dreams is telling him everything he's wanted to tell her for so long. kisses her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Rey says immediately. "No matter what."

"No matter what." Finn repeats. He comes in for a lovingly passionate kiss. One they've yet to share together. But, regardless. Finn feels so close to her. Knowing that she's not just saying this. She MEANS it. And he's so ready to do anything for her. To be whatever she needs him to be. God! He loves this woman so much! He looks at her with nothing but all the love of heaven in his eyes. He runs the back of his fingers over her cheek and cups it. 

Rey rests her hand on top of his, blushing furiously. She looks away, feeling herself starting to cry. Her heart just bursting at the seams with love for this man. _Her_ man.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asks.

She looks back up at him, confused. "Hmm?" She asks.

"I saw you talking with Karé and you both seemed so stressed about something. I didn't know what to make of it. But, it didn't look too good. So, are you alright?"

"I am." Rey says, cupping Finn's face. "Karé was just warning me about not breaking your heart. Between her and Maz, I'd better tread lightly." She chuckles nervously.

Finn chuckles before kissing her lips. "You've got nothing to worry about. I know you'd never hurt me. Not on purpose. Of that, I know. No question."

"Of course I wouldn't. Not my Peanut!" Rey says, pecking his lips. "Never my Peanut." Finn smiles as he leans back into the couch. Rey then straddles his hips, wanting to keep the loving going. "It's been an hour since we ate dinner."

"Yeah?" Finn says.

"And We haven't even had our dessert yet. We've still got a couple of hours before midnight. Is it too late for dessert now?"

" _Never_." Finn promises. "Too late for dessert." He slides his hands over her exposed waist. "What do you have a taste for?"

"I was thinking of having a little honey and ice cream with my chocolate." Rey says seductively.

Finn's eyes widen as he gets all kinds of excited. "You grab the honey. I'll bring the ice cream." He says.

Rey squeals as she hops off of his lap and goes into the kitchen, grabbing the honey. Finn's right behind her, chasing her into the bedroom. She giggles uncontrollably as she runs towards the bedroom. Finn closes the door behind him.

 

 

Shantell wakes up at Coruscant med after being made to come back for a more thorough examination. Although, she had traces of Cornick's semen in her anal cavity, there appear to be no evidence of extensive damage. But, that's not what Shantell is worried about. She's worried about having her 'Assailant's' Baby. She was serious about having only Finn's children and having that old muscle bound bastard's seed inside of her would ruin her plan.

And the answer she receives is while that can change at anytime, the immediate answer is 'no'. She was not pregnant. She was so relieved by that. She probably should've made Cornick wear a condom. But, she wasn't thinking.

"Ms. Mortimer?" Shantell looks up to see Detective Statura walking in.

"Yes?" Shantell stretches.

"First, let me just say that I am so sorry for your loss." Statura says.

"Thank you." Shantell says. "Linus was so sweet! He didn't deserve to die like that."

"No one deserves to, Ma'am." Statura says. "I hope that this isn't an inopportune time. But, I wanted to ask you a couple of follow up questions."

"Whatever I can do to help." Shantell says.

"Can you give me the full account of what you saw in that interrogation room?" Statura asks.

Shantell tells him exactly 'how it happened': Linus saw which room Cornick was placed in. He went to go confront him. She called for a guard to go with her to help him. She saw him being straggled by Cornick. The guard jumped on him to pull him off. Cornick beats him unconscious. She grabbed the guard's baton, cracking him upside his head and knocking him unconscious. She immediately went to check on Linus and found that his neck had been broken.

"I see." Statura says, watching her reaction the entire time she was talking. There's a couple of things out of place here. One, her reaction. The way she was telling that story. She wasn't sad or angry. And she talks like she rehearsed it over and over. It sounded like she was reading from a script: very dramatic but no emotion. And two... She didn't try and call for help when Linus was dead. Normally, when someone loses their significant other, they would cry and beg for help. Pleading for someone to save the person that they love. But, she didn't. Why didn't she? "And do you need me to connect your family about this?"

"No." Shantell says sharply. Her mood quickly turning angry.

"No?" Statura asks. "They should know about what you've gone through."

"They won't care." Shantell grits her teeth.

"Well, you don't know..."

"I know that they'll all probably say I had this coming. That I'm bad luck or some kind of 'demon-in-the-flesh'! They don't need to know anything. They don't deserve to know anything about me." Shantell spits.

"Understood, Ma'am. Again, I'd like to offer my condolences. I'm so sorry again for your loss."

Shantell's mood reverts back to sad. "Thank you. That means a lot, Detective." 

Statura nods, getting up to leave.

Behind his back, Shantell's sad mood is replaced with an emotionless one. She lies back down in her hospital bed.

Statura heads for the exit, pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number. He places it up to his ear. "Hey, Rivas. Listen, you were right. We gotta talk."

 

 

Finn's actually at Poe's when he notices that Shantell is calling him. He drops it on the coffee table, rubbing his forehead and massaging his eyelids. Readying himself for the shit he's gonna have to put up with in a few seconds. He rests his head on his knuckles, staring down at the caller I.D. on his phone, wishing it would just disappear.

Finally, after a long exhale, Finn answers his phone. "What?"

_"I haven't heard from you in over a week, and that's the 'hello' I get?"_ Shantell asks, over the phone.

"Look, Shantell. It's been a long day. I'm tired. What do you want?"

_"Where are you?"_ Shantell asks.

"Why?" Finn asks.

_"Look, Finn. Just tell me, okay?"_ Shantell orders.

"I'm at my Sister's place." Finn says.

_"Really?"_ Shantell asks.

"Really." Finn mimics.

_"Well, I wanna see you. When are you coming back over to your place?"_ Shantell asks.

Finn's so mad right now, he could scream. "You don't get it, do you?! I don't want you in my life!!"

Shantell goes silent for but only a moment.  _"Haven't you heard what happened to me?"_

"I did." Finn says, matter-of-factly.

_"And what? you just... don't care?"_ Shantell asks.

"Look, I'm sorry for what's happened. But, that's got nothing to do with me." Finn says.

_Shantell sighs aloud. "What's your problem?! HUH?! Why are you giving me such a hard time?"_

"You're not serious!" Finn says, sounding pissed. "After everything you put me through, you're lucky I don't tell you to go to hell!"

_"I'm sorry! I'm trying to make amends here. I'm doing my best to be better! Can't you give me some credit to trying?!"_

"You want credit for _trying_ to do something?" Finn asks. "You wanna be a Politician or something?"

_"Finn! Just... Just tell me when we can talk. That's all I wanna do. I'm serious."_ Shantell pleads.

"Just wait for me to call you." Finn says.

_"You said that already. I've been waiting, but still haven't gotten a call."_ Shantell points out.

"It's probably because you keep showing up unannounced and uninvited." Finn points out.

_"You know how I feel about you!"_ Shantell says.

"Oh, I know!" Finn says.

_"Yeah? Then why do you keep punishing me?"_ Shantell's voice breaks.

"It's too hard to see that the changes when all I see is the same woman who lied and said I used to beat her and her son!!" Finn yells. He stops himself from saying anymore. He takes a deep breath and rubs his head, calming himself back down. "If you really love me like you claim you do, just do what I'm asking and stay away until I'm ready to see you. Can you do that?! Can you really do that, Shantell?!"

From all the yelling being exchanged between the two of them, Finn is suddenly hearing nothing but crickets now. Was she still listening? Was she still on her phone? Finn hears absolutely nothing for a few moments.

Finally, she speaks again after a couple of minutes.

_"You're everything I want, Finn!"_ Shantell swears.

"Yeah? Okay. You can prove that by being what I'm asking you to do." Finn says.

_"Okay, Finn. I can do that."_ Shantell says.  _"Just... Can you at least promise me_ if _you're willing to hear me out, that you give me a chance to talk? Please?"_

"Well, that depends on you, Shantell." Finn says. 

_"Okay. Okay. I'll do whatever you say, Finn. Just... when you do decide to call me, I really hope you'll let me explain."_ Shantell says.

There's that arrogance again. 'When' you decide to call. Finn's so over this shit, it's not even funny anymore.

"Alright." Finn says. "Goodbye." He hangs up and lets the phone fall to the floor.

 

 

Shantell hangs up her phone while on the road. She's sitting behind the wheel of her car, cruising through the same neighborhood where his sister Maz stays, driving down the same street she lives on with her family. She's must've passed Maz's house three times now. No sighs of Finn's car to be found. She frowns as she leaves the area, heading for home.

 

 

Finn yells in rage on the couch. After letting that out, Finn collapses.

"Finn?!" Poe comes in. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?! Why'd you yell?"

Finn doesn't even answer him. He just frowns, looking over at him. 

"Goddammit..." Poe mutters.

"Yeah." Finn says spitefully.

"Do you know where she is?!" Poe asks, taking a seat on his chair in the living room.

Finn checks to see if he has any new text messages. He does.

P.I. Muva reports in, telling Finn that Shantell is currently leaving out of the same Residential neighborhood where his Sister lives.

"OH... SHIT!!" Finn looks down in shock.

"What?!" Poe asks.

Finn holds up his phone to Poe. "Shantell's being cruising around in the same neighborhood my Sister lives in. She knows where Maz lives, Man!"

"Okay. Calm down." Poe says. "You call Maz. And I'll get the Police on the phone."

"Wait!" Finn says.

Poe freezes in place. He shrugs in confusion.

"Call Detective Rivas! He knows her! He works in homicide. We need to get him in touch with the P.I.'s Muva and Javos! See what they say."

"I'm on it!" Poe runs to grab his phone as Finn dials Maz.

"Maz! Hey! Look, you were right! Shantell knows where you live now! You need to get Karé and Asia out of there now! Bring them to Biggs Darlighter's house! I'll let him know you're on your way!"

 

 

"Got it! Okay, Finn! We're leaving now!" Maz says, hanging up.

"Maz?!" Karé asks.

"Pack a couple of bags for you and Asia! You both need to leave!" Maz says.

"Why? What's wrong?!" Karé asks, freaking out.

"Shantell knows where we live!" Maz says.

"Oh, my God!" Karé paces back and forth for a bit. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Finn wants us to go to Biggs Darklighter's house. I need you guys to get packed up to stay there for a little while!"

"Us?! What about you?!" Karé demands to know.

Maz grabs a pistol, checking it for aim, and then cocking it. "I'm gonna find that crazy bitch and take her put her out of her misery!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	6. I'm Done Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maz has had enough! Shantell has been roaming around, free as a bird for far too long! So, Maz's going to get rid of Shantell once and for all! Consequences be DAMNED!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long hidden secret is revealed at last!

"Maz! Wait! Please!" Karé pleads, not wanting her wife to do something drastic. "You can't do this! Please! STOP!" She grabs Maz's arm.

Maz snatches her arm away from Karé. "Get off me! Karé, as long as Shantell is alive, she's never stop until she has my Brother! She came damn close to ruining his life before! I'm not letting her ruin it now!"

"If you do this, you're gonna ruin your own life! And ours, too! Just let the police do their job!" Karé argues.

"They had _time_ to do their job and they've done _nothing_!" Maz spits. "They don't even know what happened in their own station! How did that guy kill Shantell's boyfriend?! Or did he even do it?! They don't know! They don't know _shit_! Karé..." Maz grabs her wife's shoulders. "This is the only way to keep us all safe!"

"Wait! Wait, Wait!" Karé grabs her by her arms, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Karé, let me go!" Maz demands, wrestling to get out of her grip.

"Please! Please, no! Just wait!" Karé's voice breaks, tightening her hold. "Think about this. If you kill Shantell, you would've only succeeded in tearing our family apart. Finn would be free of Shantell, sure. But, we would all lose you in the process."

Maz looks down at her daughter Asia, who's begging her mommy not to do this. Tears stream freely down her little face.

Maz stops struggling. She sighs, knowing that she would be ripped away from everyone she loves: her Daughter, her Brother, her Wife, her Friends. She can't lose them. Not even Shantell is worth that. "But, what am I suppose to do?" Her voice trembles as she wraps her arms around Karé. "Shantell's still out there."

"And we'll find a way to get her." Karé promises. "But, Please... Please, Baby. Don't do this to us. You're too important to so many people. You're too important to me. Please, just leave with us. We all need to stay together." She caresses Maz's back, as Maz lets out a long sigh, relaxing in her wife's loving embrace. "Please." Karé kisses her cheek before she looks her in the eye. "Look at me." She holds Maz's face still so that she wouldn't look away from her. "Please? Look at me." Maz does finally. "I want you to promise me. Promise me you won't harm Shantell." Karé requests.

"I..." Maz chokes out.

"Promise me!" Karé orders.

After a moment, Maz nods her head. "I... I promise."

Karé smiles as tears roll down her face. She kisses Maz's lips. "I love you."

Maz kisses Karé's shoulder, burying her face into her neck. "I love you, too."

Asia walks up to her, wrapping her tiny arms around both of her moms. Karé and Maz pull her into the embrace, soothing her as she cries.

 

 

P.I.'s Muva and Javos follow Shantell back to the house she once shared with her late boyfriend, Linus Tanner. Detective pull up to the side of the road, watching as Shantell pulls up to her driveway, getting out and into the house.

"Okay. She's made it back to the house." Sura says, sitting in the passenger seat. "So, ends another day of watching and waiting."

"Right. Just let me text Storm real quick, and we can get out of here." Oddy pulls out his phone, sending Finn the text. "You know, Sura... You ever get the idea that we're just wasting our talents? I mean, I know that this is important work. But, do you ever miss hitting the streets? Y'know, doing actual Detective work?"

"I kinda do." Sura says honestly. "But, one thing that I don't miss is all the Politics that came with the job. If the higher-ups just let the cops do their job, life would be so much easier."

"Hmm-mmm! I agree with ya there." Oddy says. He looks over at his Partner before looking away again. He suddenly seems nervous about something. He looks like he wants to ask her something, but isn't sure if he should.

"What' on your mind?" Sura asks.

Oddy goes stiff for a moment. "...Nothing."

"Muva, come on. I know there's something you wanna ask me. You start breathing all hard and looking around like you're guilty of something." Sura says, still watching the house.

"No, I don't." Oddy argues.

"You always do that." Sura says.

"I have no..."

"Oddy!" Oddy gets cut off by Sura. "Ask."

Oddy exhales. "How come you never married?"

"Not this again." Sura sighs.

"No, I mean... You're a beautiful woman, Sura. I know you must've met someone or several someones at this point." Oddy points out.

"This doesn't have anything to do with unrequited feelings, does it?" Sura wonders, cutting her eyes at her Partner.

"No! NO, no, no! I love Sowa. But, doesn't it ever get lonely just running Solo all the time?"

"It can. But, only for a short time. After playing some of Keyshia Cole's earlier stuff, I'm good." Sura finally takes her eyes off of the house and looks at Oddy. "Where's all of this coming from, Odd? Did something happen between you and Sowa?"

"Nah. I just... Y'know what? It's not important. Forget I said anything." Oddy says.

Sura shifts in her seat, turning to look at him. She doesn't speak, but her look speaks volumes. This subject of relationship really came out of nowhere. What brought this up? There has to be a reason. Oddy doesn't just talk about things. He heard or saw something that warranted a conversation. And Sura's not only drop this until she hears what Oddy has to say.

"I peaked around in Mortimer's Profile. There's this thing about Narcissism and to be the center of attention and all that. But, one thing I've come to learn about these people is that something traumatic usually happens to them, whether as kids or at some point in their teenage or adult lives."

"Oddy, where are you going with this?" Sura asks impatiently.

"Well, I dug a little more and found that Shantell wasn't loved as a little girl. Turns out that Daddy didn't want her. Some bullshit about her mother having her with someone else. And that's really where a lot of this started: Her not being loved. Not getting to see what it's like to have someone take care of you. Not having someone tell you that they love you and getting to know what that feels like. So, she went looking for a daddy's love in other guys, but still hanging on to that resentment and taking it out on guys because of what her dad put her through. I.E. Finn Storm. I.E. the reason we're sitting here right now. Now, I've known you for a long time. And I have never seen you with anyone: male nor female. I'm just wondering is it really good for you to be on your own all the time?"

"What? Like, being lonely is gonna make me a crazy, stalking, cold-hearted killing Bitch?" Sura teased.

"No. That's not really what I meant." Oddy says.

"I know. I was just teasing." Sura takes a deep breath before letting it out. "Look, Oddy... I'm not gonna pretend like I always knows what it is I want or what's really the best thing for me or that I ever make mistakes, but one thing I know for sure is that I have to be careful with the people I let get close to me. You understand? It's far too easy to say that love is beautiful and one of the most important things a person can have. It's another thing to fall for the wrong person. I.E. the situation Mr. Storm is currently dealing with this Shantell woman. Love may feel good and it may not be a great idea to spend your life alone. But, you can never be too careful with the ones you let get too close to you. Y'know?"

Oddy nods, but stops. His eyes reflecting confusion. "Wait. You don't pretend like you make mistakes? Don't you mean that... you don't pretend like you _don't_ make mistakes?"

"No. I'm flawless." Sura says.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you're not." Oddy says.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I am." Sura argues back.

Oddy gives her a look of annoyance while Sura breaks out into a fit of laughter. She punches his arm, prompting him to join her in laughter. 

 

 

Finn sits impatiently, waiting to get word that his family was okay. It's been nearly an hour since he's called Maz and now, nothing.

Poe walks back into the living room. "Hey."

Finn gets to his feet. "Anything?"

"Yeah, I got through to Detective Rivas and he knows about Maz, Asia, and Karé are headed to Darklighter. He'll be on his way over there as soon as he can."

"Okay. I just got a text from Detective Muva. Shantell just made it back to her place." Finn says.

"Have you heard from Maz and the girls?" Poe asks.

"No. Not yet." Finn answers as he sighs, sounding concerned.

"What's wrong?" Poe asks.

"It's Maz. I can't help but think that she's gonna go out and do something drastic." Finn answers. "She's always been known to fly off the handle when it came to looking out for people." 

Poe frowns at this. Suddenly, now he's got a worried look on his face.

 

 

Arriving outside of Biggs Darklighter's home, Karé pulls up on the driver way, putting the car in park. She then turns off the ignition and lets out a sigh.

"Well, we're here." Karé says. "You see, I knew we would be okay." She says to Maz.

"Hmm." Maz shrugs, turning to look away from Karé and instead stares outside her window.

"Hey." Karé says, trying to get Maz's attention. "Hey." She repeats. "Try and relax a little. You worry way too much."

"There's no such thing as 'worrying way too much'." Maz says sharply. "Not when it comes to a woman like Shantell."

"Babe." Karé takes Maz by the hand, interlocking their fingers. "You know that I'd whatever I have to do or go wherever I have to go with you. Now, I know that you're just being protective. But, don't let being protective let you go running ragged. I've seen you like that before. And let me tell you, it scares me like nothing has before."

"Well, you should be scared. You all should be! No one has ever gotten that far in between me and Finn like she did and she almost ruined him! Finn's already taking this thing way too lightly. I don't need you to be doing the same." Maz says.

"I'm not. I promise you, I'm not. But, Maz, what are you gonna do? Just go on a warpath, burn this whole city to the ground? Just go shooting up places until you've cornered her in an alley somewhere?! If that's what you're planning to do, just tell me now. I'm not gonna be here to see you do that do yourself again. Asia will come with me, but that's only because she might end up on her own because of you anyway. Is that what it's gonna take for you to be satisfied?"

"NO! GODDAMMIT!!" Maz yells.

"STOP!!" Asia screams from the backseat. "STOP FIGHTING!!!" She begins to wail.

"Oh!" Karé says, unhooking her seat belt. "Oh! It's alright, baby cakes! We're not fighting anymore! It's alright." Karé hushes Asia.

Maz wipes her face with her right hand, not knowing what's the better opinion: Go after Shantell tonight and end it all or wait another night, knowing that Shantell's just biding her time until she makes her big move. Whatever that might be. Or does she risk losing her family? 

"It's okay." Karé says to Asia. "I didn't mean to scare you. Mommy and I wouldn't do that to you. Not my little sweet cake!" Karé kissing Asia's cheeks. "Now, come on. Mr. Biggs is waiting for us inside. He's a friend of your Uncle Finn's. We're gonna stay here for a little while. Now, where's little B.B. at?" Karé looks around for Asia's toy in the backseat. She finds it down on the floor. "Oh! Here she is! How did she end up on the floor?" Karé hands Asia her toy. Asia holds it close, like a mother holding her baby in her arms for comfort and protection. "There we go!" Karé looks over at Maz. "You made up your mind yet?" It sounds more like a demand than a question.

Maz looks at her wife for a moment, startled. She then nods her head.

"You stayin'?" Karé asks.

Maz nods. "I'm stayin'."

As Karé starts collecting their things, Maz looks down at her feet, lost in thought. There's just too many things to worry about right now.

"If you done with your 'thinker' routine, how about you help me out here, Maz?!" Karé says.

Maz looks out of the windshield to see Biggs waiting for them by the front door. With a huff, Maz unbuckles her own seatbelt and gets out of the car. 

 

 

"Y'know... With everything going on, I'm ready for some good news right now. _Any_ good news." Poe says.

"Well, how about this?" Finn questions. "Thankfully, Shantell leaving me several threatening messages and texts should at least help motivate Rivas to getting her back on C.C.P.D.'s radar." Finn says. "But, since she's miles away, I think I'll go home and see what's been going on. I've been crashing at Rey's for the last couple of weeks, and while it's been great, I've still got bills and things to pay."

Poe smirks at that.

Finn's phone beeps. He checks it. It's a text message from Maz, telling him that they've arrived at Biggs' house. It's all good. Finn exhales in relieve.

"Good news, I take it?" Poe questions.

"Maz and her family just made it to Biggs' place." Finn answers. "They made it without a hitch."

Poe nods, pleased at this.

"Well, I'd better head out, too. I'll see you in the morning." Finn says.

"You going there by yourself?" Poe asks.

"Yep." Finn says. Poe looks at him expectedly. "Relax. I've got the gun Snap gave me in my glove box. If any unexpected guests show up, they'll get shot." Finn gestures a good night. "Night, Brotha." He says.

"Night, Brother." Poe repeats.

Finn leaves out, closing the door behind him.

 

  

Maz lies in Biggs' guest bedroom, next to her wife and daughter, staring up at the ceiling. She's only been there for a couple of hours, and she still can't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the bed or the fact that they weren't at home or that... Stop it! That Bitch already had her upset. The last thing she needed to do was go ballistic and end up losing her family.

But, there's something that just keeps replaying itself over and over again: Oddy and Sura have left for the night, so that means that Shantell was all alone all night. This would be perfect...

If only Karé hadn't of given her that ultimatum.

Maz throws off the covers and walks over to the windows. She slides open the curtains to see a patrol car sitting across the street. Seeing that squad car makes her take a moment to think: If she carries through with her plan to kill Shantell, she might get caught and driven away in the back seat of one of those police cars.

So, what was she going to do? Go after Shantell now and risk losing her family? Or wait until tomorrow and risk losing her family and quite possibly her freedom later? She needs to find some way to get Shantell alone. Somehow get her to meet up somewhere where there's no possible eyewitnesses but still someplace where Shantell would be at ease.

When did this fall on her shoulders? Why is she so caught up wrecking her brain on a murder plot, keeping herself up tonight? Because despite being in this shit before, Finn still won't do what's necessary! So, now she has to! But, what was she going to do? How was she gonna pull this off?...

'Finn! That's it!' She'll need to use Finn's help to get to Shantell. Ever since she came back to Coruscant, Shantell has be pestering her Brother nonstop! So, since Finn's already promised her a meeting, she see to it that he keeps his promise and set up a meeting.

For the first time tonight, Maz smiles as the plan of getting rid of Shantell slowly fell into piece in her head.

 

 

"So, did you make it home alright?" Rey asks, talking to Finn over the phone.

 _"Yep."_ Finn answers.  _"Everything's fine. Made it in without a hitch."_

"That's good." Rey says.

Finn, sensing that something wasn't right, asks, _"What's wrong?"_

"It's nothing. Just..." Rey sighs sadly. "Y'know, this is the first night that we've spent apart after you and I became a couple."

 _"I know."_ Finn says.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Rey asks.

 _"Yes. I mean, I'd love for you to be here, but we gonna be more careful now."_ Finn says.  _"With Shantell somehow knowing where Maz and Karé live, we can't risk taking anymore chances. And the last thing I wanna do is put you in her crosshairs."_

Rey lowers her head, disheartened. Some of her hair falls into her face.

_"I love you, Rey. I can't risk you getting hurt because of me."_

Rey moves her hair out of her face and she sits back up straight. "I know you do. And you know I love you back. But, Finn... There's... something that I really need to talk to you about."

 _"Oh, yeah?"_ Finn says. Rey can tell already that his tone has just turned from lovingly to dispirited in like no time.  _"And what's that?"_

"I really don't wanna talk about it over the phone. Don't worry. I'm not asking for us to break up or anything like that. But, it really is important. Are you coming over to my place after work tomorrow?"

 _"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there."_ Finn answers.

"Good." Rey smiles, looking over at her pregnancy test sitting on her bedside table. She reaches for it and holds it up like it was precious to her. "I can't wait. I'm so ready for this whole thing with Shantell is over and we can just work on us."

 _"I'm ready for that, too."_ Finn says. _"Both of those."_

Rey smiles. 

Just then, there's a knock on her door. Her pearly white smile is replaced with a worried glance. 

"Finn, I'm gonna have to talk to you later, okay?" Rey says.

 _"Okay. Good night, Babe. I love you."_ Finn says.

"I love you more, Peanut. Good night." Rey says before hanging up.

She hops off of her bed and strolls out of her bedroom, heading for the kitchen.

The knocks only continue as Rey turns on the kitchen light, walking slowly over to the sink. She pulls back one of the drawers to the left of the sink, fishing around for something and pulls out a knife. She very quietly pushes the drawer closed as she walks over to her door.

The knocking only goes more impatient and even harder. She stands directly in front of the door, her knife raised like she's ready to plunge it straight into the face of the person pounding on her door.

Rey holds her free hand to the door. "Who is it?" She calls out.

 **"Me!"** A familiar sounding man says, his voice muffled thanks to her door.

"Who the hell is _me_?" Rey asks.

 **"Rey! Stop messing around and open the door!"** The man says.

"I'm not really in the mood for company. Can you come back again later?" Rey asks.

 **"Why do you always do this dumb shit?!"** The man's voice calls out.

Suddenly, Rey hears a set of keys jangling and the door knobs shake as a key is inserted into the keyhole. Rey's eyes bulge and she tightens her grip on her knife.

She undoes the latch and grabs the door handle. And with a silent grunt, she opens the door, flinging it against the doorstop. She grabs the fabric of the jacket that her visitor is wearing and holds the knife against his neck.

"Whoa!" The man yells.

Rey backs away from the door, pulling her Idiot older brother, Ben into the Apartment. He's got some plastic bags in one hand.

"Must you always be so dramatic?" Ben asks.

Rey slams the door behind him. She takes the knife away from his throat and slaps the back of his head. She walks into the kitchen, throwing the knife into the sink. It falls in with a loud clanking sound.

"Was that knife clean?" Ben asks.

"No." Rey says simply. "What cha want?"

"Good evening to you too, Rey. I'm glad to see that you're doing fine, too." Ben says sarcastically.

"Sure. So, what do you want?" Rey asks. She takes a seat on her chair in the living room.

Ben presses his lips together in a frown. He sits on the sofa and with a huff, he asks her, "What's all this I'm hearing about you and Storm getting together?"

"Where'd you get that from? Facebook?" Rey asks.

"Doesn't matter!" Ben says. "I can't believe that you would be so desperate! Messing around with him right in the midst of all this Shantell Mortimer Foolishness! It's uncanny!" Ben says. "What are you thinking?!"

"Y'know, I keep asking Rose not to post everything little thing on her Facebook page." Rey says. "Sometimes, It just draws in all the wrong people."

Ben sighs aggressively. "Rey, seriously. That guy's no good for you."

"Says you, Mr. 'I-always-know-best'. How many crazy ass chicks have I have _you_ with? I can't tell you how many of them swear that you are the sexiest man in the whole wide world. And the fact that they think that I'm crazy for not wanting to be with you is disturbingly fucked up! Delusion is an ugly thing! Why do people want us together so badly? It's unhealth."

"Will you please stop fucking around and stay on topic!" Ben demands. "Now, how long as this been going on?"

"What's it to you?" Rey demands back.

"I'm concerned." Ben says.

Rey chuckles forcefully. "Funny. You pronounce 'controlling' a lot different than I do." She says.

"How am I controlling you?" Ben asks.

"By coming over here in the middle of the night and yelling at me about the guy I chose to be with. You don't think that's a bit strange?"

"Not when it comes to you being healthy and happy." Ben says. "Is it so wrong that I only want was best for you?"

"No. But, the whole problem is that you have your own ideas on what you think is best." Rey says.

"So?" Ben asks.

"So, that doesn't mean they're the best ideas for me!" Rey spits. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ben asks.

"Exactly what I just said, Ben! Everything you ever did for me was really all for you. You only pretended that you were doing me so big favor, but in the end, all you thought about was number #1!"

"That's not what you said when I tried to encourage you to learn Finance, so you could make yourself a ton of money."

"More like you wanted me to be your own Personal cash grab." Rey counters. "It didn't matter where the money came from." 

"So, what's wrong with asking Family for a little help every now and again?" Ben asks.

"That's your idea of a counter-argument?" Rey questions.

Ben goes to argue, but finds that he couldn't. Having Rey sitting in a pool of cash would've helped him avoid certain misplaced investments. Saved him a few thousand (or several thousands) dollars. "Oh, now! Wait a minute! What about when I set you up with Artimage? He's a really great guy. You two seem to hit it off from jump. I thought things were going well between the two of you?"

"Oh, Mr. Hux?" Rey asks incredibly. "Yeah. I'm sure hooking me up with the State's Attorney had nothing to do with _you_."

"What are you talking about?" Ben questions. "You said you thought he was great. You two were dating for like... months."

"That was only because I couldn't think of a way to get out of dating him. And I didn't want him to think that he was the problem. He wasn't, but the interest just didn't last. It was over before it even got started." Rey says. 

"What about..." 

"Forget it!" Rey says. "Knowing Senator Tarkin before he went to jail for statutory rape charges doesn't even count."

"Ahh! I don't even know why I try to reason with you." Ben says. "You always find fault in whatever it is I do."

"So, why are you here now?" Rey asks.

"I just wanted to come check on you. I was pretty sure this whole thing would've cleared up by the time I got here." Ben answers.

"Of course. What else would you have come here for?" Rey asks.

Ben stops himself from saying anymore. He can't believe that this has happened again. He came over here to make sure that Rey wasn't being used by that guy Storm. Not start another fight. He takes a deep breath before letting it out and speaking again. "Look, Rey. I know that it may not seem like it. But, I am looking out for you. I love you. You're my Sister. The only family either one of us still has." Ben points out.

Rey presses her lips together in a poorly attempted smirk. 'That's not entirely true anymore.' Rey thinks to herself. 

"So, how about we put this mini civil war on ice for a minute and just talk?" Ben asks. "I brought a peace offering." He reaches into the grocery bags he brought with him and pulls out some packs of Rey's favorite drink: Cinnamon Tea!

Although Rey gets more agitated with Ben than anything else, he has been known to surprise her from time to time. And fortunately, this is one of those times. Since he came here to bribe her with her favorite tea, she guesses that she could spare a few hours. She looks up at her brother and slowly breaks into a sweet smile.

 

 

The next morning, Karé smiles as she finds that Maz is actually lying next to her. She lies over on her right shoulder, laying her head on her arms, watching her wife sleep with some much affection. She gives Maz a light smile.

Maz sniffs as she squeezes her eyes shut tighter before slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she sees is Karé staring back at her and whispering 'Good morning, sleepyhead.' Karé then plants a kiss on her lips.

Maz sighs contently. "Good morning." She then shifts to her left side, facing her wife. "How'd you sleep?" She says sleepily.

"Pretty good. Better than I thought I would, being in someone else's house. How about you? Did you get any rest?" She asks sincerely, but still has that hint of accusation in her voice.

"I did. Not too much, but yeah. Some." Maz says, seeing a look on Karé's face that makes her feel a touch of unease. "And yes. I was here all night. You can ask the Officer that was sitting there all night."

Karé nods her head. "I believe you. But, all this nonsense about killing Shantell. That's over with now, right?"

"Yeah." Maz says.

"Is it?" Karé asks in a kind of warning tone.

"It is." Maz says, matching her tone. She then kisses her wife's lips. "Don't worry." Maz gets out of bed and goes over to her bag to gather some clothes and toiletries. 

"Look who's telling who not to worry." Karé says.

Maz just scoffs.

"Off to take a shower?" Karé asks. "Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"To the Cantina." Maz answers. Sensing her wife's changing mood, Maz continues, "Hey. I've still got a business to run, Hon. I can't be hiding from that wench forever."

"I didn't say anything." Karé says.

"You didn't have to." Maz counters. She gets up and sees Biggs in the hallway. They exchange a 'good morning' and Biggs lets her know that the bathroom was all hers. She thanks him and steps in.

Karé feels a stirring behind her and notices that her stepdaughter, Asia is waking up but doesn't get up right away.

"Hey, sweetcakes." Karé gently rocks Asia. "Time to get up. Need ya to get ready for school."

"Just another minute." Asia begs.

"Sorry, sweetie. If you get moving now, you're gonna be late." Karé gets her up.

"Okay." Asia says sleepily. 

"Come on. Let's see what Mr. Darklighter has in his kitchen." Karé says, taking Asia by the hand as Asia rubs her eyes.

 

While under the showerhead, Maz rinses the soap off of her face as the bathroom is filled with steam. Her gorgeous dark chocolate skin is glistening as she washing the grime and sweat off from all the worrying she did last night.

But, now that it's morning, her mind is just as clear. She knows what she needs to do. And, Goddammit, no one is going to stop her from doing it! 

 

 

Finn heads out of the office and walks towards his car. He hears his phone beep, knowing already that he just got a text message. He gets into his car and pulls out his phone, hoping to see Rey's name on his screen, but instead sees Maz's name. He slides the screen to unlock it.

_[Text from: Maz 6:45 P.M.] Hey. Have you heard anything else from Shantell lately?_

Finn looks down at his phone and frowns. Why was Maz asking about Shantell again? What was she planning to do?

_[Text from: Finn 6:48 P.M.] No. Why??_

_[Text from: Maz 6:50 P.M.] Gonna need you to call her for me. Get her to meet you over at Oolong Park._

"What?!" Finn shouts barely above a whisper. He then dials in her number and calls her.

After a couple of rings, Maz says, _"Finn?"_

"Maz? What are you gonna do?" Finn questions.

 _"Don't worry about it."_ Maz says.

"What do you mean, 'don't worry about it'?! Of course I'm worried about it!" Finn says.

_"Look, there's no need for you to know. It's for you own good. The less you know, the better. Listen, Finn. I'm tired of Shantell coming around and messing with our lives. This needs to stop. She already came way too close to ruining our lives before. I'm not gonna let her do it again. So, just do me this one favor, okay? Give her a call and tell her you wanna meet up to talk at Oolong Park, okay? Just do it!"_

Finn takes a minute to think. He's worried. He's never directly asked her about the things that she may have done for them in the past, but he suspects that it's not something she would want to talk about. Much less to him. Finn frowns, rubbing his forehead, completely and utterly terrified. Though not for himself or even Shantell, for that matter.

"Okay." Finn says, hanging up. What is Maz thinking? Doesn't she know that the Police are both looking into her case as well as looking out for her? If there's even a slight hint that Shantell is being harassed, they'll arrest Maz with no questions asked. And probably Finn too if they deem him to be an Accomplice to a murder.

Finn dials in Shantell's number. But, before he presses the 'call' button, he takes a moment to brace himself for the unnerving sound of her voice. The glee she's sure to have in her tone. And the utter annoyance of having to hear her say 'I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later!!'

'This is it.' Finn thinks to himself. 'This needs to happen now.' He begins to shake nervously as he goes to press the button. He's breathing gets heavier and his heart is pounding as he tries to ready himself for the ear-grating screech from Shantell 'the Hellcat bitch' Mortimer.

He presses the 'call' button.

The phone rings and he puts it up to his ear.

Shantell doesn't answer. That's a surprise! Knowing her, she would've answered after the first ring. Okay. Now, what's going on here?! What is _she_ up to?! This is only getting more and more nerve-racking. And the more the phone rings, the more anxious Finn gets in wanting this to be over.

Finally, the line clicks and a breath can be heard.

Finn frowns as he waits for the person breathing to say something. He looks over at the phone on his ear, growing more and more anxious. It's almost kind of funny: The Anxiety he gets, the harder the person on the line huffs.

Finally, he ends the silence. "...Hello?"

 _"I don't believe this."_ Shantell says.

"Shantell?" Finn asks.

 _"You actually called my phone."_ Shantell says.

"Yeah. Well, to get too excited." Finn says. "I told you I would when I was really."

 _"And I'm so glad you did! It's so nice to hear your voice. So, what's on your mind?"_ Shantell says in a seductive tone.

"Cut the act, Shantell!!" Finn shouts. "I know that you were in my Sister's neighborhood last night. Why are you stalking them? What are you doing?!"

_"Well, you haven't been by your apartment. So, I figured that I would find you crashing at her place. Where have you been putting your feet up at?"_

"WHAT?!?" Finn roars. "How do you know where they live?!"

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?"_ Shantell teases.

"Oh, Christ!" Finn groans. He's not gonna play this little game with Shantell all night. "Look! The reason why I called was... I wanted to meet up with you somewhere. How about we talk over at Oolong Park in..." He checks his watch. "...about an hour."

Shantell gasps excitedly.  _"Finn Storm! Are you asking me out on a date?"_

"Please, stop getting so excited!" Finn demands.

 _"I can't help it! I'm just so happy!_   _I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later!!"_ Shantell's words make Finn roll his eyes.  _"What'd you have in mind after the park? If I'm a really good girl, will you take me out to dinner, too?"_

"GODDAMMIT, SHANTELL!!" Finn says. "This isn't a social call. I'm just trying to clear the air and see what it is that you want!"

Shantell goes quiet over on her line again.

Finn frowns, suddenly getting nervous again. 'Why did she go quiet again?'

Eventually, a loud laughter causes Finn to flinch in his seat. He then takes a moment to calm himself down. He then asks, "What's so funny?"

 _"I can't believe that I didn't do this before. If I had known that by following your sister home would have made you call me, I would've done it sooner!"_ Shantell says.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE, SHANTELL!!" Finn screams. "LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!"

Shantell's laughter dies down and she clears her throat. 

Finn balls up his fist and lets out a hard huff. "You got me to call you." Finn says. "I'm ready to talk. Can't you just be happy about that?"

 _"Okay. I'm sorry. You're right. I am actually glad you did. So, you said you wanted to meet up in Oolong park? Why?_ _What brought this on all of a sudden?"_ Shantell asks.

"I'm so fucking tired of you always popping up whenever I ask you not to! So, I figured if we just sat down somewhere and talk this whole thing out, it would be enough to get you to stop doing that."

 _"Okay, Finn. Oolong Park in an hour."_ Shantell says.  _"I'll see you then."_

The line clicks first before Finn can hang up on her.

'Something isn't right!' Finn thinks to himself. 'Shantell's up to something! I can just feel it!'

 

 

Over at her apartment, Rey was in the middle of dolling herself up for Finn. Tonight was the night she was finally going to tell Finn about the baby growing inside of her. She was so excited/nervous about it.

The sound of her phone ringing draws her attention away from her mirror. She looks down at her phone and smiles. Just seeing Finn's name as the phone rings immediately makes her feel all a flutter! She answers the call. "Hey, Babe! You on your way over?"

 _"Rey! I think Maz is going through with it!!"_ Finn yells.

The look in his face causes for panic in her head. "Finn? Finn, Baby, what's wrong?"

 _"Maz just had me call Shantell to arrange a sit down over at Oolong Park! I think Maz is going there to kill Shantell!"_ Finn says.

"Oh, my God! Finn? What are you going do?!" Rey questions.

 _"Something I'm sure to regret later."_ Finn says.

"Finn? Talk to me, Babe." Rey begs.

_"I can't let her do this! There's just too much on the line! If Maz does this, the Police would be on her in seconds! Plus, she would lose everything she's worked so hard for! As much as I want Shantell gone, I can't let Maz just throw her whole life away because of her!'_

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Rey asks.

_"I need you to meet me at Oolong Park as soon as you can! I've already called Karé and the others! It's gonna take more than just me to calm her down!"_

"Okay. I'm on my way now!" Rey promises as she gets up to get dressed. She throws on a shirt and a pair of black jeans. As she heads for the door, she stops when she notices the Pregnancy test sitting on her nightstand. She then goes to grab it, wrapping it up in tissue paper and giftbox and puts it into her purse. She heads out the door.

 

 

Finn's car squeals to a stop. His brakes just wailing as his car bumps into the parking lot bumper stop at the park. For a brief moment, Finn wonders if he just didn't wore them out with this last stop.

He then hops out of his car and just starts running. Running until he can find Maz. 

In the back of his mind, he won't deny that he's wanted to kill Shantell. He knew that he did back when they were dating. No matter how many times he's told himself that Shantell's only acting this way because of the way she was treated by past boyfriends, that thought lingered there. And when she lied on him, saying that he was an abusive bastard, he stopped trying to trick himself into thinking that she was that innocent little lamb he thought she was.

Finn runs and runs, past other folks who were running the concentrate walking trail that surrounds the outskirts of the park. He frantically searches the area, hoping to either find Maz or Shantell (He was hoping for the former more, of course).

There were so many dark places throughout the park. So many places that Maz could pick to carry out a silent kill. And while Finn is searching for them, there's no sighs of the others. He's on his own and he's not confident that he'll be enough to get her to stop. In fact, he's afraid that him being there would only encourage Maz to carry out her mission.

After running for what feels like a half-hour, he finally (almost) runs into a familiar face: Poe!

"WHOA!"/"HEY!" Finn and Poe stop within inches of each other.

"Poe!" Finn says.

"Did you find her?" Poe asks.

"No! I have no idea where she is." Finn says.

"Jess, Rose, and the others have all been looking for her, but Oolong Park is a really big place." Poe points out.

"Oh, man! We're never gonna find her in time!" Finn says, panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Poe rests his hands on Finn's shoulders. "Calm down! There are 8 of us, searching for the two of them. Someone is bound to find her! But, in the meantime, we need to keep moving!"

Poe and Finn take back off, sprinting through the grassy area of the park. Under trees and through bushes, they search for Maz. With still no sighs of either women, new thoughts begin to surface. 

What if Maz has already killed her and is on the move to dump her body?!

It's just too much! Finn can't handle not knowing anything.

Poe's ringing phone causes them both to stop. Poe sees that it's Jessika calling him.

He taps Finn's arm, getting his attention. He then answers the phone. "Jess? What's going on, Babe?!"

 _"Poe! We've found her! She's over by the benches at Oolong Pond!!"_ Jessika says, screaming.

 

 

Finn and Poe make it to the Pond to see Maz and Chewie creeping up on a careless young woman, staring at the sparkling water. That has to be Shantell!!

Finn looks around to see Jessika, Rose, Rey, Karé, Snap, and Kaydel closing in on her from all sides.

Finn takes off to confront Maz with Poe right on his heels.

"Maz, Stop!!" Finn shouts. "You don't have to do this!"

Maz looks over at her brother, frowning. "Finn, what are you doing here?! Get your ass away from here!"

"Maz, please! Come on! It doesn't have to end like this!" Finn says.

The other five finally gather around the three of them.

"It's going to end just like this! Only it won't be with Shantell! I'm sure that she murdered that guy Linus just like she did with that frat boy! This needs to end!" Maz says.

"Think about what you're doing!" Jessika says. "You're here to end someone's live!"

"That's not something you just get over." Poe says. "It's something that gonna follow you for the rest of your life!"

"Just take a minute and think." Rey says. "I know just what a pain in the arse Shantell is. But, she's not worth what comes later."

"Please, Maz!" Rose says. "You've got a family to take care of. What good are you to them if you're in jail?"

"Listen, Oddy and Sura are on this." Snap says. "Let's just let them do their job!"

"Come on." Kaydel says. "Let's all just go. We can just leave right now and go home."

As everyone makes their case, Maz just looks between all of them, her anger slowly being replaced with doubt and sorrow. She's spent so much time psyching herself up to do this, but now everyone she knows and loves is making her think twice.

She begins to cry. She knows that as long as Shantell is alive, none of them will be safe. Why would they just let her do this?

She chokes a sob.

Karé steps forward. "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt her. You promised me that you wouldn't go this far!" Karé says. "Maz, stop this. Please, just come back to me. Let's just go home. Our daughter is waiting for us."

Maz sniffles as she looks up at her loving wife. Her eyes turn red as tears build up, stinging them.

"I just want you." Karé says. "Please, don't do this to me! To Finn or Asia! Oh, Maz! _Please_! Please!"

At that moment, Maz's heart breaks. There's no coming back from what she's about to do. "I'm sorry." Maz says.

But, she's already made up her mind. This will be Shantell's last night on this Earth. "I'm sorry." Maz repeats.

"It's okay. It's okay, Just take my hand." Karé encourages.

"I'm sorry..." Maz frowns, her face expressing a determination to see this through with Chewie. "...But I have to."

Maz then pulls out a gun and walks beside Chewie (Who's an old friend and the chef at her Cantina, by the way) to carry this thing out. She walks pass all of those she loves, refusing to see the sad faces and tears in each person's eyes.

Walking up to the lady on the bench, she orders her to put her hands up and get on her feet.

The young woman gasps and does as ordered.

Maz then tells her to turn around slowly and face her.

And when she does, Maz immediately goes limp. The gun is quickly lowered and Maz looks utterly terrified.

This isn't Shantell! But, she bares a striking resemblance to her.

"That's not Shantell!" Chewie says.

"No. I'm... I'm not." The young woman says.

"Who... who are you?" Maz questions.

"I'm Rhoda. I'm her Sister." Rhoda says. "I'm from Naboo and I came here when I heard about what happened to her on the news."

Maz gives her a look like her spirit has just been broken. She was so determined to end Shantell's life that it never even factor that she might've killed someone else.

Everyone exhales looks as the thought of seeing someone dying slowly begins to stir. But, now a new mystery has now been presented. If Shantell isn't here, then where was she?

 

 

Finn sits in his car, rubbing his forehead as the thoughts of what could've happened just keep playing over and over again like an endless loop. Maz came damn close to killing someone tonight. And he's not sure what's bothering him more: That he couldn't stop her from carrying her murder plot out or that he secretly wanted her to do it? His head was just a jumbled mess right now.

There's a knock on the passenger side widow that brings Finn out of his own head. He looks over to see Rey waving and gesturing for him to let her in. Which he does by unlocking the door.

She opens up and lets herself in. "Hey, are you okay? You kinda disappeared on us back there."

"Yeah. Sorry. I just needed some space to think." Finn looks over at her. "What's going on?"

"Well, the others are headed over to the Cantina while Karé has elected to bring Rhoda up to speed about her sister." Rey says.

"Any chance she'll believe a word Karé says?" Finn asks.

"I don't know." Rey sighs. "I mean, the thought of her getting shot by someone who hates her sister so much is still pretty hard for her to believe."

"I can only imagine." Finn says, nodding.

"But, she seems like she was willing to at least hear her out. So, that's something." Rey says.

"Hmm." Finn grunts, lowering his head.

Rey looks over at him and reaches over, caressing the back of his neck. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Maz came that close." Finn holds up his hand, bringing his thumb and index finger close together without them actually touching. " _This_ close."

"I know. It's insane." Rey says.

"So many things could have come to an end if she would've pulled that trigger." Finn says. "And, what's worse is, we would have all ended up becoming witnesses to that shooting. That was way too damn close."

"Yeah, it was. But, Finn? Baby, it didn't happen. Okay? Maz didn't take that last step. Maybe she wasn't suppose to. Maybe her coming that close made her rethink some things."

"I hope so. I really do hope so." Finn says. "Well, I think the others have the right idea. How about we head over to the Cantina for a drink? I know I need one after this."

Rey then remembers that she can't have one, despite agreeing whole-heartedly with Finn. She would love to have one, but she can't. She shouldn't. "Hmm. No. No thanks. I don't wanna stay up all night at the Cantina again tonight."

"Okay. Well, how about we swing by a gas station and I pick us up a case? I need to fill up at some point soon, anyway." Finn suggests.

"No, I..." Rey huffs. "I really shouldn't be drinking right now."

"Hey." Finn says. "What's been going on with you? You haven't even touched a drink in the past few weeks? I know you're here checking up on me. But, are _you_ feeling alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm... Actually, I'm better than just 'okay'." Rey says. Over the past couple of weeks, Rey has slowly began to realize the idea that she's pregnant. And slowly but surly, she's began to love the idea of having a child. But, not just _a_ child. But, Finn's child. The man she loves like no other. The one who's always been so special to her!

"What do you mean?" Finn asks her.

"Well, remember when I told you last night that I needed to talk to you about something pretty important?" Rey asks.

"Yeah? I'm guessing you not drinking is apart of that... 'talk'?" Finn asks back.

"It is." Rey reaches out and takes Finn by the hand and then interlocking her fingers with the back of Finn's. She then takes his hand and holds it against her stomach. She rubs a soothing rub against the back of his hand.

Finn looks down at their hands on her stomach and he looks up at her. She gives him a look, hoping that he understands what she's trying to suggest to him. Her cheeks turn red and her eyes glisten with happy tears.

He doesn't at first. But then, it all becomes so clear. Finn's eyes widen with surprise and he unconsciously begins to rub her belly. "Really?" He asks.

Rey nods as a smile slowly spreads across her face.

"Are you really?" Finn asks again.

"I am. Babe..." She cups his right cheek, looking him lovingly in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Finn's just received the shock of his life. The woman he loves is carrying a baby. No, not just a baby. Their baby. "You're preg... you're pregnant?"

Rey nods again, giggling/sobbing.

"Well, h... how long? I mean, how long have you known?" Finn asks.

"Since the night I told you that I loved you." Rey answers.

"Oh, my God!" Finn's heart begins to pound. His breathing gets heavier. He feels a little light-headed and he's pretty sure he's about to faint. So many thoughts are running through his head now. So many changes are going to happen. So many things needing to be rearranged. But, one thing that has settled in the center of all of it is him, Rey, and their child. A girl or boy. It doesn't matter! 'Oh, my God!' Finn thinks to himself. Rey's having his baby! He's going to be a dad! And the woman he loves like no other is having his child. He's always pictured having a family with Rey at some point. Never immediately but sometime down the road. But, the more he thinks about it, the more excited he becomes. "I'm going to be a dad! Oh, my GOD!! I'm gonna be a dad!"

Rey grins happily. She was so nervous about breaking the news to him. But, now it seems that all that worrying and those fears of him being pissed off have suddenly lifted from her shoulders.

Finn kisses Rey multiple times on the lips and pulls her in for a hug. "Oh, my God! Rey! You don't know how happy you just made me!"

Rey holds him like she was scared of losing him. Finn's happiness as in turn made her very happy! Seeing just how excited he is about this just reminds her of just how much he means to her! God, she loves this man so much!

"What do you need?" Finn asks. "What do you need? What do you need? Do you need me to go out and get something?!"

Rey giggles as Finn takes to figure out what he needs to do to make this process much more pleasant. Dear God! Finn is just too damn adorable!

Rey cups Finn's face. "Finn! Baby, baby! Relax. I got everything I need right here." She kisses his lips again.

"Oh! We... We have to tell everyone! We hav... We need a doctor." Finn realizes. "We need to tell Karé about this."

"Well, she... she already knows." Rey says.

Finn stops and looks at her. "She knows already? You told her first?" Finn asks, sounding hurt.

"No. She was the one who told me to take a pregnancy test and when I found out, I didn't know how you would reaction. But, she already figured I was and I was just confirming what she already thought. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept this from you."

Finn couldn't make himself stay mad at Rey. It does bother him that Rey told Karé first. But, being that Karé is a doctor, it does actually make sense. And her not telling him out of fear that he would leave her was also understandable.

"It's okay. I understand." Finn promises, kissing her nose before resting his forehead against hers. "Can we talk some more at your place?"

"Yeah." Rey whispers with a smile.

"Okay, let's go." Finn sits up straight in his seat and starts the car.

Rey wipes the tears off of her cheeks and rubs her eyes. She then puts her seatbelt on.

"Hey." Finn says.

Rey quickly looks back at him and sees that he's holding his hand out with his palm up, wanting her to take it. 

She smiles, sliding her hand over his waist and interlocking their fingers together.

"I love you, Rey." Finn says.

"I love you, too, Finn." Rey says.

Finn then puts the car in reverse, backing out of the space before putting it in gear and heading for home. Never does he once lets go of Rey's hand or even loosen his grip.

 

 

Finn and Rey are both living on cloud 9 right now. On the way back to Rey's, it's just be blissful silence as Finn sits behind the wheel with Rey riding shotgun. They held hands all the way back home.

Rey opens her door and brings Finn inside. It's been a long day and all they wanna do is just go to bed. Just put tonight in the rearview and let it just settle into a memory.

But, unfortunately for them, the night wasn't quite over yet. In fact, it was still going on.

When Rey opens the door to her bedroom and turns on the lights, she and Finn find a surprise they weren't ready for. But, it wasn't on the pleasant side.

Their eyes widen in surprise before squinting in anger.

"What the hell?!" Finn says.

Shantell was in Rey's apartment, lying under her covers, sitting up, looking at Finn and Rey holding hands. She's completely naked. All of her clothes were off and lying next to the bed.

Rey was suffering flashbacks. There was another time when her neighbor had snuck in and had gotten naked and laid under the covers, waiting for Rey like he was gonna get some.

But, now... it was Finn's crazy ass ex-girlfriend who was doing the same thing to him. She actually came here with the intentions of getting to seduce Finn into fucking her right there in Rey's bed!

The nerve of this bitch! Now, Rey was starting to wish that Shantell had been at the park instead of her younger sister and that Maz had in fact killed her. She's so mad right now, she just might kill Shantell herself.

A perfectly lovely evening... RUINED!!! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	7. Why Won't You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantell's reach her limit. Her Patience has run out. She's sacrificed too much to have Finn just keep dismissing her. So, at this point, only one of three things is gonna happen: Either Finn gives in to her unconditionally, she's going to kill again and keep killing until she gets him, or she's gonna kill him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long. The longest I've ever written, but I really wanted to get past all the Shantell stuff and end this already! This will be the final chapter, and chapter 8 will act as the Epilogue.
> 
> Just so you all know, I made some changes to chapter 4. Not big changes, just some things concerning Shantell's background.

_**EARLIER...** _

_Oddy and Sura trail Shantell to the airport and see her picking up a young lady (Who turns out to be Rhoda). They follow her over to a diner where the two talk and it would seem that Rhoda is trying to console a clearly upset Shantell about something (Most likely, her recently deceased boyfriend, Linus). Afterward, they drive over to a park, where Shantell and Rhoda go for a late evening walk._

_A text from Snap lets them know to keep an eye out for the two sisters. After exiting their car, Sura and Oddy try to stay as far back as they can without losing sight on the Mortimer sisters._

_But, it becomes pretty clear that Shantell maybe aware of the fact that she and her sister are being followed._

_Because, they eventually start running and Oddy & Sura are forced to keep up, but managing to lose sight of them for a minute._

_They eventually get eyes back on a Mortimer, just not the one they've been shadowing for weeks now. They head out into a clearing where they can see Ms. Rhoda Mortimer stopping at a bench to catch her breathing, staring out at the beautiful pond in the center of the park._

_They then head off to see if they can pick up the trail of Shantell, but by the time they figure out that they may have been made, they head back to the parking lot where they can see that Shantell has managed to not only give them the slip, but she had time to apparently slash their tires._

_It's safe to assume that Shantell knows that she's been watched for sometime. They text Snap to let him know that they'll be down for a while. But, to please keep them up-to-date with the latest on Shantell. If anybody gets hurt because of them, they'll be there to take full responsibility. But, hopefully, it won't come to that._

 

 

**_IN_**   _ **THE PRESENT...**_

In a blind rage, Rey stomps over to her bed as Shantell crawls back in fear. Within seconds, Rey's jumped on the bed, wraps her hand around Shantell's neck, and slaps her across the face. She then pulls Shantell out of bed by her hair and flinging her up against the wall. Shantell hits the dresser hard enough to actually break her nose and she falls flat on her back hard.

In a blind rage, Rey stomps over to her bed as Shantell crawls back in fear. Within seconds, Rey's jumped on the bed, wraps her hand around Shantell's neck, and slaps her across the face. She then pulls Shantell out of bed by her legs and roughly grabs her hair, flinging her up against the wall. Rey then picks her up by her hair and pushes her towards the dresser, causing Shantell to hit it hard enough to actually cut her head and she falls flat on her back hard.

Rey runs to her as Shantell gets on her feet and takes her by the arm, punching her twice in the stomach and once in the face. She then grabs Shantell's hair again and throws her down to the floor where she kicks her repeatedly in her still naked side and back and swearing at her. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO?!?! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!!"

"Hey, you crazy bitch! Stop it!!" Shantell demands. "Finn! Finn!" She calls out.

Finn has stepped out of the room and has called 911 and tells them that there's an intruder in his girlfriend's apartment and that they need help.

Shantell tries to crawl out of the room, but Rey isn't giving her much of a chance to escape. She stands over Shantell's, her feet on both sides of her waist and Rey pulls Shantell up by wrapping her belt around her neck. Shantell struggles to get free as she is forced up on her knees, gasping as she tries to pull the leather strap away from her neck.

"Listen to me, you crazy cunt!" Rey yells. "You stay away from us or I'm gonna kill ya!"

Shantell leans further and with all of her remaining strength, she rocks her head back up, hitting Rey in the face and knocking her against the nightstand.

Shantell then turns around and now has Rey at her mercy as she wraps her hands around Rey's neck.

Finn, who just got off the phone with the police, has return and runs in when he sees Shantell choking Rey. He comes up behind her and tries to pull her away by throwing his arms around her waist. As he pulls, he tries desperately to get Shantell's hands away from his girlfriend's neck.

But, not one to be outdone, Rey actually bites down on one of Shantell's biceps, causing her to yelling out in pain and loosen her grip just a little bit. But, it's enough for Rey to get out of, and she flies, tackling Shantell back down to the floor, causing her naked back and ass to slide on the carpet. Now, straddling Shantell's hips, Rey holds her down with one hand as she punches her so hard, the sound echoes throughout the entire hallway. She punches two more times before Shantell counters with a left and knock Rey off of her.

Shantell then turns her attention to Finn and goes to him for help. "Finn! Please! Help me! This bitch is crazy!" But Finn wants nothing more to do with Shantell and backs away as Rey regains her composure and gets to her feet. 

She then tries tackling her again, but Shantell's ready for her and grabs her by the neck and punches Rey, knocking her unconscious!

"REY!!" Finn worried, goes to check on her. But, Shantell stops him and tries to keep him from her. "Let go of me!" He demands.

"FORGET ABOUT HER!" Shantell orders. "Just look at me!"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, SHANTELL!!" Finn roars.

"NO!" Shantell says. "I said, 'look at me'!" She cups Finn's face, making him look at her but only successes in pissing Finn off even more. He pushes her away. 

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Finn huffs as he stares her down.

Shantell grows uneasy as the man she loves looks at her like he wants to kill her. But, that's not the Finn she knows! She knows that he wouldn't hurt her! "Take it easy."

"FUCK YOU!!!" Finn spits at her.

Shantell, bloodied and bruised, looks between him and Rey. "Who is that?!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Finn yells.

"Who is that?!" Shantell repeats.

"I told you GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Finn charges at her.

"Finn, why are you..."

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Finn demands to know.

"I came here for you!" Shantell says. "I want you to be with me."

"How the hell did you even know I was here?!" Finn yells.

"I followed you here." Shantell says.

"The fuck do you mean you followed me?! I told you to meet me at the Park!" Finn says.

"I couldn't do that." Shantell says. "You know what would've happened if Maz saw me! She would've killed me!"

"I know!" Finn says. "I'm sorry she didn't get the chance!"

Hearing Finn say that hits her like it was a punch square in the chest. "You don't mean that." Shantell says, hurt clearly heard in her voice.

Finn just can't take his eyes off of Rey. She looks like she's hurt pretty bad and she still hasn't come to yet. "Oh! Look what you did to Rey!"

"What I did?!" Shantell yells. "What were you doing with her?!"

"Just get outta here!" Finn says.

"No!" Shantell says. 

"Put your damn clothes back on, and get outta here now!" Finn orders.

"No!" Shantell repeats. "Not until you give me a chance to talk!" She walks closer towards him. She points at Rey. "Finn, I fell hard for you! I've been trying to get you to talk to me so that I can show you that I'm doing much better. But, since you wouldn't come to me, I had to come find you here that stupid bitch on the floor! Now, who is she to you?" 

"None of your damn business!" Finn says.

"Finn! Who is she!" Shantell is desperate to know.

"Get out!" Finn shouts.

"Who. Is. She?!" Shantell asks again.

"Bullshit! I don't have to explain myself to you! Get your shit and get out of here before I throw your sorry ass out! Now! Go!" Finn balls up his fists.

"I came here to get you." Shantell says, sounding defeated. "I have a house all set up for us. I want us to be together."

"It's not gonna happen." Finn says directly. "All you've done is destroy the lives of everyone around you. I'm not gonna let you do that to Rey."

"To Rey?!" Shantell says. "Oh! So, what?! You're in love with her?!"

"Oh, my Christ!" Finn groans, just wishing that she would just disappear.

"Answer me! Is that it?!" Shantell orders. "I'm still in love with you. And you've got eyes on this bitch over here?"

"Shantell, we're not doing this." Finn says.

"Oh, no! We're doing this!" Shantell says. "Don't turn your back on me!"

"Or What?!" Finn gets right in her face. "What's going happen if I do?! Huh?! You're gonna hit me again?! I wanna see you try it!!"

"No." Shantell calms down. A little. "No, I wouldn't do that to you."

Finn goes to check on Rey. Her left cheek is bruised and there's a little blood on her lip. But, nothing appears to be broken. And she's still breathing on her own. Finn sighs in relieve.

Shantell then forcefully grabs Finn by the arm but Finn snatches it away.

"Don't grab me like that!" Finn shouts.

"Lower your voice when you talk to me, Finn." Shantell threatens.

"I oughta knock your ass out for what you did to her!" Finn yells.

"Don't do that! Don't yell at me again!" Shantell warns Finn. "I went through a lot and I've given up so much. I can't go back now." She steps towards him. "I'm here to offer myself to you. Not many guys can say that about women. Can't you just show me a little gratitude?!"

Finn huffs and bites his tongue. Shantell's been pushing him to do something he really doesn't wanna do. Finn's never been one for violence. Especially, not against women. But, Shantell has been known to push people. And she's really pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The only thing stopping him from going too far is the fact that Shantell is dangerously close to Rey and the Police are on their way. If he can just keep it together, just for a bit longer, he'll be okay. "Look. This is not gonna work. It doesn't work before. There's nothing good that's gonna come out of us getting back together. Whatever it is that you're looking for, I can't give you."

"Finn, you don't..." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHANTELL! Jesus Christ! Don't talk! Just shut the hell up!" Finn demands.

Shantell puts her hands up in surrender before letting him continue.

"Whatever it is that you think you and I are, it's all a fantasy. It's not real! Shantell, come on now. Look, I know what you've gone through. I know just much you want to be in love with someone. And maybe one day, you will. But, that someone is not me. It can't be me. You've done too many things wrong. And I almost lost everything because of you. I don't love you. I can't! Not after everything you put me through. You said that you've been getting help. Stay on that. Get help. Get better. Figure out who you are. It's the only way you're gonna get through this. It's the only way you're gonna find out what's going on with yourself. And why you're like this."

Shantell's eyes have drifted to the floor. Finn's not sure how much of that she's heard or how much of it is sinking in. He can only guess she's hearing him. 

Behind her, Rey slowly comes to. She holds her head and seems really dazed. Finn wants to get to her. See how she's doing. But, Shantell is standing (Literally) in the way of him doing that.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Shantell speaks back up. "Can I... Can I at least say a few things?"

Finn sighs forcefully. "Yeah. Go ahead."

"I can't help how I feel about you. If all the guys I've ever met, you were the only one who's ever loved me without expecting something in return. I don't know what it's like to be loved unconditionally. But, I know how I feel when I'm with you. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. And I understand why you don't want me around. But, what I don't get is why you're making it so difficult for me to try to earn you back. That's all I want. And I know that I'm not right. I know that I still have a ways to go. But, whenever I think about you, I know I can do it. You see, you're the reason why I wanted to change. You're still the reason why I can be happy in the future. So, just... let me get dressed and let me take you home. I can prove that I'm not the same woman I was when we were first together. Just... give me that chance. Let me help you see that. I promise you won't regret it. Can I do that? Please?"

Finn closes his eyes and shakes his head. He balls up his fist and exhales hard through his nose. "You... You don't get it. You never have and you never will. Just because you still have feelings for me, I'm suppose to just go along with whatever you say. And making another promise to me... when I know already that you're not gonna keep it, is just the last straw for me. Well, I'll say this... If you love me so much, like you claim you do, then leave here. I'm asking you to leave here. If you love me like you say you do, then just go and do _not_ back. Not for any reason."

"I can't do that." Shantell says.

"Why not?" Finn deflates angrily.  

"I'm not leaving. Not without you." Shantell says.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Finn says.

"Then I'm staying, too." Shantell says.

"I'm asking you to leave." Finn frowns at her. **** ~~~~

"Please... don't make me leave." Shantell looks at him defiantly. 

Finn looks down at Rey and sees her with a belt, silently pulling the strap through the belt buckle, making a choker just for Shantell. "That I won't stop what happens next." Finn walks away from her.

"Finn! Where are you going?! Come back here!" Shantell demands. Just then, Rey throws the loop over Shantell's head and pulls on the strap hard around Shantell's neck, choking her.

Rey holds Shantell's head down as she tighten the strap, damn near closing Shantell's windpipe. Shantell chokes, trying to pull the belt off of her neck but barely being able to hold the breath she still has.

Her eyes turn red as less and less air gets to her brain and she's starting to feel lightheaded. Getting choked to death by this scrawny little bitch is not how she's going out! She'll fight to make sure of it.

Just then, someone starts pounding on the door.

**"Coruscant Police! Open up!"** A male voice calls out.

Finn gestures to Rey not to kill Shantell (they didn't need a body that showed sighs of being choked to death), but to keep her pinned down. Finn then goes to the door.

Rey loosen the makeshift noose around Shantell's neck, and Shantell gasps desperately for air.

Just then, four policemen come into the hallway and upon seeing the position Rey held Shantell in, they draw their weapons.

"Show your hands!" One of them orders. "Step away from her now!" Rey's eyes stretch out in fear, she goes stiff instantly.

"Wait, wait! Wait!" Finn says, standing in front of the women. "Rey didn't do anything wrong! It's Shantell you want!" Finn points at the naked lady. "She's in the wrong here! Not Rey!"

"A woman who's been battered, lying naked on the floor and has a belt around her neck is in the wrong here?!" The Officer says. "Get out of the way!" They shove Finn aside. "Ma'am! Step away from the young woman and put your hands where we can see them!"

Rey lets go of the belt and immediately holds her hands up in surrender. She stays on her knees, not wanting to give the Officers a reason to use force.

"Now, what the hell's going on here?" Officer #1 says, looking between the three of them. 

"Officer, listen. She broke into my Girlfriend's apartment." Finn says. Shantell's eyes lock on Finn and they burn with anger upon hearing him calling Rey his girlfriend. "I don't know how she found out where Rey lived, but she was waiting for us to get back. We didn't know what she was planning on doing. But, she's been stalking me for weeks! You don't know how crazy she really is."

"Ma'am? What were you doing here?" Officer #1 asks Shantell.

Shantell sneers at Finn, a feeling of betrayal weighed down on her heart. "I was waiting here because they asked me to be here."

"What?! That's a fucking lie! Nobody wants her around!"

"Yes, you did! You did! You said you wanted me to meet you guys back here for drinks. But, instead, they forced me into the bedroom and made me take my clothes off. And when I told them 'no', that's when Rey punched me!" Shantell sniffled. "I've known them since we were all in teenagers in school together, but I never thought that they would try and force me into bed with them." 

"That's A FUCKING LIE!!!" Finn screams.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" Shantell screams back.

One cop goes over and orders Rey on the floor and bends her arms behind her back.

"No! Stop! You don't understand!" Finn yells.

"Stay back, son!" The other Officer says, holding him back.

"You got it all wrong! L... Listen to me! Shantell is LYING! This is Rey's apartment! She didn't do anything wrong! She's innocent in all this!" 

"All evidence to the contrary!" Officer #3 states.

"When... When I called you, I told you that someone had broken in!" Finn points back at Shantell. "Her! That one! She's the one I called you about! She's crazy! She's been stalking me for weeks! She's been threatening my family!"

"Why are you lying so much, Finn?! What did I ever do to you?" Shantell cries.

"Are you shitting me?!?!" Finn wants to rip her fucking head off of her shoulders, but he is still held back.

"Listen! You might be right. But, from the way it looks, it would seem that 'Rey' had intended on killing _her_." Officer #1 says.

"That's not what's going on at all!" Finn stresses.

"Oh, really? Maybe you can tell us what's really going on then? Like, why is she naked? Why was she getting strangled? Why didn't you stop it?!"

"She could've had a weapon on her!" Finn says. "Rey's innocent! Look at her face!"

"Look at _hers_!" Officer #3 says, referring to Shantell.

Finn groans, completely frustrated. "Can you at least you go and see if she carried any weapons in here with her?"

Officer #1 looks at Officer #4. "Go check it out!"

Officer #4 checks the bedroom.

As pissed off at them as he is, Finn can hardly explain to them why Shantell was naked, battered & Bruised, and being choked with a leather belt. All these things, coupled with the Police catching Rey in the act, are not good and isn't doing Rey _any_ favors.

Officer #4 comes out. "Nothing." He shrugs.

Finn sees them slapping cuffs on Rey's wrists. "What are you doing?! You're arresting the wrong one!"

"It'll all be cleared up over at the station." Officer #1 says. Officer #2 pushes Finn against the wall, intending to arrest him, too. The cops force Finn to turn and face the wall, pulling his arms behind his back.

"Hey! Wait! Stop! What're you doing?!" Finn says.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Rey scolds. "That's my Boyfriend! You're gonna break his arm!"

"Goddammit!" Finn shouts.

"This is harassment! I'm gonna have all of your jobs, you arseholes!!" Rey screams. "You Bastards! How can you do this?"

"Ma'am?" Officer #1 calls Shantell. "If you wanna go ahead and get dressed, we'll call an ambulance for you."

"Thank you." Shantell nods as she gets up.

"Why aren't you slapping cuffs on her? She's the reason for all of this!" Finn says.

"Fuck you both!" Shantell says, as she stares at Finn.

As Finn and Rey are carried out, Shantell goes into the room and slips her clothes back on. She looks down at the photo of Finn on Rey's nightstand and in a fit of anger, knocks it off.

Shantell then walks out.

"Ready?" Officer #1 asks. **** ~~~~

She nods, following Officer #1 out of the Apartment.

 

 

Everyone's over at the Cantina, sitting at a large round table, sharing conversations over drinks.

Rhoda sits over at the bar, holding her head in her hands, shaking it after hearing all of the crap her older Sister's been up to since she's been here. "I... I don't know what to say. I had no idea Shantell was like that."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Karé asks.

"4 years ago. Right before she went to prison." Rhoda answers.

"Don't blame yourself." Karé says. "There's no way you couldn't known she'd turn out this way." 

"No, but... It's just... when I saw her back then, she looked so broken. So worn out. I can't help but think that I could've said something. Did something to let her know that I loved her. That we should've been better sisters to her." Rhoda says.

Karé doesn't speak again. She's just there to comfort an upset Rhoda.

Maz watches the two of them with a look of suspension. Like there's something between the two of them. She can't put her finger on it, but...

"How are you doing?" Poe's voice shakes Maz out of her trance.

She faces him and shrugs. "I... I don't know. I mean, I was so mad that I blinded myself to what I thought I had to do. All I saw was red and I thought that I had to kill Shantell and that we'd finally be able to go back to our lives. I felt like I had to. But, in that blind rage, I almost shot an innocent woman! I can't believe it. I scared the hell out of myself. And now, I just can't stop shaking."

"Well, now you know how we felt." Poe says, in a non mean-spirited way. "But, it's okay, Maz. You didn't do it."

"But, I almost did!" Maz argues.

"But, you _didn't_." Poe repeats. "The fact that you stopped yourself from going too far is a good thing. It means that you weren't too far gone. And you know what? I'm actually glad that it was Rhoda sitting there, not Shantell."

"You are?" Maz questions.

"Yeah. Maz, you came really close to throwing everything away when you were at the park. I was so scared, man, I thought I was about to watch one of my very best friends kill someone in cold blood. And I was gonna forced be bare witness to that murder. But, I am so glad that it didn't happen that way. Nobody died. Even better, nobody got hurt. Maz, it's gonna be alright. You don't have anything to feel ashamed of. I hope you come to see that someday." Poe rests his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Maz nods. "Yeah. That's right. I didn't even think of that part." Maz rests her own hand on top of Poe's. "Thanks, Maz."

"Hey, anytime." Poe says, before getting up to check his phone so that he could check on Finn and Rey.

Maz's eyes fall to her lap. A million thoughts running through her mind.

Before too long, Karé comes over, taking a side next to her. She looks over at her wife, and takes her hand in hers. Maz looks up at Karé and tightens her hold on her hand.

"You're still here." Maz says.

"I'm still here." Karé says back.

"I'm sorry." Maz says, leaning closer to Karé. She places her free hand on her cheek, caressing it lovingly. "I'm so sorry."

Karé inhales sharply before taking Maz's other hand. "You really scared me, Maz."

Maz feels like she's about to cry. She never likes hearing Karé say that. But, she hates the looks she's been getting from her lately even more. 

"Were you really going to kill her if she was there?" Karé asks.

Maz nods her head sadly, as a tear falls from her eye.

Karé exhales in disappointment before taking both hands away from Maz. Maz already misses her warm touch. "So, you lied to me."

"Karé..." 

"You lied to my face when you said that you'd let this go." Karé say accusingly. "You were planning on killing as you stood there in my arms, didn't you?"

"Karé..."

"Didn't you?!" Karé shouts, getting to her feet and getting the whole crew's attention. Maz's eyes turn red as warm tears sting her eyes and blur her vision. She doesn't know what else to say. "You stay away from me, Maz." She whispers.

"Baby!"

"This is something you did before?" Karé asks. "Have you killed someone before?"

"Baby, please..." Maz pleads.

"I... I don't know you." Karé whispers. "I don't know you at all."

"I don't know you!" Karé screams. "You stay away from me!" Karé storms out of the Cantina, never looking back at anyone as she races to the door.

As soon the door slams shut, Maz instantly breaks down and lets out a heartbreaking sob. Kaydel, Jessika and Rose are all there to console her, but not even her friends can hold her broken heart together. The only one who could mend it just left her behind.

Poe, while showing her a sympathetic look, calls Snap over, looking very upset.

Snap goes up and walks over to where Poe was standing. "What's going on?"

"I can't get ahold of either Rey or Finn." Poe says.

"What?!" Snap asks.

"Yeah. I've been trying for the past 20 minutes. Nothing." Poe says.

"What should we do?" Snap asks.

Poe directs his attention to the Cantina's doors, signaling that they need to leave. Snap nods and goes to talk with his wife while Poe talks to Jess.

"Huh? What?" Jess asks.

"Can you get her home?" Poe asks.

"Yeah, sure, I can. Why?" Jess asks.

"I can't reach Finn or Rey. I'm a little worried, so Snap and I are headed out to see what's up." Poe kisses Jess on the cheek and goes to rub Maz's back, letting her know he's there for her. She doesn't acknowledge him, so he leaves her well enough alone and turns to walk out. Snap's right behind him.

"I think we should split up." Poe says. "I'll head over to Finn's place. And you check on Rey's."

"Got it." Snap says, heading to his car.

Poe and Snap split up, Poe going south and Snap headed East.

 

 

Finn is brought in with handcuffs around his wrists over to the holding cells at Precinct 42. Rey was taken to another Police Station. Why? Finn has no idea and is too afraid to ask (Fearing that he'll be beaten or charged with some bullshit).

Statura sees him being brought in and gets to his feet. He marches over to the Officers and tries to sort out the situation. "Hey. What the hell's this?!"

"911 call about a home invasion soon turned out to be fowl play and attempted rape." Officer #1 says.

"Are you serious?!" Statura asked. "Who made that call?"

"You're looking at him." Officer #2 says, referring to Finn. The Officers walk past him and Statura goes to talk with the dispatcher who received that call.

It's there that Statura learns that Finn called the Police about Shantell breaking into his Girlfriend's Apartment. But, so then...

'why was Finn in handcuffs?' Statura wondered. His next visit was to the arresting Officers.

"When we got there, we saw his lady friend strangling Ms. Mortimer as she lied naked on the floor." Officer #1 says.

Statura stands listening with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Turns out the sick fucks were looking to have a threesome that Ms. Mortimer wasn't interested in." Officer #2 says. "So, they spin this whole story about how she broke into their apartment. Fucking assholes."

Statura, given what he's learned about Shantell, doesn't buy it for a second. From what Rivas has told him, Shantell Mortimer was a known Liar and a damn good one. He'll need to reach back out to a few more folks before he can go after Mortimer.

"Where's the girl?" Statura asks.

"Over at the 93rd off of 'Moss and 15th'." Officer #2 says.

"Good to know." Statura says. "But, I was asking about Mortimer."

The two Officers exchange looks, baffled by the Detective's directness and seemingly uncaring attitude. "Over at grand Mission Hospital Downtown." Officer #1 says.

Statura nods and heads out.

"Detective." Officer #2 says.

Statura stops and faces the Officer.

"Why don't you go easy on Ms. Mortimer?" He asks. "She's been through quite a shit storm."

"One she made for herself, I'm sure. Thank you, Officers." Statura leaves through the glass doors.

The Officers once again exchanged looks, completely confused.

 

 

Back at the Hospital, Shantell gets patched up and is allowed to leave when a woman with a familiar voice calls out to her.

"How many trips to the Emergency room is this?"

Shantell stops and presses her lips together. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the potential scolding she's about to get. She slowly turns around to see...

Phasma?!

Shantell gives Phasma a fake smile. "Hey, Mum."

"Jesus, Shantell. What is it with you and this boy you keep getting yourself hurt for?" Phasma asks, mystified by her daughter's actions.

"You work with him everyday. You tell me." Shantell says.

"Hmm. Yes, he's a hard worker. And he can be a bit sweet. But, honey. Why are you doing all of this for a man who clearing does not love you back?"

"Oh, no. He still loves me. Given our first go 'round, he's trying to fight his feelings for me." Shantell swears.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Phasma says.

"I will." Shantell smiles legitimately. Phasma can't help the smile growing on her own face. "Anyway, we are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened last night from the Tanner boys. I came to check on you." Phasma says.

Shantell looks at her Mother incredibly. "An uncharacteristically admittance of concern?" She says, not believing it. "No, seriously. Why are you here?"

"Seriously, to see if you were okay." Phasma says back.

Shantell scoffs. "Okay. A couple of boo-boos. A scratch here or there. And a possible wrecked ego. Nothing a band-aid couldn't fix. And as you can see, I'm still walking on my own."

"Did Finn give those to you?" Phasma asks.

Shantell looks away, shaking her head.

"Look at me." Phasma orders. "Shantell! Look at me!"

Shantell suddenly feels like a child being yelled at by her parents. She never liked being yelled at by anyone. Her Father did it all the time. Though, it was mostly aimed at her than her two sisters. Shantell finally looks at Phasma.

"Did Storm lay a hand on you?" Phasma says in a low growl.

"No." Shantell says firmly. "Finn would never lay a hand on me. He threatened to, but he knows better."

"Because he knows you'll kill him if he dares to?" Phasma asks with a smirk.

"No. Well, yes." Shantell says proudly. "But, Because he knows he'll lose his balls long before he loses his life."

Phasma chuckles. "So, do you need a ride?"

Shantell concerns it for a moment. "I'll take on."

"Right this way." Phasma leads her daughter to her car. 

 

 

Poe shows up at Finn's apartment and knows that something's off when he doesn't see his car. He whips out his phone, calling Snap. "Hey. They're not here. Did you make it to Rey's place?"

_"I did."_ Snap says.  _"Damnedest thing: I can see their cars. But, there's no sighs of them."_

Poe sighs harshly as he lowers the phone from his ear and utters 'Fuck!' He gets an idea and puts it back up. "Can you call your P.I. Pals? Maybe they can look into getting eyes back on Shantell."

_"Sure thing. What are you gonna do?"_ Snap asks.

"I'll give that Detective Finn told me about another call. Hopefully, he can help out Muva and Javos with this mess." Poe says.

_"Got it, good buddy. Talk to you later."_ Snap hangs up and Poe hits the 'end' button on his phone. He then dials up Detective Rivas.

 

 

While on the road to Precinct 93 and in the middle of a conversation with Statura, Rivas feels his phone ringing. "One sec." He tells Statura. He answers it. "Rivas." He says. He listens as Poe raddles off with Statura behind the wheel of the car. "Yes, Mr. Dameron. I remember you." He waits for Poe to voice his concerns. "Well, I don't know how else to tell you. But, Finn and Rey have both been arrested."

_"What?!"_ Poe exclaims.  _"Arrested for what?"_

"It's a story I don't care to talk about over the phone, Mr. Dameron. But, what I will say is that Ms. Solo is being detained over at Precinct 93 while Mr. Storm is back at 42. If you're will to meet up over at 42 tomorrow, we'll be happy to give you an update. Yessir. Yessir. Uh-huh! See you then." Rivas hangs up.

"Dameron?" Statura asks Rivas.

"Yes, he's a friend of Storm's. He was worried when he couldn't find his friends at home." Rivas says.

"He knows about Mortimer, too?" Statura asks.

"If he doesn't, he will." Rivas says.

"And you're just gonna... volunteer to give out this information, Rivas?" Statura asks, aggravation clear in his voice.

"If it helps protect him and his loved ones, I will." Rivas fires back.

"Y'know... I'm starting to understand where you have so much free time on your hands." Statura says. "It's been a week and you're still in Coruscant. Guessing the folks in D'Qar aren't crazy about keeping you around, huh? Breaking protocol and possibly ignoring orders?"

"Well, as you know, Shantell Mortimer isn't actually a suspect and this isn't an official case. So..."

Statura looks at him like he's crazy. "Christ Almighty. So, what is this? An old vendetta? The one who got away? The one left you at the alter or something?"

"Hey, pal. A man died in your Precinct, and none of you are even sure if the guy you have locked up really killed that kid." Rivas says. 

"Have you seen this guy?!" Statura shouts. "He was twice as big as the kid. I know you don't think a tiny woman like that killed him."

"Well, seeing as how the cameras weren't working and the Audio was turned off, it would look like somebody didn't want you to see the murder happen. But, none of you are even the least bit concerned as to why that is. But, hey! If you aren't too interested in knowing how a kid was found dead in your Department, Feel free to drop me off anywhere. I'll find my own way to the hospital."

When put like that, it does paint Precinct 42 in a pretty bad light: Either they were too lazy to look into it properly or they were in on it. Regardless, they need to get to the bottom of this and fast!

"Naw! I can't make heads or tails of any of this, but you can bet your ass I intend to find out." Statura promises. "Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"No, sir. It's your town. I'm just along for the ride." Rivas says.

Statura nods as he steps on the gas.

 

 

Oddy and Sura arrive outside of Shantell's house and watch as She leaves out of the car driven by Phasma. They do their usual thing, taking photos and getting positive I.D.s on folks.

Sura is on her laptop, running the photo of the female driver while Oddy sits behind the wheel, leaning on his knuckles as he keeps both eyes on the house. 

Shantell walks into the house and closes the door. She turns on the flood lights and closes the door.

"What is the point of turning on your flood lights when you're at home at night?" Oddy asks.

"It makes people think there's someone there. Makes it less likely for someone to break in and rob you." Sura answers.

"Well... yeah. I mean, I knew that. But, it seems like you're painting a target on your house." Oddy says.

"You don't turn yours on?" Sura asks.

"I used to." Oddy says. "Whenever I was out of town or settling in for the night. That didn't keep any assholes from breaking in. Damnedest thing was when they barged in, they seemed surprised to see people there in the house. Even more surprising, is that they didn't know they had broken into a cop's house."

"What happened when they found out?" Sura asks.

"They gave themselves up." Oddy says.

"You're bullshitting!" Sura laughs. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Oddy says. "Damnedest thing I'd ever seen."

"Come on! You're making that up." Sura says.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not." Oddy says.

Unbeknownst to them, a car has pulled up next to Shantell's front yard lawn and has placed the car in park. The car's headlights weren't on, but the motor was running.

Eventually, after a while, Oddy looks over to see the vehicle.

He can't see the driver's face, as it's dark on the inside of it. But, there appears to be two others with him/her.

"Hey, Sura?" Oddy calls out. "Have you noticed in the past few days, Mortimer has had more visits than she's ever had period?"

"Yeah." Sura says. "Well, that might be because she lost her man. Or it could be..." Sura and Oddy look at each other, but they draw their sidearms and check them for ammo. They then hide their guns under their legs and Oddy starts the car.

Just then, the driver of the vehicle parked outside of Shantell's house, turns on his car's fog lights, blinding the P.I.'s.

Suddenly, muzzle flashes illuminate the dimly-lit street and bullets punch through their windshield.

"JESUS HOLY CHRIST!!!" Oddy screams.

"ODDY, GET US OUTTA HERE!!!" Sura yells.

Oddy puts the car in reverse and falls it. He sideswipes some parked vehicles, but he's adamant that they put as much distance between themselves and their assailants as possible.

Bullets hit the hood and fly through the now destroyed windshield, hitting the back widow, too.

They can't tell over all the gunfire, but it looks like the vehicle is actually headed towards them. The bright lights never get any further away.

"JAVOS!! SHOOT BACK!! SHOOT, SHOOT!!" Oddy yells.

Sura can't get a shot off, still blinded by the car's headlights.  "I CAN'T SEE A GODDAMN THING!" Sura opens fire anyway, hoping to at least shoot the lights so she can target the driver.

One bullet hits Oddy in the chest, causing him to groan in pain, and swerve, veering into a ditch.

The crash causes both Sura and Oddy to slam their foreheads into the dashboard, causing air bags to deploy.

The car screeches to a halt and the gunman fires into the car, hitting both Oddy and Sura.

The gunner, who appears to be male, keeps shooting until his sub-machine gun goes  _ **< Click, Click!!> **_He reloads it, aiming at the downed Detectives, waiting for any sighs of moment. From the car's headlights, he can tell at least one of them is dead. P.I. Muva has impact wounds in his torso and he lies back against his seat, dead with his eyes and mouth open.

The woman is lying on her face. No telling if she's dead or not. But, one look at her shoulder, he sees blood trickling down her back.

Satisfied, the killer gets back into the vehicle and the driver does a slow drive by.

Sura, who is, in fact, not dead, looks up slowly, not wanting to be shoot at again. 

It's just a brief glance, but she can tell that the driver is in fact female. But, it's actually Finn's boss and Shantell's driver, Phasma! What's her stake in all of this?

As soon as their gone, Sura checks on her partner, seeing that he's dead. She tries shaking him, trying to get him to hold on as she calls for help. People in the surrounding houses, turn on their house lights, and run out to see the damage after all the gunfire had ceased.

Sura calls for help and for someone to call 911! She's hysterical right now. She's only wounded but her partner was dead.

 

 

Arriving at the apartment she shares with Poe, Jessika leads a heart-broken Maz over to the couch and has her take a seat. Rose and Kaydel are right behind them, Kaydel sitting next to Maz as Rose closes the door behind them.

Jessika then takes a seat to Maz's left. "Maz? Are you feeling any better."

Maz sighs tiredly. "I'll be fine."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kaydel asks.

"Listen, I appreciate you, ladies. You know I do. But, right now? I just wanna sleep." Maz slides her hands over her face.

"Sure." Jess says. "Just give me a minute to get the guest room all set up and it's all yours." Jess rubs Maz's back.

"Thank you." Maz says, taking Jess by the hand and squeezing it affectionally. 

Jess squeezes it back before getting up to carry on with her plan.

Rose watches her get up and eyes go between her and Maz. Rose lays a hand on top of Maz's, which are sitting on her knees and gives her a friendly smile. Rose then follows Jess to the back. "Hey." She whispers, prompting Jess to turn and face her, looking at her questioningly. "Where're the guys? I saw Poe and Snap heading out when we were still at the Cantina."

"Poe said he was trying to get in touch with Rey and Finn, but wasn't able to. He was pretty worried, so he and Snap left to go check on them." Jess says.

"That was a couple of hours ago." Rose points out. "Have you heard anything else from them?"

"Nothing." Jess shakes her head.

"Okay. This is weird." Rose says. "Nothing tonight makes sense. First, Shantell's sister being at the park instead of her, Finn and Rey going quiet, and now Karé is acting strange."

"I know. Look, I get that she's upset, but why was she acting that way? She loves Maz. She just wouldn't leave her like that." Rose says.

"I don't know." Jess goes to the closet and starts pulling covers, blankets, pillow cases, and clean bed sheets out. "But... there's something else, too, that's strange. Shantell knowing about where Maz and Karé lives. Or her somehow managing to slip away from the P.I.'s who's been following her all day. Something just isn't adding up here."

"What do you think that's all about?" Rose asks.

"I don't know, but..." Jess looks outside the doorway, seeing Kaydel talking with Maz. She sighs. "Just for now, we keep this to ourselves. We don't need to upset Maz anymore. Mind giving me a hand? I want Maz to get some rest. This'll go by faster with the two of us."

"Yeah, sure. No sweat." Rose says.

Unbeknownst to them, Maz, despite talking with Kaydel, head every word exchanged between Rose and Jess. Maz is really curious about these things as well and it's gonna nag her until she can figure it out.

"I'm sorry, Kay. I think I left something in my car. Would you excuse me for a minute?" Maz asks.

"No problem. You're fine, sweetie. Go right ahead." Kaydel says.

"Thanks." Maz says.

"Hmm-mmm." Kaydel nods.

Maz steps out of the Apartment.

 

Maz walks out to her car in the dark parking lot. She takes out her cellphone and starts looking around her car to see if there's anything out of place. Maz heard Jess mention before that Shantell knew where she and her family lived. Could there be someway that she tracked them there? She knows Finn's been over for dinner when he clearly was with Rey some evenings. He never spent the night, and he and she knows what Shantell's car make and model is. So, there's no way she could've followed them there without them knowing about.

But, one look under the car just clearly up all suspicion. Under the car, right where the gas tank should be, there's a little something that looks like it doesn't belong on a car. A closer inspection helps Maz identify what it is. Something she's seen before, in a case that involved a certain someone over four years ago. Somehow, Shantell managed to get a damn GPS tracker on her vehicle. Maz doesn't know how, where, or why yet, but believe her when she promises to find out.

 

 

Rey sits in a holding cell with 3 other women, staring at the floor outside of the bars. 'How did it get to this?' She thinks to herself. 'How did Shantell rip apart their lives the way she did? Why was she so hellbent on claiming Finn for herself? It just doesn't make any sense!' She wants to cry but refuses to. Shantell's going to answer for all of this when the chance comes for Rey to get her hands on her again.

"Something's bugging me." Officer #4 says.

"What's that?" Officer #3 says.

"I didn't bother asking as to why we were told to wait outside this girl's apartment, because I didn't wanna make any fuss. But, now that we're just standing around here, I fail to see how this is gonna lead us to the bastard who killed Linus. Why is Shantell so hellbent on these two being locked up? I doubt they know anything about that Cornick Bastard."

"No. You're probably right." Officer #3 says. "But, I can't help but wonder if that Mortimer bitch is just playing us."

Just then, Detectives Rivas and Statura show up.

"Hey!" Statura says.

"You two step aside. We need to talk with Ms. Solo." Rivas says.

"Show me some I.D." Officer #3 says.

They both pull out their badges. 

"Detectives Statura and Rivas. We'll need a few minutes with miss Solo." Rivas says.

"What is this pertaining to?" Officer #4 asks.

"Why does that matter?" Statura asks. "Your involvement in this matter is now over. There's nothing else we need from you. Thank you, Gentleman." 

Officers #3 & 4 exchange looks and walk off.

"Ms. Solo?" Rivas asks.

Rey looks up with a scared expression.

"Detective Statura and Rivas. We have some questions about what happened last night." Statura says.

Rey only half-heartedly explained her situation, believing that, like the officers, these men wouldn't believe her. Shantell seems to have this power to win people's sympathy.

After she finishes her explanation, both detectives nod in understanding.

"You don't believe me, either." Rey sighs.

"No, we actually do." Rivas swears. "Believe it or not, I was actually apart of the investigation that landed Shantell Mortimer in jail. I know your boyfriend, Finn Storm?"

Rey blushes hearing someone acknowledging Finn as her boyfriend, but then a thought occurred to her. "Detective Rivas? Oh! Yeah! Finn told me all about you! Does he know that you're back working on this case?"

"Well, this isn't..."

"He doesn't yet." Rivas smiles, cutting Statura off. "But, he will as soon as he can something solid on Shantell. Think you can help us out?"

"How?" Rey asks.

"Anyway you can." Rivas says.

Rey nods. 

 

 

The next morning, Finn is snapped away when someone calls his name.

"Storm!" Officer #2 calls out. "Rise and shine!"

Finn sits up, shaken by the loud voice. 

"Straighten yourself up! You've got a visitor!"

Finn wipes his face with his hands and sleeves. "Who?"

"Girlfriend." The Officer says.

Finn smiles at the thought of Rey coming to see him.

The Guard unlocks the cage and has Finn turn around so that he can put cuffs on him. He closes the cage and escorts Finn to an interrogation room.

There, Finn walks into the room with a giant smile on his face. "Rey?" Upon seeing the woman in the room, the smiles fades.

"Wrong answer, Finn." Shantell says, sitting cross legged in a chair. "You can leave him cuffed." She tells the guard. The Guard looks up at her with a questioning look. "He can be a little... aggressive at times. Better that he keeps his hands to himself." The Guard nods and backs out. "But, leave the key." He leaves it to her.

Finn never takes his eyes off of Shantell. He stares her down like if he wasn't already cuffed, he'd probably strangle her. Lucky for her. 

Shantell places the key in her pocket and looks up at Finn with a smile. "Alone at last."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Finn asks her.

"Getting us some privacy." Shantell says. "Don't worry. The Cameras aren't working and the audio's been turned off."

"Don't fuck around, Shantell!" Finn says. "You know what I mean."

"I work for the 'First Order' Security firm, and you are my star witness." Shantell smiles.

"Witness to what?" Finn's frown melts into a fearful gaze.

"To the murder of Private Investigators Oddy Muva and Sura Javos. And for the attempted murder of my baby sister, Rhoda." Shantell says, getting to her feet.

"Oddy and Sura are dead?" Finn's heart just drops into his stomach.

"Dead as dead gets." Shantell says.

"What did you do?" Finn says. "Did you kill them?"

"Did _I_ kill them? No." Shantell says, approaching Finn. "Bullets and a car wreck did. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know why they been following me all over town, would you? I'm in security. I know when to lookout for a tail. So, do you know why they've been following me?"

'She is completely unconcerned' Finn thinks to himself. "What the fuck wrong with you?!" Finn says, fear and sorrow present in his voice. "What's it gonna take for you to stay away from me?!"

Shantell presses her lips together, pretending to brainstorm. "Hmm. You're death."

Finn's fear turns into rage in an instant. "Don't you threaten me, Shantell!"

"I wasn't!" Shantell says quickly. "What I mean is... Till death do us part." She smiles at a distraught Finn. Who looking back at her like he's looking at the devil herself. Hell, she might as well be the devil herself.

 

 

Maz is awaken by her cell phone's preset alarm tone. She wipes her face and gets to her feet. She picks up her phone and turns the alarm off. She then stares at the screen and sees nothing from Karé. Not a phone call. Not a text message. Nothing. Sadden, Maz gets cleaned up and gets dressed to go about her day.

Jess and Poe are standing in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready when Jess notices Maz coming out of the guest room.

"Hey." Jess greets.

"Hey." Maz says back.

"Morning, Maz." Poe says.

"Morning." Maz says, trying to appear 'not sad'.

"How'd you sleep?" Jess asks.

"Pretty good after I calmed myself down." Maz says.

"Did you hear back from Karé?" Jess asks.

Maz shakes her head. "No. Nothing."

Poe and Jess exchange quick nervous looks.

"Hungry? Want some breakfast?" Poe asks.

"No, thanks. I just wanna see Asia safely to school and get on to work." Maz says.

Poe and Jess nods understandingly. Poe kisses Jess' cheek. "I'll see you later, babe."

"You going over to the Precinct now?" Jess asks, stirring the oatmeal.

"Yeah. Hopefully, the Detectives have something to go on this morning." Poe says, putting on his jacket.

"Detectives?" Maz asks.

"Oh! I..." Poe looks at Jess before looking back at her. "You... You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" Maz asks.

"Uhh... Well... Maz, I don't... I don't know how to tell you this..." Poe says, stumbling over his words.

"Then, just tell me." Maz says.

"Finn's in jail." Poe says.

"What?!?" Maz says, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Apparently, they had an unexpected guest last night. Three guesses as to who that is." Poe says.

"Shantell." Maz says through her teeth.

"Safe to assume. I'm heading over to the 42nd to see what's going on."

"Yeah. I'll uh... I'll go on ahead and drop Asia off at school. Then I'll see you there."

Poe nods. "Cool. See you then."

Maz looks down at the floor, saving her anger just for Shantell when she gets close to her again.

 

 

Rey wakes up in her cell to see an Officer escorting both her Brother Ben and... Hux(?) over.

"What the..."

"Miss Solo. You're free to go." The officer says, letting her out.

"What?" Rey wipes her face.

"Thank you, Officer." Hux says. "Rey, how are you? They didn't treat you too badly, did they?"

"What's going on?" Rey asks.

"You've been set free. Courtesy of our very own State's Attorney." Ben says, shaking Hux's shoulder. Hux scoffs. "Well, come on. I ain't waiting all day for you here."

Ben walks off, as Hux beckons for Rey to come with.

Rey gets to her feet and follows.

Outside the 93rd Precinct, Rey walks behind Ben. "Wait a minute, Ben. I don't understand! How'd you know I was in lock-up?"

"Does it really matter?" Ben asks.

"It kinda does, yeah." Rey says, shrugging.

Ben stops and turns to face her. "When I saw the two of you on the news, I got in touch with Artimage to look into the matter. And since he was from the State's Attorney's office, it didn't take long for him to find out that the whole thing was bogus. It take no time for him to get you released."

Rey smiles at Ben, hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Ben!"

"Oh!" Ben exclaims. "This is unexpected!" Ben looks at Hux, who shrugs. Ben then wipes his arms around his back sister. "Well... you're welcome."

"This is so great!" Rey ends the hug and faces Ben. "Now, that Finn and I are out, we can start sorting this whole mess out!"

Ben looks like he's guilty of something. "Sure." He turns to walk away.

"Finn has been released too, right?" Ben doesn't answer her and just keeps walking. "Ben?!"

Ben stops and faces her again. "Hey! I wasn't gonna leave you in some cell forever! Especially, not on some bullshit charge! My kid Sister doesn't deserve that. And, besides, Finn isn't family! He doesn't deserve the same."

"What the hell do you mean, he isn't family?! We've known him since forever."

"Even still..." Ben continues his stride.

"No. Let's go get him out right now! He's over at the 42nd." Rey demands.

"No." Ben says simply.

"Yes!" Rey says.

"Rey, I just told..."

"I'm pregnant." Rey says.

Ben goes stiff immediately. "What?!"

"You heard me! I'm gonna be a mummy." Rey says with a smile.

Ben looks up at Hux, thinking that it's his. But, he sees that Hux is actually devastated by this news.

"Not with him." Rey says, looking at her Brother with the mean eye.

"So, that means..." Ben doesn't wanna say it.

"Yep!" Rey says excitedly. "Which means, Finn is family! So, how about we go over to the 42nd and you get your innocent future Brother-in-law out of jail? Hmm?"

Hux, wanting to resolve this tension, pats Rey on the shoulder. "Right this way."

Rey smiles, following Hux.

Ben is so shaken up by this news, he doesn't utter a single word. Which is strange for him. He frowns and walks after Rey and Hux.

 

 

Shantell comes in close to Finn for a kiss, but Finn just steps away from her. "Come here." She beckons.

Finn stands against the door. "Get back."

"What's wrong, honey?" Shantell asks, approaching him again with arms wide open. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not. I just don't like you." Finn scowls.

Shantell's smile drops like her arms do. "You Bastard."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Finn says.

Shantell sighs forcefully. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Because I don't want anything else to do with you. I don't want you here." Finn says.

"Really?" Shantell asks incredibly. "After everything I've done for you."

"What have you ever done for me, Shantell?" Finn asks with spite in his voice.

"Well, for one, getting a place set up for us." Shantell says.

"That you shared with your boyfriend." Finn says, causing Shantell to grit her teeth and walk over to the other side of the room. 

"Don't do that! Don't fucking mention my old boyfriend!" Shantell shouts in a threatening tone.

"Why not?!" Finn asks. "Why don't you wanna think about him? Is it because of what happened to him? Or you did to him?"

"Because he doesn't need to be brought into this!" Shantell says. 

"Did he know about who you were? The kind of things you did to the guys you were with?" Finn asks.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" Shantell questions. "Don't bring him up again!"

"What was his name?" Finn asks.

"What do you care?!" Shantell asks.

"Just let to know who he was." Finn says.

"It doesn't matter." Shantell says. "He's dead now."

"It... it doesn't matter?" Finn asks. "Or do you mean... _he_ doesn't matter?"

Shantell walks over, resting her hands on the table. "Where the fuck do you get off, telling me that?! We were together for two years before he died. Now, stop talking about him."

"So, were there any good times? Together for two years, there must be some good times to talk about." Finn knows that he's getting under her skin and he knows that it's pissing her off. What he aiming for is for her to get her to remember what she did. Whatever it was she did.

"Sure. Stop asking!" Shantell says through her teeth.

"So what? Did you get bored of him? Hmm? Is that why you don't wanna talk about him?" Finn asks.

"Why are you so curious about him?" Shantell asks, standing up straight. "Are you jealous? You are, aren't you? You wanna know how we've been spending our nights together. You nasty little Bastard."

"I'm just trying to figure out how you were together with him for two years, and you won't even mention his name." Finn says. "Seems a bit strange."

"No! It's because you're jealous! That's all! You wanna know if I still have feelings for him. Well, that's something you won't have to worry about anymore. Because the only thing that matters now..." She approaches Finn again. "...Is you and me."

Finn tries to speak again. But, Shantell hushes him.

"No more talk. No more words. Just make love to me." Shantell goes to get Finn's pants off but Finn pushes her back by tackling her. He then walks over to the other wall, but Shantell pushes him up against the wall. She kisses his neck, groping him again. Finn groans in disgust at having her touch him again.

"Shantell, no! Stop!" Finn says. "You can't do this!"

Shantell shushes him. "Sure, I can." She lifts up his shirt, feeling on his abs and grabbing his pecs.

"NO!" Finn falls to the floor, trying to get his cuffed hands from behind his back.

Catching on to what he's planning, Shantell doesn't give him any leverage as she hops down, straddling his hips and trying to get his belt loose.

"GODDAMMIT, SHANTELL!! GET OFF OF ME!!"

"Stop fighting me, Finn! You know you want it, too!" Shantell manages to undo the belt, but Finn forcefully rolls, getting on his knees, trying to get Shantell off of him. But, she instead reaches from behind him, zipping down his fly. She then goes fishing into his pants, but Finn does a somersault, getting back on his feet and getting his cuffed hands back over his stomach. He then quickly zips his pants back up and tries to get his belt back on.

"No." Shantell say, trying to get them back off.

"Stop! Get the fuck off of me!" Finn demands.

"No!" Shantell says, amused. "I want it! It's mine! Give it to me."

"Fuck off of me!" Finn says.

"Let me have it." She wraps her hand around his neck and gropes him yet again. "Let's have a baby."

"What the FUCK!" Finn spits. "HELL, NO!! WE'RE NOT DOING THIS!!"

"Why not?" Shantell asks, lustfully. "I wanna a family. I want one with you."

"I don't want one with you!" Finn shouts.

"It doesn't matter what you want." Shantell says. "It only matter what I want. And I want you to knock me up."

"Ahh! I knew it! It's all about you!" Finn says. Finally, having enough, Finn grabs Shantell by the fabric of her jacket and throws her to the floor.

Shantell yelps in pain upon hitting it. She picks herself up, staring at the floor but talking to Finn. "You shouldn't of done that, Finn! Finn, you really shouldn't have done that!"

"Your own damn fault! How else was I gonna get you to stop?!" Finn says.

"Why were you fighting me in the first place?! You should've just let me have what I want!" Shantell says. "You should've just given in." Shantell pulls a couple of guns she had taped under the table and holds them up. "Now, you lose!"

Finn, instead of being afraid, realizes something. "What? Does it this mean you don't want me anymore?"

"What?" She asks.

"Is this what you did to old boy when you didn't love him anymore? You've graduated from ruining guys' lives to killing them? You kill all the guys you fall out of love with? Why, because they can't stand you or because you've found a replacement?"

"I couldn't have you. And, now no one gets to!" Shantell points one of the guns at him. Finn looks her right in the eye, no longer afraid of her not one bit.

 

 

**_A WHILE AGO..._ **

_****Maz arrives at Rey's apartment after dropping Asia off at school. She searches the parking lot for Finn's car and once she finds it, she searches the underbelly, finding..._

_You guessed it! A GPS tracker!_

_She calls Poe, telling him about both trackers on her and Finn's cars. And he relies it to the two Detectives._ _Now with something to go on, Detectives look to find out about how those trackers wound up on these vehicles._

_While surveilling multiple security cam footage, they found out that both Maz and Finn's cars were bugged while they were at their jobs._

_A closer look reveals that Phasma was responsible for the tracker on Finn's car and an older blonde-haired gentleman is responsible for the one on Maz's car. But, that's not all._

_It's turns out that the blonde-haired gentleman is none other than that same cop that brought Finn into the station:_ Officer #1 A.K.A. Titus Tanner _, The Father of Linus Tanner. And Officers #2,3, & 4 are his brothers: _Felix, Angel, & Gene Tanner.  _Messed up thing is all four men are actually cops from Linus' hometown of D'Qar._

_While meeting with Detectives at 42, Poe, Maz, and Snap share what they know about dealing with her. Overall, it all sound like Shantell has issues, but nothing solid to get Police to charge her with anything._

_Snap tells Detectives about his friends: Oddy and Sura and tries to call them. Oddy doesn't answer, so he tries Sura. The phone is answered, but it's a doctor who rallies the bad news: Oddy has been gun down. Sura was in serious condition, but thankfully, none of the gunshots were fatal and she's out of surgery._

_Rivas and Statura head over to the Hospital where they learn about Phasma and put two and two together when concerning the Tanner Family. A BOLO is put out on all 5 accomplices and S.W.A.T. is called in to keep an eye on Angelo Cornick. Detective Rivas is overjoyed to finally have something to charge Shantell with: 'Conspiracy to commit murder'._

_Detectives Rivas and Statura has everyone come over to 42 to keep them out of the line of fire, just in case:_ _Ben, Rey, Hux, Poe, Jess, Maz, Rose, Karé, Rhoda, Asia, Biggs, Jacen, Snap, and Kaydel were all found safe and unharmed._

_Well, It doesn't take very long to track down and place these people under arrest:_

_+Phasma was at work when they Police placed her under arrest for Conspiracy to commit murder._

_+Titus Tanner was revealed to be at the local watering hole and was said to be a disgrace to other cops before he was carried away._

_+The Tanner Brothers were located near the Prison where Cornick was serving his sentence. S.W.A.T. orders them to give themselves up and they all decide since they can't avenge Linus, they may as well go out in a firefight. And that's exactly what happened._

_Phasma and Titus refused to talk without a lawyer present. They're stubbornness was to be commended. But, there's always a reason for loyal. Phasma refused to reveal her connection to Shantell, no matter how hard they leaned on her. But, a simple DNA test revealed the truth. A mother who would happily go to jail instead of her child. Guess Phasma wasn't all that cold after all. (Or maybe that child she adopted softened her up? Ah, who knows?)_

_But, Titus had no real loyal to Shantell. Once he received word that all of his sons were dead, he revealed that Shantell told them that Cornick had murdered Linus. She told him and Phasma to plan the GPS trackers on Finn and Maz's cars, swearing that they would help them get closer to Cornick. He was also told that Cornick was keeping an eye on her by employing people to watch them. So, he took it upon himself to open fire at the car that was parked outside her home, killing a Private Detective in the process. Titus was so ashamed, that he sobbed._

_With all the evidence they need, the Detective now have enough charges to make finding Shantell a top priority: Murder and conspiracy to commit Murder. They now were ready to move to arrest Shantell. Only question left to answer is:_

_Where was Shantell?_

 

 

**_BACK IN THE PRESENT..._ **

Finn is still facing down the barrel of Shantell's gun. She can see it as plain as day: Finn isn't the least bit scared. From the way he's looking at her, it's almost like he's daring her to do it. But, he can't be serious.

"So, that's the big plan, huh? You just gonna shoot me because I rejected you?" Finn asks.

"You better believe it!" Shantell says.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Finn asks. "Get on with it."

"You're not scared?" Shantell asks. "You should be. I didn't want it to come to this, but you hurt me."

"No." Finn says. "You want it like this: The control you get from people who are scared of you. The joy you feel when they're begging you for mercy. Tell me, is that what your old boyfriend did right before it happen? Is that where all this bloodlust came from?"

"Don't talk to me about him." Shantell says.

"Oh, yeah. 'Him'. Y'know, you still haven't told me his name." Finn points out.

"What's it matter now?" Shantell asks.

"I'm a man with seconds to live." Finn says matter-of-fact. "Asking for a name is nothing unusual. Or maybe you were so unconcerned with him, that you simply never knew it." Finn shakes his head. "Well, if you're not gonna tell me his name, you mind telling how this is gonna work? Me, dead in cuffs. You, alive, with two guns?"

"What do you think the other gun is for?" Shantell asks. She holds the other up, waving it around. "We're going together, baby boy." She then places it up against her own head.

Finn decides that he's gonna make a gamble: Now, whether it's a smart one or an incredibly stupid one, he'll find out. Or not. Either way, he's gonna push her a bit more.

"Okay. So, we're both going then, huh?" Finn asks.

"That's right. Together... like we should've been all along." Shantell promises.

"Go ahead." Finn says.

"I'll do it." Shantell says.

"Well, I'm waitin'." Finn looks her dead in the eye.

Shantell scoffs. "Look at you, trying to act tough. Well, it's your own fault. All you had to do was listen. Listen to what I had to say and see for yourself just how far I've come to get here. I just wanted you to love me, but now when I pull these triggers, it'll all be over. I promise you won't feel a thing."

"No pain? No _more_ pain? Good, cause that's all you've ever given me. So, do it! You'll actually be doing me a favor."

"What was that?" Shantell asks.

"Misery. Yeah. That's what you are. That's all you ever been. For as long as I've known you, you've done nothing but made my life miserable! Even now, 4 years later, you're doing it all over again! You don't love me. You never did. All you ever cared about is what I could do for you. You ruined my life. So, yeah. It's only fair that you put an end to it."

"You don't know..." Shantell mutters.

"Yeah, I do." Finn says back.

"You don't know what I've given up to be with you." Shantell says. "What I've had to sacrifice to make this far. I've come too far. I can't go back now."

"Then, tell me. What have you done for me? Huh? Just tell me." Finn asks.

Shantell says nothing.

"I knew it. You were talking shit! You haven't done a damn thing."

"Shut up, Finn. Just shut up!" Shantell yells.

"What the hell are you going on about? What did you ever give up?! You've never sacrificed a thing in your life! All you've ever done was take from people! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Finn yells. 

Shantell begins to shake. She's so mad right now, she really could pull both triggers just to get Finn to shut up. But, she can't seem to do it.

"Kill me! Do it! I'm sick of dealing with you!" Finn gets right in her face. "DO IT!! You said I hurt you, right?! Then kill me!"

Shantell goes stiff. Her eyes widen with panic. She looks away, losing her nerve.

"No, no! Look at me. Look me in the eye when you do it." Finn says. "What you've given up? What you've sacrificed? Whatever it was, it doesn't matter now sinceI clearly don't matter to you! What the fuck is the matter with you?! What happened to all that bravado before?! You started off some strong... so confident. Now, you look like you're about to pass out! You've come too far? Take it the rest of the way! Come on! Come on!! DO IT!!!"

"I killed Linus for you!!" Shantell exclaims. "You son of a bitch. I broke his damn neck for you. I sacrificed him to have you." She's on the razor's edge. One hard pull and it's over. But, for some reason, she... she just can't do it. "He threaten to kill you, but I couldn't let that happen. Finn, I..." Finn is wrong about her. She tried so hard to change. To live a different life. But, he just wouldn't give her the chance she needed to some him how far she came. She could never got him to sit still long enough. Well, as long as they're both still alive, Shantell still has a chance to win him back. And she was still confident that she could. And she would.

She lowers both guns and tucks them in the back of her jeans. And she backs away from him.

Looks like Finn's gamble just paid off. "Hmm." He shakes his head. "So, that _was_ you."

"You're wrong." Shantell sniffles. "I am different. I'll show you. You're still mine. I'll make you love me again."

"I don't think I am." Finn unlocks his cuffs.

Shantell looks down in sheer amazement! When did he get the key to the cuffs. "What? How'd you..."

"During our little scrap earlier." Finn says, letting the cuffs fall to the floor. He massages his wrists. "I know you're not crazy. That much I was pretty sure about. But, that you're addict to the way I make you feel. This isn't you sparing my life. This is you waiting for another chance to win me over."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Shantell shakes her head while smiling. "You know I could never hurt you, darling."

"Don't call me 'Babe'." Finn isn't amused.

There's a knocking on the door before it opens. 

The guard who Cornick knocked out before sticks his nose in. "Mortimer?"

Shantell never looks away from Finn. And if Finn were to guess, (even though he doesn't want to) he could almost swear that Shantell is giving him the hearts eyes. "What?!" She says, sounding annoyed.

"Can you step out here for a moment, please?" He asks.

Shantell sighs before looking over Finn's shoulder. "Fine." Titus shuts the door. Shantell looks Finn up and down with lust present in her eyes. "We're not done yet. I've still got plans for you. So, why don't you have a seat? I'll be right back."

Shantell walks past Finn, playfully sliding her fingers over his stomach. Finn slaps her hand away.

"Don't go anywhere." Shantell says in a seductive tone.

 

Out in the hallway, Shantell follows the guard over to his desk. "So, what's up?"

"I'm sorry about this." He says.

"Sorry? About wha...?" Shantell goes stiff when she sees a gun being shoved in her face.

"Don't move! Shantell Mortimer, you're under arrest for murder! Get your hands up where we can see them." An Officer orders. Shantell complies, putting her hands up.

Rivas steps into the room and over to where she was standing. "Hi. Remember me?"

Shantell grits her teeth in anger over at him.

"Looks like you do. That's good. Well, I think you know where this is going. SO, try not to make too big a fuss over it, yeah? Officer, keep an eye on this woman and if she so much as twitches, drop her."

"Understood, Detective." He says. 

Rivas walks around her, seeing the two guns in her pants. He pulls them both out and eyes them to see if the serial numbers have been filed off. Looks like they haven't been. "Hmm. Serial numbers."

"I have a permit for those." Shantell says.

"What do you need them for?" Rivas asks.

"For work. I'm in security." Shantell says.

"Security? Really? And what's so bad about security that you need two of these bad boys at the same time? And don't tell me it's a requirement."

Shantell shakes her head. "I got nothing else to say to you. I want a lawyer."

"Whoa! Slow down. I haven't even told you why you're being arrested, you're lawyering up already?"

Another Officer with a familiar face brings Finn out of the interrogation room.

"Hey, Finn." Rivas says. "You okay?"

"I am now." Finn says. Shantell looks over her shoulder at him.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on me." Rivas orders.

Shantell gives him the death glare.

Just then, Statura walks in with Finn's friends and Family. "Ms. Mortimer! We've all been looking for you."

"Finn!" Rey pushes past everyone and runs to Finn. "Finn!"

"Rey!" Finn's pearly white smile spreads across his face as Rey runs into his opening arms. Rey throws her arms around his neck, whispering if he was okay. He whispers back that he was much better now, laughing.

Rey leans back to look him in the face and pecks his lips.

Shantell stares daggers at Rey, seething with Jealousy.

Finn looks up at Sol and his whole demeanor changes. "Sol, Shantell just told me that she killed Linus and she knew about the two P.I.s being murdered, too."

"Really? Why is that, Mortimer?" Rivas asks.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Shantell says, looking spitefully in his eye.

"I'm sure you don't. But, now we've got two witnesses as well as a security camera with proof that ties you to at least one of the murders." Rivas says.

"Two witnesses?" Shantell asks, sounding confused.

"Yep. Titus Tanner. He knows now that you lied to him about what happened to his son, so he spun the whole story about you and he and his sons." Rivas smiles smugly at Shantell.

"That's it?" Shantell asks, amused. "Just the word of a bereaved Father and an old boyfriend? Detective, you really are desperate." 

"You're forgetting about the camera, Mortimer." Rivas says.

"The Camera wasn't even working. So, you got nothing." Shantell says.

"How'd you know the camera wasn't working, Mortimer?" Rivas asks.

Shantell suddenly wishes that she should've said that. "Well, like it matters now. You've got no evidence of me doing or saying anything. So, once again, you got nothing. You can't prove anything."

"Maybe he can't. But, I can." The Officer (Slip) walks up with a iPad.

"Slip? Did you get it?" Finn asks.

Slip holds it up, revealing footage from the camera and there's Audio too. "I got it. I was in the surveillance room and noticed that the camera wasn't working. So, I had Finn 'slip' on a little cam that was hanging from his neck."

Finn holds up his 'necklace', showing that it was, in fact, a small, easy-to-miss camera. "Just like we planned it, Detective." Statura nods, smiling.

All the color just drains from Shantell's face. She's fucked, and she knows it.

Slip presses play. _'I killed Linus for you!!'_ He hits paused and rewinds it.  _'I killed Linus for you!!'_ He stops it and play it again.  _'I killed Linus for you!!'_

Rivas pulls out a part of handcuffs and takes one of Shantell's wrists, slapping the cuffs on. "Shantell Mortimer, you are under arrest for the murder of Linus Tanner. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an..." Rivas carries Shantell over to the holding cells.

Finn and Rey hug as the nightmare is finally over. The others gather around them in a group hug.

Maz looks over at Karé, who watches as Rivas carries Shantell away. She catches Maz looking at her with a spark of hope in her eyes and instead of waiting to talk to her, Karé walks away, pulling out her cellphone. Maz deflates.

"Hey." Finn says. "Are you okay?"

Maz looks over at him, wiping the sad expression off of her face. "I am. How about you?"

"I'm good." Finn smiles as he embraces Maz.

 

Karé walks out of the Station, calling for Rhoda to come over to the station. And she tells her to bring Phasma out of jail, too(?) Saying that they need to talk with Shantell.

 

Later on that night, Just as Rivas is putting Shantell in one of the Interrogation rooms and cuffing her to the steel bar on the table, he gets knocked unconscious by a man who snuck in behind him, closing the door before striking him in the head. The guard whose life was potentially saved by Shantell. Shantell looks down at the downed Detective and then back up at the Officer.

"I know what I know." The Officer says. "I know that you saved my life. So, let me pay you back by getting you out of here."

"You don't... owe me anything." Shantell says.

"Let's just call it a friendly gesture." He says with a smile.

A smile that Shantell returns. "What's your name?"

"Call me DJ." DJ says.

"Alright, then, DJ. How are we getting out of here?"

DJ grabs the keys to the cuffs and unlocks her. He then has her put her hands behind her back like she's still cuffed. DJ guides her out by leading her to a backdoor that leads to an elevator. Getting on that elevator takes them to the parking garage.

Getting into the back of his squad car, DJ drives her out and they ride off down the street and into the passing traffic.

 

Statura heads over to the same Interrogation room where Rivas placed Shantell in, but instead finds Rivas unconscious on the floor with a pair of handcuffs lying next to him.

"Rivas! Rivas, wake up!" Statura says, shaking him.

Rivas groans as he comes to.

"What happened?" Statura asks.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was cuffing Shantell to the..." He notices that she's gone. "Oh, fuck!"

"She could be anywhere!" Statura shouts.

"Call Finn! Wherever he is, she'll be there. I'm sure of it." Rivas says.

Statura nods, leaving out of the interrogation room and calling Finn. He passes by Karé, Rhoda, and Phasma who were all waiting to speak with Shantell.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Karé asks.

Statura holds his hand up, in a gesture for silence.

"We demand to know, what's going on?!" Phasma says.

"Ladies." Rivas says, rubbing his head. "Shantell's gone."

"Gone? Where?" Rhoda asks.

"We're not sure." Rivas says.

"Well, what can we do?" Karé asks.

"Is there any ideas that you can think of on where she might go?" Rivas asks.

"Probably her place." Karé says. "Shantell might be looking for a way to track Finn."

"And how would you know that, Doctor?" Statura asks.

"It doesn't matter!" Karé screams. "You need to get after before she gets herself killed."

Statura and Rivas scramble.

Karé, Rhoda, and Phasma all talk in whispers.

"We gotta find her first." Rhoda says.

"Well, how?" Phasma asks. "She's probably left or dumped her cellphone by now."

"I... might know how to do that." Karé says. She looks between both women before she pulls out her own cellphone, calling Maz. "Hey. Maz?"

_"Karé? Baby, I'm so happy you called!"_ Maz says.

"I'm glad I did. Listen, about last night..."

_"It's all forgiven."_ Maz says.  _"Forget about it. Are you coming home? I can meet you."_

"No, no. I'll come to you. Where are you?" Karé asks.

_"I'm at the Lakeview Plaza."_ Maz says.

"Okay. Stay right there. Don't move. I'm on my way." Karé says before hanging up. "Shantell's on her way to Lakeview."

"How do you know that?" Rhoda asks.

"Because that's where Maz is. Which means that's where Finn is." Karé says, headed for the door.

"Are you just saying that just so that you can see your wife?" Phasma asks.

"Would you rather we have this argument in the car or stand around until Shantell's be captured again or killed?" Karé asks.

Phasma broods. "Let's go."

Karé, Rhoda, and Phasma all head out.

 

Just as Karé predicted, Shantell is at her place, collecting another cellphone and grabbing a machete and another pistol. She then heads outside, joining DJ by his squad car.

"You got what you need to get out of town?" Dj asks.

"I'm not leaving town." Shantell says.

"What?! Are you crazy? The cops are all out looking for you and if they find you, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you!"

"Yeah? And whose fault is that?" Shantell asks.

"Look, just let me get you out of the country." DJ says.

Shantell looks at him like she's sensing something under all this kindness. "And go where?"

"How about Lothal? It's beautiful this time of year." Dj says.

"Why are you so willing to put yourself on the line for me?" Shantell asks.

"Because you saved me. And because... Because I want to protect you. All this shit I'm hearing over the radio, none of it makes sense. You didn't kill Linus, Cornick did. And it's obvious that Tanner lied because he's had it out for you since he's known you. Plus, Cornick attacks you and the police looks at you like a suspect? It's not right!"

"No." Shantell shakes her head, looking away. DJ gives her a sympathetic look, caressing her cheek. She looks back up at him. "...It is right." DJ looks confused for a moment. Shantell then draws her knife and slices DJ's neck open, takin Dj completely by surprise. He tries reaching for her, but she slaps his hand way. He then clutches his throat as blood is seeping out of the wound. Shantell leans over the dying officer and whispers, "If I'm leaving the country with anyone, it's with Finn. And not some self-centered, fat, piece of shit like you."

Shantell then takes his keys and gets behind the wheel of his car, driving off and leaving DJ to die.

 

Out in the dark parking lot, Rey stands, arguing with Ben. Ben's telling Rey to stay way from Finn and that he's bad news. While Rey takes him to keep his nose out of her business.

Finn watches from the sidewalk.

"They at it again?" Poe asks.

"Argument no. 37." Finn says.

Poe chuckles. He follows Finn over to the bench, taking a seat next to him.

All around them, Rose and Kaydel are keeping Asia and Jacen company over at one table, while Snap, Biggs, Maz, and Jess all talk over beers. 

Poe takes in a deep breath. "So, Finn... Buddy. What exactly happened in that interrogation room?"

"Really, Poe. I don't wanna talk about it." Finn says.

"Well, She didn't hurt you, did she?" Poe asks.

"No. Dude, really. I'm good." Finn tries to reassure him. He turns his attention down to the ground, not wanting to think about how Shantell tried to force herself on him, but unable to stop thinking about it.

 

"Hey! If things turn ugly, don't bother calling me!" Ben says, as he walks away.

"Don't worry. I won't." Rey says back. She shakes her head as she heads back over to where the group is.

The sound of her phone ringing draws her attention and she looks down to answer it, completely obvious to the approaching Patrol car driven by Shantell.

As Rey answers it, she talks with Det. Statura.

Shantell pulls into Lakeview Plaza's parking lot, turning the headlights off. She parks the car a few rows from where Rey is standing. She quickly gets out of the car and stalks towards Rey from behind like a lion stalks an antelope.

As soon as Rey hangs up her phone, Shantell sneaks up behind her, jamming a gun in her back.

"Shan..."

"Shut up! Keep your voice down and follow me _right now_." Shantell orders, leading Rey away from her friends and down over to the beach. Someone turns and watches as the ladies head down to the water. They decide to follow as they lower themselves between the cars for cover.

 

Rey walks ahead of Shantell, as she's holding a gun against her back.

"Shantell, you don't have to do this." Rey says, trying to stay claim.

"I don't? Why not? You're doing shit to me!" Shantell argues.

"What?! Like what? What stuff?" Rey whispers harshly.

"Keeping Finn from me." Shantell says.

"You're doing that yourself." Rey says.

"What was that?!" Shantell grabs Rey's arm, yanking it hard. "What'd you say to me?"

"If you haven't been treating Finn as badly as you do, you wouldn't have to worry about him avoiding you." Rey says.

Shantell shakes her head. "No. You did this to him. I saw the look on his face when he saw you. He loves you. I can see it. I've lost so much. So many people turned their backs on me. And now you wanna take Finn away now, too? You... You selfish, stupid, bitch! You can't have my man! He belongs to me, do you hear me?"

"Shantell." Rey whimpers. "Please. This isn't the way to do things."

"Isn't it?" Shantell questions.

"What do you want me to do?" Rey asks.

"Leave Finn. Let him know what a uncaring bitch you really are. I remember you from school, Rey. You had Finn's full attention even back then. Well, now he needs to see you for what you are. An orphan girl whose just using him to make herself feel better..."

Ben sneaks towards the ladies, using the tall grass as cover from view. He's far enough away to still heard what they're saying, but feels like he needs to be closer. He looks worried for Rey. He doesn't wanna startle Shantell if he gets too close, but he has to get closer to where they were walking.

"...I'll give you one chance to break things off with him. If you do, I'll let you live. If you don't, I'll bury you at sea. And my poor, helpless, baby boy will be all alone again. But, not for too long. Because, I'll be right there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and make him feel all better. So, what do you say? Will you leave him to me or are you willing to take a long swim in the Gungan Ocean?"

Rey stops. She looks at Shantell over her shoulder. "No."

Shantell flinches at this in surprise. "No what?"

"No, I'm not gonna break my Peanut's heart. No, I won't let you harm him or me or anybody else."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Shantell asks, sounding amused.

"By taking that machete away from you." Rey says sternly.

"Oh! So, you still wanna fight me, is that it?" Shantell asks. "Okay." She holsters her gun and takes it off of her hip, tossing it away. "Okay. I'll give you one chance to go for the gun. If you get to it in time, I'll back off. If not, I'll cut you in two. Now, 10 seconds. That's all you have to get to my gun, take it out, and use it. But, only trick is, I'm planning on getting to you first, so you're gonna have to kill me."

Rey looks at her like she's looking at a crazy woman.

"Hey. I never do anything half-assed. Now, remember 10 seconds." Shantell counts down. "10, 9, 8..." 

Rey goes wide, trying to stay out of the machete's reach.

"7, 6..." Shantell eyes her bemusingly. "Oh, fuck this."

Ben comes in close, hearing Shantell counting and reaching for her machete. He sees Rey getting to the gun and goes to take it out of it's holster.

"5,4,3,2,1." She counts out rapidly. She then jumps at Rey, her machete raised in order to cut her in two, like she promised.

Just then, Ben tackles her from behind down to the ground, damn near burying her in the sand. "Run, Rey! Get outta here!"

Rey does as Ben says and bolts.

Shantell, angered to see Rey running, turns her attention to Ben. "Let go of me, you filthy bastard."

Ben gets to his feet, keeping Shantell in his arms. Shantell yells in frustration, swinging her machete around trying to get Ben off of her.

Ben, not wanting to get sliced, Swings Shantell around, trying desperately to stay out of her line of sight.

Shantell swings over her head, nearly cutting Ben. Ben wrestles with her, trying to get the machete away from her. He does everything from pulling Shantell's hair to trying to knock it out of her hands. But, as it turns out, Shantell's pretty strong and she's managing to keep her grip on her weapon. She actually frees herself from Ben's grip and swings hard at him, cutting his cheek wide open. He falls onto the beach, clutching his face.

Shantell then returns her attention back to Rey, sprinting after her. She picks up her gun, and gets back on solid ground.

After a moment to regain his bearings, Ben goes after her.

 

Rey runs over to where Finn is, causing him to look up to see her. "Finn! Maz! Shantell's here!"

Immediately, Rose and Kaydel gets the kids indoors, as Finn, Poe, Maz, Jess, Biggs, and Maz all run over to where Rey is. 

Shantell's running over to where Rey is. Upon seeing that she's now out number, Shantell fires at the ground, causing people to Scatter.

Finn and Rey run away from her by running into the parking lot, using the vehicles as cover. Since the gun Shantell was using only has 6 shots, she's quickly out of bullets and stalks after Rey again. She ejects one mag for a new one.

Ben sees her and cuts across the parking lot, trying intercept her before she can harm Rey. He sees Poe and Snap and yells from them to stay low and keep moving until they can get to her.

Finn takes Rey by the hand and they run to his car. His gun is in there. If they can get to it, they'll be able to defend themselves. Finn has Rey get on the passenger side and has he use it for cover while he grabs the gun out of his glove compartment. He pulls it out, checks it for bullets, and then takes aim at Shantell.

Upon seeing the gun, Shantell slows to a stop, putting her hands up in the air. It's the first time since they were at the police station that Finn has seen fear in her eyes.

There's this sense of betrayal Shantell has in her eyes as she looks at Finn. 

Finn holds her at gunpoint, his hands shaking. He then cocks it, only for Ben to tackle her again into the sidewalk.

She falls face first into the concrete, hitting it so hard, she actually breaks her nose. The Machete goes flying out of her hands and Ben tries to regain his composure again. Enraged, she grabs Ben by the hair and slam him into the street. She holds his head down as she then pulls out a knife and stabs him in the back. She yanks the knife out, intending to do it again when a bullet hits her in her shoulder. She falls over and Finn stands behind her, having pulled the trigger.

She looks up to see that Finn just shot her. Finn runs over to help Ben up, still holding Shantell as gunpoint. As they run, Shantell pulls out her gun, screaming for Finn.

She fires it three times, missing all three times. She gets back up on her feet and gets after them.

Ben, who can't believe after all the mean and hateful shit he said about Finn, looks at him amazed. He has no words. Finn's just saved his life. Why the fuck would he do that?

Another gunshot rings out as a bullet flies between Ben and Finn. Ben pushes Finn over behind the Plaza building and they duck in cover as Shantell approaches.

"Come on. We gotta get moving." Finn says.

"No. You gotta get moving. You go find help. I'll keep her off your back." Ben says.

"Ben, I'm not gonna just..."

"Run! Or I'll kick your ass!" Ben threatens. As Finn takes off, Ben grabs him by the hand, holding him down. "Finn, you take care of Rey. Alright?!" He then pushing Finn away and awaits his chance to grab Shantell again.

Just as she 'rounds the corner, Ben tackles her into a parked vehicle, blooding up her face even more.

Bloodthirsty at this point, Shantell slashes Ben across the stomach with her knife.

Ben holds his stomach as blood pours out of him. This time, Shantell tackles him and straddles his hips. "I'll kill you for this!" She then rapidly stabs him in the neck, face, and chest. 

 

Finn, Rey, Maz, and Poe all run into each other.

"Guys! Come on! Ben needs help!" Finn yells frantically.

"Where is he?!" Rey yells. He points over to where Shantell is still slicing him up. "BEN!!"

"Rey, wait!" Rey snatches her wrist out of Finn's hand, running to go help her brother. "Poe, go with her!"

"Finn, no!" Maz grabs him by the arm.

"We can't just..."

"Claim down. Leave her to me. Go see if you can't get some help. If Snap or anyone else comes around, bring them over to us." Maz says.

"What are you gonna do?" Finn asks.

Maz holds up the machete. "She dropped this. Now, go!"

Finn goes to see if he can't find help as Maz bolts towards Shantell.

Rey roars as she grabs Shantell by the hair, slapping her and scratching at her face.

Poe wrestles her, trying to get the knife and gun away from her.

Shantell tries to get them off of her, but it's two-on-one.

Eventually, Poe tosses the knife away and is now going for the gun.

Rey bites Shantell's right cheek hard, drawing blood out of it.

Maz sneaks up on her just as Shantell pulls her gun away from Poe and aims it at him and Rey.

They immediately back up, smiling at the sight of Maz charging.

"The fuck you smilin' at!" Shantell yells.

"Look behind you, sweetheart." Poe says tauntingly.

Shantell looks to see Maz and she goes completely white. She forgets all about the gun in her hand and gets up to run away. Maz is on her in seconds, Knocking her down to the grass.

Shantell screams in terror, trying to get out of Maz's hold. She gets back up to her feet and sprints way. 

But, Maz, machete in hand, cuts her shoulder. Shantell clutches it, hauling ass towards an approaching car. The car's brakes squeals as the driver, who turns out to be Karé, tries to keep from hitting her.

Shantell braces herself, scared of getting hit, but Karé stops in time.

Remembering the damn gun in her hand, Shantell turns and shoots Maz, grazing her leg. Maz falls to the ground and Shantell goes to stand over her.

Karé hops out of the car, running to cut her off from Maz.

"Shantell, stop!" Karé screams.

"Karé, get out of the way!" Shantell demands.

"No! Please! Don't do this!" Karé pleads.

"You saw what she did! You know what she is! She's never gonna stop until she kills me. I can't let her do that."

"Please, don't do this! She's still my wife. You've got her down. She doesn't have a gun. She can't hurt you now. Come on, please!"

Shantell looks over at the doctor and catches her breath.

Just then, Finn and the others go over to join her.

"Karé! Thank God!" Finn says. "Ben needs your help! Please, come with me! He's dying!"

He looks over at Rey, who's hands and clothes are soaked with blood. She slowly approaches Finn. Finn runs over to her. She sobs, saying over and over again that Ben was dead. She collapses in Finn's arms and he holds her close, trying his best to console her.

Shantell, seeing this, walks over to them. "Hold it right there, bitch!" Shantell points her gun at Rey. "I've still got you to deal with."

"Shantell, no!" Finn draws his own gun, standing in front of Rey and pointing it at Shantell. She looks between the two of them, wanting to kill Rey, but not wanting to be shot again. She looks over at Finn.

Finn's hands aren't shaking anymore. He's determine not let anymore harm befall Rey.

She lowers her gun and faces him. He holds a hand out to him. "Finn, don't just stand there. Come over here."

"Shantell..." Finn warns.

"We can leave right now. Let's go to Naboo. We used to talk about it all the time. Let's make it a reality now. Come with me." She beckons him over.

"I can't do that, Shantell." Finn says.

"Sure, you can. Just come over and take my hand. I've got money. I've got . We'll have to start over since we can't stay at my house anymore. But, we can make it. I know we can. And I know that I've broken promises to you. But, here's one I will keep: I'll do right by you this time. I swear. I swear, Finn. Baby, please. I'll make you so happy. Baby, come on. Let's get out of here together."

Finn sighs. "Shantell..."

Shantell's still holding her hand out. "Please?" She begs.

Just then, Snap, and Det. Statura and Rivas arrive at the scene. And Jura just shows up in her car.

Everyone encircles the two of them as Shantell waits for Finn to go away with her.

Finn lowers his head, shaking it. "Shantell, I'm not leaving my baby."

"Finn, I'm right here." Shantell says.

"No! I mean... I can't leave my family." Finn looks over at Rey, who's face is wet with tears.

Shantell follows Finn's eyes over to her and she studies Rey for a moment. What's so special about Rey that Finn won't give up? Why is he so determined to stay with her. She hasn't seen him this annoyingly stubborn since...

That's when it becomes clear. Shantell's eyes sting with tears. Her breathing hikes. Her hands shaking. "Her?" She says, her voice breaking. "You've been with her? Finn! How could you?! No! NO, no! I can't believe this! I can't believe you chose that _bitch_! How could you? How could you have chosen her over me?! What's wrong with me?!"

Finn doesn't answer her.

"Wait. What's going on here?" Maz asks, Poe helping her on her feet.

Karé looks over at her. "Can't you tell? Rey's pregnant with Finn's baby."

Everyone's eyes widen with surprise. Their minds are just spinning over this new reveal. But, more importantly, why does Karé know about this?

"I've known for a while." Karé confesses.

Shantell deflates. She really has lost everything. Her dreams of getting Finn back. Of having his children. Of them running away together has just come to a crashing halt. The one man whom she loved about all else, has betrayed her.

"Shantell." Karé says. "Please, don't do this. Please, just give yourself up. It's not worth throwing your life away. You'll meet someone new. You can still have a life and as many children as you want. Shantell, please. You're my sister. Please, don't do anymore harm."

Another secret? First, Rey and Finn are gonna be parents and now Karé is Shantell's sister? 

"It's too late. It's all over. My life's over. I've sacrificed some much. I've killed a man who loved me for him. I was willing to kill more for you, Finn. And you just don't care about me. You don't give a damn about me. I know I've wronged you. I know I'm not right, but I centered everything around you. I wanted you to see that I was willing to change... for you. I had it all planned out. I already had a house. I figured once I had you back, that you'd move in and we could have a life together. A life that I've wanted so badly with you. But, this changes everything. I'm lost without the ones who matter the most to me. First, my father didn't love me. My mother left me. Karé and Rhoda kept their distance from me. And now my man... the man I wanted to have a family with... is having one with this skinny, little scrawny bitch standing over there."

"Shantell." Rivas says. "Come on now. Drop that weapon. It's over."

"Yes, it is." She looks over at him. "It's over." She raises her gun at Rey and pulls the trigger. Rey falls to the ground.

Immediately, Sura, Rivas, and Statura all open up on Shantell, bullets tearing into her flesh.

Rhoda screams and Karé cries, covering her mouth. Phasma looks on in horror as her own daughter is being gunned down.

Everyone else ducks in cover. Finn crawls over to Rey, scared she might be hurt or worse. But, he discovers that Rey is fine. She's not hurt at all. And She's still conscious. Finn looks over at Shantell as She is ripped apart by gunfire. She drops to her knees and falls on her back, dying.

Karé, get up off her knees, walking over to Shantell, falling down hard on her side next to her kid sister. "Shantell? Hold on! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Karé..." Shantell reaches for her hand. Karé clutches it, looking down at her. Shantell gasps as blood spills out of her mouth. She breath erratically. Rhoda and Phasma walk over to her as she takes her last dying breaths. "I... I'm so sorry." She whispers, crying. "I just wanted to be happy. Can you all stay... stay with me?"

Rhoda and Phasma join Karé and Shantell on the ground, all of them crying/wailing for their fallen sister. For Phasma, her daughter. 

"I... I love you." Shantell says, looking over at her family. Her eyes fall on Finn, who's holding Rey in his arms and is looking back at her and she gives him a small smile. She then takes her last breath...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	8. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the End! Here's the Epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here after everything I've put you through, then thank you, Sir/Ma'am! It means a lot that you trusted me enough to keep reading this, even though you really didn't have to after Chapter 7! This is me saying 'thanks' by showing you this little... thing.
> 
> Thanks so much!

As the Coroner takes away Ben and Shantell's bodies, the ones who were injured are taken to the Hospital to receive proper medical attention. The Others accompany them, just wanting to be there for them.

Rhoda is taken to Shantell's house and Phasma decides to stay with her as neither of them wants to be alone that night.

 

 

While at the Hospital, Rey and Maz are taken to the Emergency room to get their wounds examined, despite their protests. As suspected, they both are treated for minor wounds before getting discharged.

Finn walks into Rey's hospital room, wanting to check up on her. She sits in the trauma room, watching as the nurse applies her bruises with some ointment before bandaging her up.

Finn leans against the door frame, eyeing Rey and wanting to say something but can't think of anything. Honestly, what can he say? She just lost her brother because of some crazy-ass ex of his who was hell bent on getting him back. She was dead now, but so was Ben.

"Okay." The Nurse says. "Looks like you're good to go." She looks at Rey with a smile. "Luckily, there won't be any need for stitches, so it looks like you're in the clear, Ms. Solo."

Rey gives her a faint smirk before she takes a closer look at her Bandages. "Can I... Can I ask you for one more thing before I go?"

"Sure. What?" She says.

"I need to know; is my baby gonna be okay?" Rey asks, stunning the nurse and catching Finn off guard. "I'm right at 3 weeks pregnant and after everything that's happened, I just wanna know... is the baby gonna be okay?"

The still stunned Nurse takes a moment to think. "Well, I can run an ultrasound for you, if you'd like. You won't be about to hear it's heartbeat. It takes roughly about 5 to 6 weeks. But, I can get things ready for you."

Rey nods eagerly. "Please?"

The Nurse looks a bit resistant for a moment.

"Please? I just need to know." Rey pleads.

The Nurse looks over at Finn before she looks back at Rey. "Okay. I'll get everything set up for you. Just wait a moment, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Rey says sadly, turning her attention down to the floor.

Once they were alone, Finn tries reaching out to her. "Rey?" Finn calls hesitantly out to her. "Rey? Is there something you need me to do?"

Rey doesn't look at him. "No." She says rather coldly.

"Okay. Umm... Do you need me to stick around? 'Cause I can do that for you." Finn asks.

"No. Finn. Just... Just leave me alone? Please?" Rey asks.

"Okay." Finn doesn't say anything else and honors her wishes and leaves.

Rey's still staring at the floor as tears well up in her eyes.

 

 

Maz is all set to go, but as she's leaving out, Karé was coming in to check on her. They flinched upon seeing one another. Karé immediately reaches out to take her hand. "I'm sorry, Baby."

Maz doesn't seem the least bit happy to see her. She just puts on her jacket and walks pass Karé, which causes her heart to plummet.

Not wanting there to be silence between them, Karé runs after Maz. "I'm sorry! Maz, baby! I'm so sorry! Wait! Maz! Please, just talk to me!" Karé stops to get her to look at her.

Maz whips around, looking Karé dead in the eye. "How did I not know? For the 3 years we were together, how did I not know that Shantell was your Sister?!"

"I... Maz. I just..." Karé stumbles over her words.

"That Bitch has been harassing my Brother for weeks! And it never occurred to you to say anything?!" Maz asks angrily. "So, when we told you all about what she tried to do to Finn, did you already all of this?!"

Karé is so upset, she can't even speak.

"Answer me, Karé!! Did you know about any of this?!" Maz repeats.

"Yes." Karé whispers sadly. "But, Maz, I only wanted..."

"Why did you keep this from me?!" Maz presses.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was spying on you for her!" Karé shouts. "Okay. Look... Look, I admit it, I did know who you were. I did. And I didn't want anything to do with the people that get my sister arrested. She's had a really hard life. Our dad really tried to make her feel like she didn't matter. She was so broken, that she couldn't trust anyone. Any _man_. So, I did what I could for her, but it just wasn't enough! The Damage had been done and I couldn't stand that our Father just kept hounding her the way he did. So, we all agreed to keep our distance from him. Shantell was the first to leave. Then, myself and Rhoda moved away soon there after. And, for a while, I didn't hear anything from her. But, after hearing about how she was sent to jail for beating up on some guy and her own child, that we knew nothing about, I knew that's when it was time to trying and reach back out. Seeing her behind that glass, she didn't look like she was sorry for any of it. In fact, she promised me that if she wasn't already locked up, she'd go out and ruin some other guy's life. She was cold. She was distance. She was too far gone. She wouldn't let me or Rhoda help her, so I kept my distance from her."

"And, where does Phasma fit into all of this?" Maz asks.

"Phasma... is her mother." Karé points out. "Her Biological Mother."

"So, I'm guessing that makes Phasma your...?" Maz asks.

"No." Karé stresses. "Rhoda and I aren't hers. Me and Rhoda are full blooded sisters. Shantell's our half sister."

"Wait. How does that work?" Maz asks, completely confused.

"My mom was my Father's first wife. He had an affair with Phasma, that's how Shantell came about. But, he refused to acknowledge her as his own daughter, and left Phasma for my mother again."

"Thus, Rhoda." Maz concluded.

"Yes." Karé sniffles.

"Jesus Christ." Maz utters. "This... This is too much." She starts to walk away but stops. "Wait a minute. So, you said you who we were before you ever met me. So, then, why did you show up at the Cantina back then? Everyone around town knows that I own that bar."

"Well, I didn't. I was still pretty new to Coruscant, and was just looking for a place to grab a drink." Karé admits. "But, when I saw you, I knew right away who you were."

"So, why did you stick around? Why didn't you just leave?" Maz asks.

"Because, I needed to know just who sent my kid Sister to jail for 4 years. I wanted to see if I could get you to admit that you were a liar and that you set her up. Maybe... Just maybe I could get a Lawyer to help with Shantell's appeal."

"Is that why you wanted to see me again? So that you get me to let my guard down?" Maz asks.

"No! No, the more we talked, the more I got the idea that you and your brother were actually the innocent ones in all of that." Karé says. "After a while, it became pretty clear to me who Shantell really was. After speaking with several of the men she was with, I realized that they all told the exact same story that you and Finn did. On my second trip there, me asking to see you again wasn't even about Shantell. I... I asked you out because I liked you and I wanted to get to know you. One year later, I knew I needed you. That I wanted you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Maz presses on. "Did you know about Shantell and the Tanners?"

"No! I swear to God! No! I was just concerned about Rhoda. She loves Shantell so much and for all her faults, Shantell is still family! I wanted her to know that she was still cared for! I wasn't about to abandon her again!"

Maz put the whole thing together in her head. 'That's why she tried so hard to talk me out of hunting down Shantell. She still loved her, despite all that she did to people. She thought that just because she was a doctor, it was the rule of 'do no harm.' She could see that Karé didn't want to stay married to a Murderer, but this did not excuse her for staying quiet this whole time. Maz came close to becoming a killer, but Karé has blood on her hands for keeping her mouth shut. Ben's blood, Oddy's, the Tanners, that Officer they found at Shantell's house, it's all on her!

Maz looks at Karé. "I don't ever wanna see you again after tonight."

Karé immediately bursts into tears. "What? Maz, no!"

"You stood by Phasma and Shantell while trying to make me feel guilty for wanting to get rid of Shantell permanently. I came pretty damn close to killing her. I'll admit that I was wrong for doing that. But, you...! You have blood on your hands. Too many innocents lives lost on account of Shantell and many of them are dead now because you didn't say a thing! After everything she did, you still chose to side with her instead of us. Instead of me! You're own wife! Well, you made your choice. So, now I have to make mine. I want a divorce. From here on out, you and I are through. You have 48 hours to come and get your shit from out of my house, and anything you leave behind is getting burned." Maz walks away.

"Maz!" Karé runs after her. "Maz! Baby, please don't be mad at me! Please, Baby! Look at me. Look at me! Okay? I love you!"

Maz doesn't respond.

"Please, don't leave me! You're all I want! Please, think about Asia! What's this going to do to her?!" Karé asks.

"You keep her name out of your mouth!" Maz turns around to face her. "Let me tell you something! Asia is my daughter! She was only ever you're stepdaughter. But, you don't need to worry about her anymore. I got her. She has everything she needs. And she's got enough people around her to help out however she needs them to. She doesn't need _you_! So, you stay way from her. And _me_!" Maz walks away, leaving Karé alone in the long hallway.

 

 

Poe, Jess, Asia, and Rose all sit in the Hospital waiting room, eager to find out how Maz and Rey were doing. Jesus, the past two days were beyond insane: Shantell finding out where Maz and Karé live, Maz almost killing someone, Rey and Finn going to jail, dealing with the crazy ass Tanners, losing Ben, watching Shantell die... It's just too much information to even begin to digest.

Finn wanders out into the waiting room, his eyes looking down at his feet. He has his hands in his pockets, really wishing he had something to say to Rey in order to make her feel better. But, he had nothing.

He goes to stand against the wall, his eyes never moving from the floor.

"Finn?" Poe calls out. Finn never looks up at him. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn sighs. "It's Rey. She's worried about the baby."

'The Baby?' Poe thinks to himself confused until his eyes widen in remembrance of that particular topic. "Oh! Uhh... How're they doing?"

"I don't know. Rey kicked me out before I could find out." Finn says defeatedly.

"Well, she's... she's got a lot on her mind. A lot of things she's gonna have to deal with now. So, just... give her sometime." Poe says, laying his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Yeah." Finn shrugs.

"So, what is it? The Baby, I mean." Poe asks.

"We're not sure."

"You're not sure?" Poe asks. "How can you not know? How long have you two known that Rey was expecting?"

"I only just found out about it last night. But, Rey's known for about two weeks." Finn says.

"Rey didn't tell you if it was a boy or girl?" Poe asks.

"No, she didn't. I doubt she had the time to find out herself." Finn says.

"Man! There's just so much going on, I can barely keep up anymore." Poe says.

"I know. It's a lot to deal with all at once." Finn finally looks up at Poe. "Hey. We were gonna tell you guys. But, with everything that happened, we never had a chance to."

"Hey! Don't worry about that! I understand! I didn't mean for it to sound like I was pestering you. I was just concerned. But, worrying about that while also losing Ben..." Poe sighs. "Man...!" He scratches his head.

Maz heads into the waiting room and upon seeing her mother, Asia squeals, "Momma!" and takes off, running straight into her open arms. "I missed you! Are you okay?!"

"I'm okay, Sweetie! It's alright." Maz assures.

Jess and Rose walk over to her.

"Everything good?" Jess asks.

"Everything is good." Maz smiles.

"Good!" Rose exclaims. "So glad to see you're alright. Hey! Where's Karé? She was looking for you."

"Yeah. I saw her." Maz says emotionally. 

Jess picks up on that. Maz never says that stern unless something or someone had pissed her off. "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Maz dismisses.

Finn and Poe walk over to join the ladies. Maz gets to her feet.

"You doing okay?" Finn asks.

"Doing fine." Maz says back.

"Good! I'm glad to hear it!" Poe says.

Maz nods at Poe before turning her attention back to Finn. "How's Rey?"

"Not too good right now." Finn answers.

"I can only imagine." Rose says.

"She's tough. She'll bounce back on her feet." Poe says reassuringly.

"I'm sure she will..." Jess says. "But, all the same, we should be there to help out however we can."

Everyone nods in agreement. 

But, there's a question that Maz is just dying to ask. She keeps her eyes on her little brother and says, "So..." Maz starts.

Finn looks between Maz and the others. "So... what?"

"When were you gonna tell us that you two were having a baby?" Maz asks.

"Could never find the right time to tell you guys. Not with Shantell's crazy ass roaming free." Finn says.

"So, it _is_ true? Are you and Rey having a baby?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, it's true." Finn says.

"How long have you two known?" Jess asks.

"Rey knew for roughly about two weeks." Finn answers. "I didn't find out until last night at the park."

"Oh, so you were just finding out about that, too?" Maz asks.

"Hmm-mmm." Finn nods.

"I wander how se found out." Rose says.

"She told me that she told Karé first." Finn says, unintentionally causing anger to rise up in Maz. "Karé promised that she'd keep it quiet until Rey was ready to break the news."

"Yeah, well... Karé's pretty damn good at keeping secrets." Maz says in a low voice.

Finn looks over at her, frowning. He looks between Maz and the rest. "Did something happen?"

Maz squeezes her eyes shut. "Look, I'm gonna tell you what I just told Jess: I don't wanna talk about it."

Rey quickly and eagerly walks past the waiting room, hoping to avoid being spotted by everyone in there.

Asia looks up and smiles. "Rey!" She calls out.

Rey freezes in place, knowing that Asia had spotted her. She gets herself together before turning around. 

Asia runs up to her, smiling as she gives her a big hug. Rey kneels down and gathers her up in her arms.

The others go over to join them.

"Rey! There you are! We were just talking about you!" Rose says.

"Oh, yeah? What about?" Rey asks, kissing Asia on her cheek. She looks up at everyone, frowning as they all look at Rose in annoyance and then one another uncomfortably. Rey gets to her feet. "What's going on?"

"We... Uh..." Poe stutters.

"They know, Rey." Finn says, walking up to her.

Rey frowns for a moment before she finally realizes what he means. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me, Finn!"

"Hey! Blame it on Karé! She was the one who ran her mouth!" Maz says angrily.

Rey backs off in fear.

Everyone looks over at Maz in surprise and she lowers her head in shame. "Forget it. Listen, Rey. We're sorry if I put you in an awkward position. But, we're all just worried about you." Maz says.

"I'm fine." Rey says dismissively.

"Rey, we just..." Finn tries to speak, but Rey cuts him off.

"I said I'm fine, Finn!" Rey stresses. "God! What is it with all of you?! Why are you all on my case tonight?"

"You just lost your brother, Rey." Finn says defensively. "We're all worried! We just wanna make sure you and the baby are okay!"

"Well, worrying about me isn't gonna fix a damn thing." Rey says. "And it's not gonna make anything better."

"Maybe not. But, it can't hurt to at least let the ones who love you be there for you." Finn says, walking up to her.

For the first time since she's been in the Hospital, Rey actually can't _not_ look Finn in the eye. He's so close to her right now.

"Now, you know me. You know that I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to do. The choice is all yours on what you wanna do. But, please... I'm just asking you; let us help you. Let _me_ help you." He says, begging her. He looks down at her hands and takes them into his own. "Rey... I love you, okay? I love you so much. And I hate that you lost Ben because of me."

That actually made Rey let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Does Finn blame himself for what Shantell did to Ben? Did... Did Rey blame him for even knowing Shantell? No, that's not fair. There's no way Finn could've known who Shantell really was or how far she would go. Pushing away the only other person who's been there for her would solve nothing. It'll just make Rey miserable, because, in the end, she loses someone who is very important in her life. And she can't risk that. She can't risk losing Finn. He's the only family she's got now. Him and their baby.

"I couldn't protect him. I couldn't..." Finn sighs sadly. "Look, I can't bring Ben back. But, if you let me, I'll do whatever you need me to do. You want me to stay, then I'll stay. You leave and bother you again, you'll never hear from me again. Just... let me know what it is, and I'll do it. I promise. Rey, I just wanna be here for you. You don't have to be alone anymore. You know me. You know you can trust me. Rey, Please?"

Rey holds Finn's hands, enjoying the closeness of his body. The warmth of his strong hands. "Finn?"

"Yeah?" He asks back softly.

"Will you take me home, please?" Rey asks.

Finn feels his heart plummet into his stomach. That was the one answer he didn't wanna hear, but he made a promise to Rey that he'd do whatever she wished. "Okay. Sure. Just... let me grab my coat and I'll take you back to your place."

"No! I meant... Home with you." Rey looks longingly into Finn's eyes. "Take me home with you, Finn. I don't wanna go back to that hellhole. Not tonight." She holds out her hand for him to take. And he does. "It's not your fault, Finn. Whatever you might be thinking, Ben's death is not on you. You couldn't have known what was gonna happen. No! I don't blame you. And I don't want you to go away. Stay with me. I need you."

Finn suddenly feels euphoric! Rey wants stay with him and he's so happy, he could float right off the ground. "I'm not going anywhere." Finn smiles.

"Good." She kisses his lips and rests her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "I love you, too." She sighs happily. "Thank you." She whispers.

Finn wraps his arms around Rey, holding her close. And she does the same to him. Rey's in pain. Her heart was ripped in two when she lost Ben. As much as they fought and bickered back and forth, she still loved her brother. She would've never wished for any actually harm to come to him. But, now that he's gone, Rey feels so alone. Left behind. But, being in Finn's arms, the burden of loneliness and loss is still there. But, being there with Finn made the burden... lighter somehow. Like, no matter how bleak things may look right now, she knows that she's got Finn in her corner. And through her pain, she still finds a reason to smile.

Standing to the side, Poe and the others smile as they see their friends lost in a loving embrace.

But, no matter how warm Rey may feel in Finn's arms, after tonight, there's no denying that things will never be the same again. So many lives will be impacted in one way or another. Some will find their way again. Others will be left in shambles.

 

 

_**1) PHASMA...** _

_After watching the Detectives riddle her Daughter's body with bullets, she's decided that she's had enough of Coruscant. As soon as the body will released to her by the Coroner, Phasma resigns as C.E.O. over at Kanji Corp and moves back home to Canto Bight, taking her Daughter there to bury her._

 

**2)** **_RHODA_**...

_Arrives at D'Qar International Airport, where she's greeted by her Father, Joss. To say that she was less than thrilled to see him just doesn't quite cover it. But, she's not there to see him. But, rather see her Mother, Sana. She runs into her Mother's arms, wailing uncontrollably into her chest. Sana rubs her back and kisses her cheek. She then helps Rhoda out to the car while Joss walks behind them sadly._

 

_**3) ANGELO CORNICK...** _

_Thanks to Shantell's confession, Cornick is released from prison and is once again reinstated at First Order Security firm. As he would have suspended, many of his employees, even those he's known for 10 years or longer, all seem to believe that he's still guilty, beyond a shadow of a doubt. And not only them, but a lot of old and potential clients as well. He lost a lot of business, but with some of Shantell's past marks coming into the light: Finn, Biggs, Dresden, Jacen, and Cornick himself, the good press not only helps Cornick stay afloat, it attracts Clientele from out of town. It wouldn't be too long before Cornick makes First Order Security a household name, for better or for worse._

 

**_4) SURA JAVOS..._ **

_Sura shows up outside of Sowa Muva's house to deliver the bad news that her Husband, Oddy, was murdered. Sura was sure that the Media was going to go live with this. So, Sura decided to beat them there and tell Sowa herself instead of Sowa finding out on the news. Sowa, after hearing that her husband of 20 years was dead, was so shaken by this, she goes weak at the news and falls down to the floor. Sura is there to catch her, but she struggles to keep herself together as she says her 'I'm sorry's'. Sura would attend the funeral and afterwards would retire as a P.I. and go back to work as a Detective for the C.C.P.D. She'd be Partnered up with Statura._

 

**_5) SOL RIVAS..._ **

_Sol would return home to D'Qar where he would console a heartbroken Rhoda and pay his respects to Shantell's family. He'd continue his work as a Detective for the D.P.D._

 

**_6) POE AND JESSIKA..._ **

_Forced to see for themselves just how short live was, Poe began to rethink his stance on marriage and relationships. Sure, something don't always work out. But, if his relationship is something he's willing to keep, then it's worthy to have. He meets up secretly with Snap, asking what exactly did he do to have a successful Marriage. And the one thing Snap stressed was: Understanding and compromise. Knowing that Jess loved Poe with all her heart and soul and would do anything for him, Poe began making plans to ask for her hand in marriage._

 

_**7) TEMMIN AND KAYDEL...**  _

_Seeing just how broken the Mortimer Family was and how Finn and Rey would soon start making preparations for their own kid, Kaydel and Snap had a talk. They've been married for about 12 years, but they didn't have any children. Although,_ IF  _they were willing to try, they'd want them to know, beyond any doubt, that they were loved and treasured by their parents. Not unlike Shantell, who was just a constant target for her Father. They'd know that Momma and Daddy would never leave them or hurt them. They'd learn how they should love others and respect their wishes._ ****

 

_**8) MAZ AND KARE KUN-STORM...** _

_For three straight nights, Karé has been unable to sleep. Overwhelmed with guilt and for making the wrong decision of keeping quiet to so many people... she feels so worn out. But, she can't get any shuteye._

_After Phasma and Rhoda move away, there's only one thing still matters to her: Karé is desperate to salvage her marriage. She's moving all of her stuff out and has been bunking over at Shantell's place. But, she can't move on without knowing she did everything she could to get Maz back._

_She arrives their home before Maz does. And knowing already that Asia was staying her Father that weekend, Karé gets her hair done. She goes out and buys some really sexy and revealing outfits for Maz to enjoy. And she's also prepared dinner as a way to get to apologize to Maz._

_When Maz finally gets home that Friday evening, Karé is waiting for her in the kitchen._

_"Hi." Karé greets her, but Maz doesn't return the gesture. She, instead, placing her keys on the Kitchen Counter and takes a seat over on the living room couch. Karé follows after her. "Maz. Honey? I'm so sorry for what I did to you." She chokes up. Maz looks away from her. "To all of you. But, Shantell didn't have a lot of people that she could count on. She's had a really hard life and I wanted her to see that... she could still trust me. And the thought of you... hurting her..." She says with some much animosity in her voice. "...(She clears her throat) Or killing her, it just made me want to hate you so badly. 'How could the woman I love more than anything want to do that to my sister?!' It just... It just hit me square in the heart."_

_Maz sniffles, tears stinging her eyes._

_"But, in siding with her... With me hiding who I was to her, I... I turned you against me. I hurt you so badly, and if I could take it all back, I swear to God, I would. But, I can't." Her voice squeaks. "I wanna take it back, but I can't. I can't!" Karé sobs. "All I can do now... Is try to make it up to you, somehow."_

_Maz closes her eyes. Tears seeping out._

_Karé wipes the tears off of her face and moves her hair out of her eyes. "I'm yours. I wanna be yours again. Maz, please." She pleads. "Please, talk to me."_

_Maz says nothing. She just lowers her head and wipes the tears off of her cheek, sniffling._

_"Maz... I love you." Karé walks over to her. "I... I love you!"_   _She goes to hold her, but Maz gets up and walks off. Normally, that was an indication to jut leave her alone. But, Karé's not letting up. "Maz!"_

_"I've already said what I've needed to say." Maz says, keeping her back to her. "I'd rather not be forced to repeat myself. Now, Karé... I want you out of my house..."_

_"No!" Karé says, sadly but defiantly._

_"...Now!" Maz yells._

_"No!" Karé repeats. She walk up behind Maz, wrapping her arms around her waist._

_"Karé, Stop!" Maz tries wrestling out of Karé's hold._

_Karé nuzzles Maz's neck. "Let me stay."_

_"Karé, move!" Maz demands._

_"Maz, I want you." Karé then begins to gently biting her neck._

_Maz slowly loses the strength (Will/Care/Tenacity) to fight her off anymore. She moans pleasantly as Karé kisses her neck. She knows all that biting's gonna leave a hickey, but right now, she doesn't care. Having Karé pat special attention to that spot on her neck feels way too damn good for her to stop. She lays her hands on top of Karé's arms._

_"This can't be how it ends. We've been through so much together. Please, don't just throw this away." Karé then undoes Maz's belt, sliding it down her hips. "I love you too much. I need you too much."_

_"Karé..." It's like Maz is in a trance._

_Karé slides her hand into Maz's underwear, placing her fingers inside of her center._

_Maz close her eyes again as she moans._

_Karé lowers her own underwear, and gently grabs Maz's wrist. She opens her legs and allows Maz to finger her in return. "You know what I want. And I know what your body needs. So, how about we take it to our bedroom and get those needs satisfied?" Karé steps back, taking Maz's hand from between her legs and guides her to the bedroom._

_Maz looks at her lustfully as she follows._

_"Come on, baby. Let me make it all better." Karé says._

_They enter the bedroom and they make passionate love together. They pull off each other's clothes, caressing and kissing each others bodies, eliciting sexy sounding moans and whines from the other. They lock lips and their hands and fingers glide up and down and throughout their bodies. The feel of warm, soft skin feels like heaven as Karé now makes her way down Maz's body, making her way to her clit. Maz holds Karé's head_   _there as she grinds her center against her face. She rides her wife's tongue as the heat rises._

_Eventually, they change places and Maz fucks Karé with her own tongue. She nuzzles Karé's center, sending Karé into a frenzy. Maz has always been very good at Oral sex. Which makes the thought of being with her makes Karé all the more happier._

_Karé rides Maz by grinding her clit up against hers. She holds up Maz's leg, running her tongue up it. She holds her thigh, rubbing it as she has her way with Maz. It's been too damn long since they've had sex at all. All of a sudden, the future she envisions with Maz is once again so clear. All they plans can be revisited. All their dreams for more children can become a reality. And all of their hopes for a long, fruitful marriage is now right underway._

_Lying in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Karé stares over at Maz and smiles. Maz is lying with her back to her and seeing her back muscles covered in sweat just does things to Karé. That sight always did. Karé rolls over, throwing her arm over Maz's waist. "Oh! Babe, I'm so glad we did this. I just love this with you. Thank you for giving me a second chance. And I'm so sorry that I alienated you and Finn. That was something I never intended to do. I know that I can't earn your forgiveness by just asking for it. I know I'll have a long way to go before you can even think to forgive me. But, letting us have another chance gives me a chance to show you just how much you mean to me. And I promise that I won't let you down." She goes to cuddle behind Maz._

_But, Maz pushes her away. "We shouldn't have done this." She slides out of bed, putting some clothes back on._

_"Babe? Babe, what's wrong?" Karé asks, sounding worried._

_"This is done with._ _I knew the second I saw you._ _I shouldn't of let things get this far. Why don't you just go?" Maz says._

_"Wha?! Why?!" Karé asks. "After what we just did, you... why are you acting like this?!"_

_"Don't make me repeat myself again, Karé. This is hard enough without all of that. So, just... put your clothes back on. Pack up whatever you need to and get out. You are no longer welcomed in my house."_

_"No. I'm staying. I'm staying with you." Karé says. "You can't do this and expect me to just go along with it."_

_"What we just did, that wasn't love. You used sex as a means to coax me into doing what you wanted. You crossed another line. This cannot continue. So, please, for the last time, get the fuck out of my house!" Maz says in a semi-threatening tone._

_Karé, remembering just how close Maz came to killing Shantell (Twice), she won't hesitate when it came down to Karé. She knows that she screwed up BIG TIME by seducing Maz and now knows that there's no coming back from that. She stares into Maz's eyes and sees no love for her in them._ _So, she silently does as she's been told and gets up. She quickly gets dressed, sobbing quietly as she collects her lingerie and takes a few more things she left behind. She goes to walk out of the bedroom, but stops. She removes Maz's key from her keyring before finally leaving all to together._

_Hearing the front door opening and closing back shut, Maz breaks down and sobs. For the second time, she feels betrayed by Karé. And now, there's no chance left. There's been too many mistakes made. So, there in her bedroom is where the loving stops. It's there in her bed where their marriage came to an end._

 

**_9) FINN AND REY..._ **

One night as Finn's soon turns out to be four in a row as the memories of Shantell being there weighs down heavily on Rey. When she was a kid, she was never one to back down from a fight. Anyone who came at her, looking for trouble was sent to the Nurse's Office wishing that they had never even heard of Rey.

But, this time was different. Rey came so close to killing Shantell right in the same hall room outside her bedroom. She wasn't an angry person, though she did have her moments. But, this was too damn close. Shantell had pushed her way to far. 

So, the constant reminders of Shantell lying there on the floor compelled Rey to call Finn, asking if she could stay the night. He said 'yes', like always.

But, for Finn, it was all the same. Seriously, Shantell actually used to stake out his apartment all hours of the night, hoping to get him alone to do God knows what. Even dead, that bitch was still stalking him. It's like her spirit was haunting the place or something. Finn couldn't stand to be there his damn self.

So, as they laid together in bed, Finn and Rey had somethings to talk about. Rey was in the process of getting Ben's funeral and Finn and the others have been instrumental in helping her out. But, there was another matter that was soon gonna take priority in the near future: Their baby. Finn had already made up his mind on moving out of the place (As Shantell left some pretty bad Mojo in her wake) and Rey didn't feel comfortable in her own Apartment.

So, after some discussion, they decided that they would move into an apartment together. Rey is so excited and Finn can't wait to start his life with Rey.

 

 

_**THEIR FIRST DATE NIGHT AS A COUPLE...** _

Hard to believe that it's been an entire month since Finn talked with his Friend Essence about coming to a Rhythm Jones and the Brom Bros concert. With Ben's funeral date coming up, Finn remembered that he asked Rey if she wanted to go to the concert with him. Essence having hooked him up with two tickets and all that. And she answered 'Yes.'

So, he brings it back up, knowing that with all the stresses of her job, coupled with the upcoming Funeral as well as a baby on the way, they were gonna need this night out. And so, after work, Finn swung by his place to pick out a suit to wear.

Once he was all fresh and so clean, He went to pick up Rey, who was looking all kinds of gorgeous in her Purple dress. Meeting her at the door of her place, Finn greets her with a kiss and holds out his arm for her to loop hers through. With bright smiles, they head out.

 

Arriving at the Blue Heaven Club, Finn is welcomed by Essence, who was looking really amazing in her own real dress.

"Finn! Just in time! Glad you could make it!" Essence says, walking up to him.

"Essence! Hey!" Finn hugs her and she returns the embrace wholeheartedly. "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you! Haven't seen you in a suit in a long time! I see that you clean up pretty nice." Essence says.

Finn chuckles. "Hey, Essence! This is my Girlfriend, Rey! Rey, this is Essence!"

"Oh! So you're the one that Finn keeps talking about!" Essence says, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Rey grins, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, too! So, Finn's been talking about me, huh?" She looks over at her Peanut.

"Oh, yeah! Girl, I don't know what you did or what you do, but this boy is _crazy_ about you!" Essence teases. "He can't not mention you almost everytime we talk! I was actually a little upset. Most of the time, guys are always hitting on me and here's this guy going on and on about you! Seemed pretty whipped, talking about a girl who wasn't his."

"HEY!" Finn says defensively.

Essence dismisses him. "So, what's your secret? How did you get him to be so loyal?"

"No secret!" Rey promises. "He knows what he wants and I know what I want. We just happen to be going in the same direction. Really, it's just love and mutual respect."

Finn wraps his arms around Rey in a loving manner, making a face at Essence. "There! You see? 'Mutual love and respect' is the bottom line. Maybe you should try that sometime, _Essence_!" He teases back playfully.

Essence presses her lips together. "Hmm-mmm!" She says sarcastically.

Rey smiles, whispering at Essence. "Also great sex helps!"

" _OKAY!"_ Finn says at both laughing women. "I think it's time we left. Good seeing you, Essence!" He drags Rey away.

"Oh! Before you go, what can I get you to drink?" Essence asks.

"A Jawa for me and a Cinnamon Tea for her." Finn says.

"That's what I'm talking about! Knowing a lady's drink. Girl, you trained him well." Essence playfully teases.

"Girl, bye!" Finn says, walking off with Rey. 

"I'll be right there with your drinks!" Essence says.

Finn takes Rey by the hand and leads her over to the tables. "Nice meeting you!" Rey says back, smiling.

Essence gives them a good-natured smile before she returns to the bar.

 

The first couple of songs are really energetic. So upbeat. And the way the crowd is responding it's like they're possessed. They can't help but clap, sing, or stand up and dance. That goes double for Finn. He's always been a fan of Rhythm Jones and his Band. He's so happy that he came out tonight. 

Finn glances over at Rey and he can't help the smile on his face when he sees her really getting into the music. Rey's always been one for Pop songs and a few rock bands. But, Finn just gets a big kick out of watching her jam to Jazz. It's like he's falling in love with her all over again.

The next song is really a more slow dance/type of beat. There's really not a lot of room for people to dance, so folks just seat close together or stand up and just sway with the music.

Finn feels Rey trying to hold his hand and he lets her, interlocking their fingers. Rey sits closer and leans her head on Finn's shoulder, throwing her arm around his back. They both just rock from side to side. Finn kisses her forehead and she kisses his cheek. It's really been a fun night so far.

"Ready for refills?" Essence asks, walking over.

Finn looks up at Essence before looking at Rey.

"Yes, please." Rey asks innocently.

"Yeah. I'll take another one. Thanks, Es." Finn says.

"You got it. Not a problem." Essence sets down Finn's glass and refills Rey's cup. She then goes and tends to some other customers.

"Finn?" Rey asks, her chin still resting on his shoulder.

Finn looks over at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you... for taking me out here tonight. It's been really stressful the past few days."

"I know it. But, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Finn says.

"I am." Rey kisses his cheek again. "I really am."

"Not a bad place for our first date, huh?" Finn asks.

"Not at all." Then she realizes what Finn just said to her. "This is our _first_ date?"

"Well, first as a official couple and not just two sexual fiends." Finn says.

Rey laughs at that. "Oh... 'Sexual fiends'."

Finn laughs at her. "Hey! Best I could come up with."

"That was terrible." Rey teases.

"Well, what would you call it then?" Finn asks.

"I'd call it... Poetic." Rey looks deeply into Finn's eyes, her own teeming with tenderness.

Finn smiles before giving her a toe-curling kiss. Rey slides her hand up his arm, not wanting him to move away at all.

While, as they lose themselves in their spirited sizzle, they fail to notice that the band has started playing again. Nothing upbeat or something for slow dancing. But, somber. More like the blues.

Hearing the sound of the trumpet and saxophone playing, Rey prematurely ends her kiss with Finn and instead keeps her eyes on the band. Something about hearing those guys playing a more heartfelt melody causes Rey to lose herself in her thoughts.

She thinks back about when she was a small child who was in that terrible accident. The same accident that took her daddy away from her. And those few, precious years she and Ben spent with their mother while she was still alive. Losing her father devastated Rey. But, having to lose her mother to Leukemia just broke her. It just wasn't fair for her to lose the only other person that she loved so much. And being forced to deal with Ben on her own for the past 10 years was damn near impossible.

But... Ben. That's when it fully hit Rey and hit her hard in the chest. Rey and Ben used to argue like cats and dogs. But, it was never really all bad. They had a lot of happy times. And, despite his obnoxious attitude, Ben could be a really good guy. He was there for Rey when she got hurt playing Football (Soccer) and he worked two full time jobs to cover her medical bills.

And, anytime Ben asked her if she wanted to hang out, go to the movies or the Roller rink, she would always say 'yes'. She never turned him down. She enjoyed spending time with him. He was the world most annoying brother. But, he was also it's best, in Rey's eyes.

But then... Another thing hit her. She had been so focused on getting his funeral arrangement done that she failed to realize something: All those moments she shared with her Brother, good and/or bad were gone! She'd never got to talk to him or annoy him or tell him that she loved him again. Once he's in the ground, that's it. She'll be the last of her family still alive.

Her vision of the band playing is blurred as tears begin to sting her eyes. Ben was gone. Shantell had taken him away. She was all alone now. No one left in her family to connect with now. She...

A warm, strong hand cups Rey's cheek, wiping away the tears there. Rey looks over to see Finn looking at her like she was the most delicate yet precious thing he's ever laid eyes on. Although it's a look of concern, it's not one of pity or sympathy. It's more apologetic. Sort of like he's telling her sorry for making her so upset. Finn rubs his thumb against her soft skin and Rey is just electrified by his tenderhearted compassion.

Rey leans up against his touch, laying her hand on the back of his. Pressing it flat against her face.

"Want me to get you out of here?" Finn whispers.

Rey wipes her face and nods 'yes'.

Finn nods, getting up. He grabs their coats as Rey grabs her bag. They head over to the bar so that Finn could pay for their drinks.

Essence smiles at them, but one glance over at Rey, causes it to vanish. "Rey? Are you okay? What's going on?" She asks.

"She's been having a rough time lately. So, I'm just gonna take her home." Finn hands her the money owed. "Thanks again for the tickets. Turns out we actually needed this tonight."

"Sure." Essence says, nodding her head. "Well, I... hope you feel better, Rey."

Rey smiles at her. "Thanks."

Essence hands change back to Finn. "Good night, you two. Drive safe."

"Good night, Essence. See you around." Finn smiles as he turn to helps Rey put on her coat. He then puts on his and they're out the door.

 

As they leave, Rey leans up against Finn and he has his arm around her as they walk to Finn's car. Finn opens the door for Rey to get in and once she's in, he pushes it closed before he gets in over on the driver side.

Turning the engine over, Finn turns on the heater, but leaves it in park. He looks over at Rey. He looks down at her hands as she rubs them together, trying to get warm. He reaches over, taking her left hand and she interlocks their fingers together this time.

Rey takes in a deep breath, her voice trembling, before letting it out.

"I wish there was something I could do. I hate seeing you like this." Finn says, a heart aching look in his eyes.

"Just you being here is more than enough for me." Rey says back to him. "I just miss him so much." Rey can't fight the new wave of tears as they stream down her face. 

Finn cups Rey's face with his left hand. He looks so troubled, wishing him could just take the pain away.

"Y'know, for so long, it was just the two of us. And we didn't always get along. I mean... what brother and sister always gets along? But, we loved each other and was there when it really came down to it." Rey chuckles sadly. "Y'know, there was uh... there was this one time where I was maybe 9 years old and Ben had me confessed that mom and dad had abandoned us. Really, they were over at a friend's house and Ben was supposed to pick me up from school and drives us over there to meet them. But, he somehow managed to ditch school, he went home and spend like... three hours just making all their stuff in their bedroom into the basement and when we got home, I thought that they were already there, waiting for us. But, when I ran to their room, I saw all their stuff was missing. I ran and told Ben that the house was empty and he pretended to call them to see of he could get them to answer the phone. Hoping to tell us what's going on. But, he told me that they didn't love us anymore and that they were leaving us to fend for ourselves. I was so upset that I broke down right then and there. I kept screaming, 'I want mommy and daddy back! I want them back here with us!' And Ben just kept saying 'they're gone. They're not coming back.' I just kicked and screamed for maybe a few minutes or an hour. I can't even remember. But, finally, I guess Ben had had enough and he called them over to the house. I was so upset that I didn't even notice that they were in the room until daddy picked me up and hold me. 'You see? It was a prank! You see? They're okay! They're right here!' Ben says." She sniffles. "And I got so mad at him that I actually superglued the steering wheel in his car and when he was ready to go out somewhere, he couldn't take his hands off the wheel. 'Rey! You little shit! You play too much!!' It was so funny watching him turning the steering wheel..." Rey gestures as she goes on. "...making the tires shift from left to right." She laughs.

Finn cracks up. He's never heard this story before. "So, what happened?" He asks.

"Dad came out with a nail finger and spent 10 minutes, trying to get Ben loose." Rey and Finn break out into hysterics.

"Wow!" Finn says in between laughing and trying to catch his breath. "I had no idea you were such a rebel, even back then."

"Yeah!" Rey says, catching her own breath. "Yeah, well, he needed to be taught a lesson; You don't pull pranks on me until you want to get pranked back. I know my mummy and dad would never leave me. They love me too much." Rey then gasp as another thought crossed her mind. "Well, it would be about a week later when we had that car accident that we lose our daddy for real that time. I know that I cried a lot after that, but I think Ben took it the hardest. He lost the man he looked up to. And when mom died, he stepped up and promised that we'd be okay. That no matter what, he'd always be there. And, for so long, it was just the two of us. And I really believed that he would be." Rey sighs defeatedly. "Except, he isn't anymore. He's not here to tell me that it's all gonna be okay. That I'll always have him to count me." Rey whimpers as she begins to cry. "Mum, Dad, Ben... They're all gone! They've all been taken away from me!"

Finn's heart just breaks when he hears her say that.

"And now, no matter how hard I cry, they're not just gonna turn up and say that it's gonna be alright." She sobs unrestrained.

Finn immediately holds her close. Not bothering to fight back his own tears. He rubs her back and caresses the back of her neck.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. For the first time, I'm all alone. I don't have any family _left_!" Rey's voice breaks when she says 'left!' "Finn, you're all I have now. And if I lose you too, I won't survive." Rey whimpers. She wraps her arms around his waist. "I don't wanna be alone! I don't want be all by myself."

Finn holds her tighter before letting her go. He holds her hands, looking her in the eye. "Rey, listen. I know that hearing me say that everything's gonna be fine... That I'll always be here is not something you wanna hear. But, I'll say it anyway. Because I want you to know that you are not alone! Okay? I don't have to be alone anymore. I promised you that. And, don't forget. I lost my parents, too. For so long, it was just me and Maz. And then, along came Saw and little Asia came into the picture. And now..." Finn rubs his hand over her stomach. "...There's another Solo/Storm on the way. Don't you see? Our family's growing. And yes, 'Our' also means you. You _are_ my family, Rey. This Baby is your family. And I want you to know that you're everything to me. You're my love, Rey. My joy. My peace. My dream. My future. You mean so _much_ to me, that I can't even put it into words. I can only show you just how much I love you. And I can't think of a better way that this."

Rey looks at him, not sure what he's got in mind for him.

He raises into his jacket pocket, unbuttons it, and pulls out a small box. He holds it up and opens it, revealing a diamond ring. 

Rey gasps as she covers her mouth with both hands.

"Rey Solo, you are the most elegant, intelligence, beautiful, strong, wonderful, kindhearted woman I have ever met. And letting you go on this long without telling you any of that is a sin that I hope one day you would forgive me for. I... I know that you're hurting right now. That things seem to be against you and hope looks so far out of reach. But, Rey... if you'd take me and be my wife, I swear to almighty God that I'll do everything, to the best to my ability, to make your life a little brighter each day. Rey, will you marry me?"

Rey's eyes shoot up to his and she drops her hands from her mouth. "Yes." She nods. "Yes! Yes, Finn! Yes!"

Finn is ecstatic! He hoped against hope that Rey would say 'yes' and she did. Holy shit, she said 'yes!' He puts the ring on her finger and it's a perfect fit. Rey cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss they share is one of passionate! One of wonder! One of true and tender love!

The feel of Finn's lips on hers makes Rey feel like she's on cloud nine! That she's flying, souring above everything. Just her and Finn!

Rey stops kissing Finn just long enough for one simple demand: "Finn! Take us home. Now!"

Finn didn't need her to tell him twice!

 

 

Finn and Rey are so lost in each other's loving embrace that they were on autopilot. They have no idea when or how they got out of their clothes, but it didn't matter! Finn wanted Rey to marry him. And Rey wanted Finn to be hers for the rest of her life! What else matters now?

Finn lies on top of Rey, kissing her lips and neck as he thrusts in and out of her.

Rey moans in pleasure as she wraps her legs around his waist and grabs on to the back of his shoulders. The feel of Finn so deep inside of her feels so good, it makes her want to cry. As if she can feel it for herself the depth of affection her man had for her. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever felt.

Now, those two have had sex multiple times now, but never anything like this! Even when they confessed their feelings for one another, the love they made that night pails in comparison to this night. It's not lustful but it's passionate still. It's not a sex-starved fuck, but it's still so fulfilling. And oh, so satisfying! There are many words that are popping up in Rey's mind: Yearning, Endearment, fondness. But, none of them could even begin to describe the feeling that flowed throughout Rey like water through a stream. Not even love really had the kind of gravity to define it. Maybe... Maybe this is what Finn felt like when he said he could put his feelings into words either. It was indescribable... which made it unique... Precious in her mind.

Rey flips them over and with her on top, she rides Finn, swaying her hips in a circular motion. Hearing Finn moaning uncontrollably underneath her nly made Rey feel even hotter. She always loved pleasing Finn and now that he was hers officially, she would look forward to finding more way to get him to moan like this for her everytime. But, for now, she'll settle with this.

Rey leans down, kissing Finn's lips and grabbing his wrists. She holds Finn up against her breasts and he squeezed them. Rey throws her head back, moaning into the ceiling. Finn flicks her nipples with his thumbs, staring up at them like he was to suck on them. And since he really does want to, he goes for it.

He leans up, capturing her nipples in his mouth, gently biting and sucking on them. Rey holds his head close as she grinds on his dick. Finn looks up at her as she grunts and he frames her face. He pulls her head down for a kiss and Rey cups his own face. She pushes them down onto the bed, grinding on him even harder. Finn's eyes start rolling as Rey tightens down on him. He grabs her ass, sliding his hands up her sweat drenched back. 

They're still kissing when Finn rolls over again, ending up on top. He then repositions them where he's holding Rey's leg up and grinding his dick inside of her. Her other leg rested in the middle of his. Finn kisses her ankle and caresses her calf, as he rides her. Rey holds on to his thunder thighs, grabbing them as she looks lovingly up at him. 

In Rey's eyes, she sees a work of art. Finn's muscles flexed under his dark skin, and Rey could just kiss and licks those abs of his. The man wasn't not a man. He was a god in a beautiful man's body. And the more Rey thinks about Finn being her husband and having a family with him, the more she wanted them to get started.

Finn's turn her over and takes her from behind. Feeling Finn rocking against her hips was enough to drive her insane. 'Nothing in real life should feel this good!' Finn's holding her arms behind her back as he takes her. Finn lets her go in favor of leaning over her, kissing her back and cupping her breasts. One of his hands reaches in between her legs, playing with her clit as he plows into her. Rey chants 'Yes!' and 'Finn!' over and over again, like a mantra. And Finn was loving every second of it.

Rey looks over at Finn and kisses his lips. His breathing indicates that he was close to an organism. So was she! Rey collapses and fall flat onto the bed. Finn pulls out of Rey, much to her dismay. But, he quickly replaces it before laying on top of Rey. He pushes himself up as he shoves himself deeper and harder into Rey. Rey closes her eyes, loving the pure euphoria that their lovemaking brings.

"Remember what I said before, Finn?" Rey asks. "I don't want to pull anymore. I want..." She gasps. "I want you to come in my pussy. Inside me, Sexy!" Rey's own breath hikes as she feels Finn pounding her sweet center. "Come inside me." She whisper. Finn picks up the pace, causing Rey to tip over the edge first. Finn's not too far behind her. He releases deep inside of her and it's a feeling Rey's come to love. He groans as he collapses on top of Rey.

They are both breathing hard as they catch their breath. Rey giggles, kissing Finn's cheek. Finn then goes to kiss her soft lips, moaning into her mouth as she places her tongue into his.

Finn goes to pull out, but Rey's not having it. "No!" She says. "It's feels wonderful. I just want to sleep like this. With you in me."

Finn simply pulls the cover over them and goes to sleep almost instantly as Rey caresses his arm. She soon drifts off, too.

 

At Ben's Funeral, there's not too many in attendance. Just Rey, Finn, Hux, Poe, Jessika, Maz, Asia, Snap, Kaydel, Rose, Surge, and the Reverend. Some kind words were shared, a couple of sings sung, but really, what mattered to Rey was that she could count on her friends to be there for her today. She's especially grateful to Finn for going with her.

Rey holds his head, leaning against him as the Reverend prays for Ben's soul and lays him down to rest in peace. Everyone gives Ben a moment of silence.

 

 

Over the course of 9 months, Rey and Finn had gotten married with Poe as the best man and Jessika the Maid of honor. It was a pretty big deal, where all their friends, family, and coworkers were there to celebrate the long awaited union. Coming home from their honeymoon in Naboo, they packed up all their things and have moved in together. Finn still works at Kanji Corp, but now has a new boss, Amilyn Holdo. Rey has quit her job over at Plutt's place and has now sighed up to work for Mr. Ackbar at his prestigious company.

They live pretty close by to Maz, who insisted on wanting to be there to help out with her soon-to-be born Niece/Nephew. Rey thought that Maz was just sweet and wanted to help. But, Finn can't help but wonder if her unrealistic generosity has anything to do with Finn arriving early at the Cantina one day and found Maz fucking Chewie on the couch in her Office. He couldn't help but laughs at the look in her face would she was trying to explain, you know, what that was all about. But, Finn understood that she was in the middle of getting her divorce from Karé and needed to vent somehow.

They still hung out with Poe and the others, still going to each others' places, the Cantina and Emerald Valley, too. A baby shower was held for Rey and she was showered with all sorts of gifts, some she liked. Others, she didn't. But, she smiled through the whole thing.

It took a little while, but slowly, the presence of Shantell Mortimer started to fade into memory. Soon, she would only be brought up only at certain times while the crew shared certain stories.

Living with Rey in the last few months of her pregnancy was a bit of a scary time for Finn. There were times Rey would threaten to kill him for petty stuff accidently leaving food out in the middle of the night or for not picking up his clothes up off the floor to being so happy to see him, she can't let go of him. Finn tries his damnedest not to upset her, but he was starting to have Shantell flashbacks. Not that he'd ever tell her so, but having her go from happy to sad to pissed off to hungry was keeping him on his toes.

The thing that Finn found funny was Rey's cravings. She went from hating scrimp to wanting it all the time. They could be asleep and in the middle of the night, Rey woke shake Finn awake to cook her some. He'd say 'sure' like he always does.

On the ninth month, while at a Barbecue, Rey's water broken while she was laughing with Jess about something. Despite going to classes with Rey on childbirth, Finn was in a frenzy, frantically checking to make they had everything before they headed for the hospital. Finally, Poe tells Finn just take Rey in and they'll worry about everything else.

While there, Rey suffers contractions, feeling the worse kind of pain that she's ever felt. Finn tries to soothe her, but she told him to stop touching her and blamed him for her condition. "I thought you said you loved me! How could you do this to me?! You Bastard!" were some of the nicer things she said to him.

Rey was in labor for 15 hours. She was so exhausted, she couldn't even see straight after so long. But, finally when the time came, the baby was ready to go and so was Rey. The Doctor instructed Rey to push and she did so with all her might. Finn was there, helping with the deliver. Rey roared as she gave everything she still had in bringing this child into the world.

And with a loud cry, their bouncing baby was born!

"It's a girl!" Finn shouted happily! "Rey, we've got a girl!"

"A girl?" Rey laughs weakly. After the nurses cleaned her off, they handed her to her mother. Rey cradles her daughter in a protective cuddle in her arms, already forgetting the pain she suffered to have her. "Oh! My darling girl." Rey cooed. The Baby babbled and made other baby sounds as Finn leans over the side of the bed.

Tonight, on August 13, 2019, Zaira 'Padme' Storm was brought into the world. She was under the loving watch of her Parents.

"Aww, look at her! She's perfect!" Finn says. "Just like you." He kisses her cheek.

"Hey! That's my line!" Rey playfully yells while smiling, much to Finn's amusement.

Family and Friends are invited to come in after Rey's a bit more rested. And, of course, Maz is the first one through the door. Followed by Saw (Her ex-husband and Asia's biological Father) and Asia. Snap and Kaydel arrive with flowers and Balloons. Poe and Jess have cards as well as some gifts. Rose and Surge come in, recording and taking pictures.

Maz takes one good look down into the crib and immediately falls in love.

"Oh, my God! She's beautiful!" Maz exclaims, watching little Patrice sleep. "All ten little fingers and toes, guys! You did good, Rey."

Rey smiles tiredly at Maz in gratitude. "Well, I have your brother to thank for that." She holds Finn's hand and he smiles at his wife.

Asia tries to see her, so her dad (Apparently, Maz and her ex-husband Saw had gotten back together again) lifts her up to see. "Hi!" Asia waves. "She's so pretty!" Asia says happily, to everyone going 'Awww!'

Poe shakes Finn's hand, congratulating him and Jess kisses Rey's cheek and embraces her friend.

"Congratulations, Buddy! You guys made a really cute kid!" Poe smiles, squeezing his shoulder.

"So, what's her name?" Jess asks, standing next to Rose and Surge. 

"Zaira 'Padme' Storm." Rey answers.

"That is too cute!" Rose says.

Everyone commotions quietly in favor of Rey and the baby.

"Rey? Rey, look." Finn says to her.

Rey takes a look around the room, not sure what Finn is referring to.

"You see? You do still have family!" Finn whispers to her. "And not just me and little Zaira. But, everyone here has been with us through this whole thing. That what Family does. It may not be by blood, but the bond is there regardless."

Rey slowly starts to smile. Finn's right. She's not alone. She's got him and everyone here for her when she needs them. Rey graps onto Finn's wrist, wanting him to kiss her, which he does.

"I love you." Rey says.

"I love you more, Rey." Finn says. "No matter what."

Rey smiles. "No matter what." She repeats.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!
> 
> There is no more! 'FinnRey Private Nights' is officially over! Thank you all again for leaving a kudos and for all your amazing (and heartfelt) comments throughout this whole thing!
> 
> Especially you:  
> JTSkywalker!  
> Kaden!  
> The_Readers_Writer!  
> And you, too, Pan_2000!


End file.
